


Here Be Dragons

by Misunkun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Barebacking, Comeplay, Cute Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Fake Marriage, Fingerfucking, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Riding, Sex Magic, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misunkun/pseuds/Misunkun
Summary: Prompt #L57: Baekhyun runs a sanctuary for abandoned and lost dragons but he's about to be kicked out of the place he's renting - if he can prove to the landlord that he can pay up within two weeks then he can stay, but where is he going to get the money? In a desperate bid for cash he finds an ad for 'fake husband wanted!' that will pay more than enough to keep his business going. It will be hard juggling the dragons and being this (hot) guy's husband, but here goes nothing!





	Here Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Exo Monsterfest 2019, of which I was fortunate enough to join as a pinch-hitter. To the prompter whose idea I had so much delightful fun with, the mods who have been endlessly patient and the readers about to embark on an adventure... all my love. <3

In retrospect, Baekhyun should have known what the lightning stood for.

However in his defense he’s also exhausted from having to drag his butt three train routes out of his usual way to pick up feed supplies because his regular depot was sold out this week. It had meant an extra four hours travel on top of his normally busy day and it figures that just once, just this _once_, he didn’t check the weather patterns on his phone. If he had he’d have seen that there was no front due tonight. Especially not one this precise.

Which is why the localized thunderstorm perched across his entire block makes him swear the moment he spots it, hauling his shopping across his shoulders to walk faster, just about breaking into a run by the time he finally turns into his street. Thunder rolls across the sky, the crack of blinding lightning following it less than a second later because _goddamn_ this is close. Panting, Baekhyun dashes up to his small duplex and all but dumps his bags outside the gate, skidding to a stop. Rain pours down, soaking him through to the bone.

A neighbor is already poking her head out of her window, a wet magazine held aloft across her sparkly hair to yell at him as he arrives. Pixies hate the rain, Baekhyun remembers, so it’s not surprising that Mrs Ling is in a foul mood.

“I’ve had enough of this! You’re late and this has been going on for _hours_. Either you get that filthy thing under control or I’m calling the rangers!”

Baekhyun crouches down, immediately zeroing in on the soggy cardboard box shoved against his gate. It’s wiggling slightly. Baekhyun quickly tugs open the ratty rope holding everything together and opens the top flaps; inside a pair of big, sad eyes gaze up at him. The silver dragon sniffles miserably and lets out a tiny cry.

“Do you hear me Baekhyun?” Mrs Ling continues. “I’m not the only one who is sick of these nasty surprises. Put a restraining charm on it this instant!”

“I heard you,” Baekhyun calls back angrily, scooping the small creature out and cradling it in the crook of one arm. About the size of a house cat the little dragon curls up, still crying. “It’s just upset! Someone dumped it here and its all alone. How else is it supposed to feel?”

Mrs Ling snarls from underneath her copy of Witchcraft Weekly. “Not half as upset as I am. And you’re the one responsible for it now so get it under control. If lightning damages one of my orchard trees you _will_ be paying for it!”

Baekhyun watches her retreat inside her house with a final furious slam of her window and deflates. “Sure,” he mutters. “I’m just brimming with that kind of money.” Tucking the dragon against his chest for warmth he gives it a pat and watches it take hold of his thumb, gnawing gently against the pad. “Yeah, c’mon you apex predator, you. Let’s get inside.” With his other hand he hoists his shopping and bumps the front gate open with his hip. The worn sign declaring _Byun Draconic Sanctuary_ clanks against the metal. “We’ll get you warm so you can stop frightening the neighbors.”

The dragon sniffs once more and closes its eyes, nestled in Baekhyun’s grasp. In the time it takes to get to his front door it’s fallen asleep, finally content.

Overhead the storm dissipates.

* * *

“How has Chen taken to the others?” Zitao asks, tossing a stack of mail on what passes for Baekhyun’s kitchen table.

He’s been a lifesaver this week, running errands and liaising with several other shelters while Baekhyun integrates the newest silver dragon into the whole litter he currently has residing in his house. It always takes a little time to get everyone used to a newcomer and Baekhyun likes to be on hand in case any territorial fights break out. But he almost needn’t have bothered this time as once Chen had been warmed up and fed that first night he was the happiest, loudest little baby Baekhyun had ever met. He wonders how on earth anyone with an ounce of heart could have dumped the adorable fellow. Even the corners of his snout turn up when he’s happy.

“I’ve actually been pretty lucky. He’s assimilated well.” Baekhyun reaches for the mail just as a small gold shape pops into existence above the pile, aiming to playfully snatch the interesting new objects that have entered the house. Baekhyun hastily scoops up the envelopes and foiled, Kai dissipates again. “Xiumin seems to have taken him under his wing mostly. And that’s the best outcome since he’s the eldest and the others won’t challenge him.”

Zitao props a hip against the curved entranceway to the kitchen. “That’s good. You know Mrs Ling stopped me on my way over to try and say her orchard had singed tops-”

Baekhyun groans. Zitao hurries on.

“-but I told her to pull her glitter out of our asses and check with a botanist, preferably a reliable dryad. It could just as easily be blight.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes. “I don’t pay you enough for covering my butt like this.”

Zitao snorts, lifting the coffee mug he’s scrounged out of Baekhyun’s dishwasher. ”You don’t pay me at all if I remember. Perks of being your friend.”

Baekhyun’s voice is faint. “You know I wish I could. I really do. One day when I figure out how to get this place up and running properly we can manage a real dragon day-care or something, not just a shelter.”

Zitao’s smile in return is endlessly patient. “I know you will. And until then we’ll just worry about—oh. Uh you better hand me back that bottom letter.”

Baekhyun shuffles the pile, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Why?”

Zitao grimaces, caught halfway between reaching for the letter as it appears and Baekhyun’s stricken look as he spots the letterhead. He wiggles his outstretched fingers. “You don’t need to look at that right now. C’mon, give it here. We can open it later.”

A crash sounds from the living room, followed by a streaking red bolt that scrambles for the kitchen table and skids underneath it to hide behind one of the back legs.

Baekhyun leans down. “You know he will still totally be able to see you.”

Loey chirps something indecipherable in return as a multicolored form skitters into the room, almost sliding past the doorway in the process. But Sehun quickly recorrects himself with a dramatic flutter of wings and shoots in after the other small dragon, tumbling into him.

Loey gives a happy shriek, manages to extract himself from the rambunctious youngest and zips for one of Zitao’s nearby legs, scrambling up above the knee. For his efforts he’s plucked off by the clothing’s owner and held up at eye height.

“If you tear holes in another pair of my jeans I’m giving you _two _baths this week,” Zitao says firmly. “Claws in when on people or furniture.”

Loey chirps obediently, chastised. Zitao scratches his tummy, sets him down and then shoos both of the small dragons out of the room. “Go play nice. I don’t want to find anything broken when I get back there.”

Baekhyun returns to the letter as the sounds of multiple itty bitty claws on the wooden floorboards skitter excitedly out. He flips it over in his hands to find the dreaded red stamp on the back.

[Final Notice]

With a grimace Baekhyun slides a finger under the seal and pops the wax. Zitao respectfully retreats into the kitchen to wash his mug out as Baekhyun unfolds the parchment and the words write themselves in elegant lines along the page. He skims down to the final part from his landlord’s rental company.

Two weeks.

Baekhyun’s fingers clench, nearly ripping the letter in half. Fuck. He has two weeks left to _somehow_ come up with the rent or they’re cancelling his lease and he’s going to be on the streets. He already knows he’s been allowed three strikes purely because his landlord is aware of the shelter he provides and how many little mouths he has to feed in here (which is where all his meagre coin from charity funding and donations goes to), but enough is apparently enough. The world runs on money after all, not just magic.

Baekhyun crumples the note into a ball and drops it onto the table, sinking down onto his crossed arms, the multiple noises of playing baby dragons filtering in through the afternoon air from different areas of the house, cheerfully unaware. That thought makes him feel even gloomier.

This time when Kai teleports in and disappears off with the paper ball, Baekhyun doesn’t even look up.

What the hell is he going to _do_?

* * *

Zitao’s answer is -as always- to go for a drink.

Baekhyun tries to refuse as later that night he’s practically dragged out of the house, using the rental issue as an excuse. “I can’t afford it, really. It’s irresponsible.” He pulls Zitao to a stop before the gate, feeling the warm hum of the wards he’s placed around the perimeter dance across his skin. Zitao levels him with a look.

“You know Yifan is paying. He said so. He knows what a rough time we’ve had and trust me,” he opens the gate and steps past the invisible line of magic. “The babies are full, all tucked in and sung to sleep. You deserve a break.”

Baekhyun glances back at the quiet house, windows dimmed except for the tiny nightlight that he keeps on for Sehun who can’t sleep in the dark. Finally he lets himself be guided out, clicking the gate shut behind him. Habit makes him search the ground for any discarded boxes, blankets (or if they’re lucky properly charmed baskets); any sign that yet another person has abandoned a little dragon on the sanctuary’s doorstep. Thankfully tonight there’s nothing.

Baekhyun glances at Zitao. “I guess I can spare a few hours.”

“It’ll do you good.” Zitao pulls out his phone and taps a message to his boyfriend. The reply is immediate. Zitao smiles fondly at the screen as he reads it and Baekhyun feels an envious pang; his friend’s voice is so soft.

“He’ll swing by in five and pick us up.”

Baekhyun clears his throat, nods and straightens his jacket against the new year’s chill. He doesn’t have time to find someone right now anyway. He’s got too much on his plate as it is.

Yifan’s car glides up a short while later, thumping base speakers dimming as he enters the respectable cul-de-sac of houses (for which Baekhyun is eternally grateful) and as the headlights sweep over them he thinks maybe his friends are right. He needs a break for a short while.

Yifan swings the passenger door open and beckons, dropping the front seat forward to make enough room. The music notes from whatever pop he’s playing glide out into the open night air on sparkling trails. “Yo. We’ll swing by the liquor store on the way to my place. They have some of that new Chimera whisky I’ve been dying to try. It’s finally on sale.”

Baekhyun wafts the sparkles away from his face and squeezes through into the back seat, locking the front chair back upright for Zitao. He perks up at the mention. “Is that the one that has three different flavors depending on who drinks it?”

“Yep.” Yifan waits for Zitao to buckle in and then drapes a long arm over the back of his boyfriend’s shoulders. “My shout.”

“I think I just want vodka,” Zitao muses as they pull away from the curb. “That Basilisk brand we had last time.”

Baekhyun pulls a face even though neither can see him. “You can have the bottle with the undead snake in the bottom _all_ to yourself, thanks. Hard pass.”

Zitao laughs. “Chicken.”

* * *

The Chimera whisky as it turns out doesn’t just taste different depending on which three people that drink it, it also has three different _strengths_ as well.

Baekhyun is well and truly on his way to hammered. And he’s pretty sure Zitao has immeasurable incriminating evidence of it on his phone to use in the future. Baekhyun swats at the device Zitao is holding up at eye level but he’s sure it’s closer than it actually appears. His hand flops into the air, missing by a mile. All that does is cause Zitao to rock back onto the couch he’s lounged on, legs kicking gleefully as he laughs.

“I promise I’ll never show anyone these videos. But oh my god you’re a lightweight.”

“Shaddup,” Baekhyun whines, attempting to place his empty glass back onto the small table nearby. He makes it, barely. Yifan steps around him, returning with three more glasses; one of whisky, one of that hideous vodka for Yifan and one that he places in front of Baekhyun who eyes the clear liquid with distaste.

Yifan flops back onto the couch between them. “Relax. It’s just water. You’re gonna need it.” He pats Baekhyun’s shoulder because of course the strength was much milder for him, the lucky bastard. Baekhyun licks his lips and finds them tingly.

“It’s not fair. I wasn’t—I wasn’t planning on ending up like this.” He flops his head back onto the cushion. “Stupid chimeras and their stupid three heads.”

Zitao snorts. “You know one of those heads can sometimes be a dragon.” He picks up his glass and waves it around like a lecturer spouting wisdom before downing some of it. Baekhyun frowns up at the spinning ceiling.

“Okay, fine. Two of the heads are stupid. One of them is probably nice and friendly and totally won’t eat me and…” Baekhyun trails off, slumping. “How am I going to re-home them all?” he whispers suddenly, the events of the day sinking back into his mind like a slow poison. “So many of the other shelters are full at this time of year, they can’t take nine whelplings and I’d never let them be-” he swallows something that suspiciously tastes like bile. “Never let them be put down,” he finishes hollowly. God he’s going to be sick. He presses his teeth together.

“Hey, hey,” Zitao scoots forward and places a hand on Baekhyun’s knee. “No one’s going to do that. We’re going to figure it out. Even if I have to sell Yifan’s body on the streets to—ow,” he cups the back of his head where Yifan’s hand has given him a solid smack as his boyfriend stands again and returns to the kitchen. “We’ll make it work.”

Baekhyun lolls his head to one side, facing his friend. He can feel his eyes are wet but he blinks it back until Zitao’s face is in focus. “How?” he whispers, blaming the alcohol for plumbing this deeply into his sadness. “How is this possibly fixable?”

Zitao’s concern is palatable, even as drunk as they both are. He fumbles for the stack of newspapers Yifan loves to collect and recycle, perpetually piled up on one side of the couch. “I don’t know but we’ll think of something.” He flips though it in an effort to cheer Baekhyun up, looking for the paid ads section. “There could be someone down at the university who needs to study dragon biology who could give you a loan-”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No studies. Kai gets homesick.”

“-or an unlicensed warlock who needs some discarded scales for whatever black market shit they’re cooking up this week.” Zitao peeks up and wiggles his eyebrows. “I heard they’re gearing up for Valentine’s Day already.”

Baekhyun snorts. “Not that desperate just yet.”

Yifan wanders back in with a bowl of chips and assorted beer nuts. Baekhyun reaches up and snags several, downing them -food might help settle his tossing, anxious stomach right now- when Zitao gives a yell and nearly tosses the paper onto the small centre table. He jams a finger onto the fine print lining an ornate add towards the bottom of one page.

“Or you could get married!”

Baekhyun chokes on his mouthful. It takes Yifan a good few solid thumps on his back to get him to not inhale any more of it down the wrong pipe and Baekhyun finally scrambles for the water glass, slopping half of it on his shirt as he finally swallows correctly.

“I—_what_?”

Yifan peers over Zitao’s shoulder, still gently rubbing Baekhyun’s back. “Is it real?”

Yifan shrugs. “It’s in the local, not the state newspaper so yeah. Someone had to actually walk into the post office and pay for it to be added.“

Baekhyun downs the rest of his water and wipes his mouth. His head is still spinning from the whisky. “Probably for a prank.”

Yifan is scanning the add. “Well this prank is offering a shit ton of money.”

“Totally fake then.” Baekhyun flops his head back on the couch. Zitao sniggers, reading more.

“If it’s actually real the guy is probably over ninety and looking for one last piece of meat to parade around before he drops dead.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes in an effort to get the room to stop spinning. He’ll have to get Yifan to drive him home soon. Soo likes midnight snacks. “Wait it’s a guy looking for a husband?”

“Yeah. I assumed it was needed for a girl but it says here it’s actually a guy.” Zitao reads the article out loud. “Husband wanted. Three week period. Willing to compensate for your time. Must be discreet, well-mannered and kind. Social engagement attendance. Details provided on interview.”

“_Interview_.” Baekhyun scrunches his nose. “What is this, a job?”

Yifan whistles long and low. “Someone’s been lying to their family big time and is probably about to get their asses kicked.”

Baekhyun wafts a hand. “C’mon it’s not real. No one would offer—what are they paying again?”

“Three thousand dollars,” Zitao replies quietly. “One for each week.”

“Yeah. Fairytales.” Baekhyun grouses, swatting at the paper before resuming his finger food.

He blames the potent alcohol. He blames the scratches on his throat from the beer nuts and the water sloshing in his gut on top of it when he peels himself off the couch and staggers upright several hours later. All of it means he could totally throw up in poor Yifan’s car on the way home. He needs to not do that after his friend has been so generous tonight.

That’s the real reason Baekhyun takes the newspaper, he tells them. If he’s going to be sick he needs a way to save Yifan’s upholstery.

He doesn’t miss the tentatively hopeful looks the boyfriends give each other as he fumbles his jacket on over numb arms; Baekhyun just pretends to ignore it.

* * *

The newspaper sits on Baekhyun’s kitchen table beside the stack of mail for a week.

He tries googling the phone number attached to the advert one day while he’s hand-feeding Lay at the table, lunchtime formula bottle in one hand and lap full of contented whelpling. _Just to see if it’s a scam after all_, he tells himself. But the number comes up clean. It’s not local but Baekhyun expects that no one would be stupid enough to go fishing for a hired husband in their own post code. They likely chose this small newspaper because no one they knew would accidentally find it.

By the time end end of the week comes around Baekhyun has picked up and thumbed over the page so many times it’s become frayed at the edges.

Kai disappears off with the paper sometime late Saturday evening as Baekhyun and Zitao are collecting the horde for their weekly baths (all of which the dragons think is a great game, streaking delightedly about the house as they’re methodically rounded up one by one. Except for Loey who can usually be found sulking on top of one of the tall dressers). But Baekhyun has the number memorized by now.

Zitao quietly raises the question as he’s knelt beside the bathtub, elbow-deep in scale conditioner and sudsy water.

“Anything new on the rent side of things?”

Baekhyun catches Xiumin around the waist to stop him wriggling off the sink countertop and finishes dabbing him dry with a towel. “I spoke to the board that regulates all the registered shelters in town yesterday when I registered Chen with the rangers office. Tried to see if I could get some kind of legal extension or extra assistance just to cover the overdue costs.”

“And?”

Baekhyun shakes his head sadly, giving Xiumin a fond pat on the butt when he’s done to let him know he’s free. Immediately the white dragon tumbles off, slowing his awkward descent on tiny wings. A faint trickle of snowflakes follow him out into the hallway, dissolving almost immediately. “Nothing they can do in this case. I even begged at the end but the only offer they could make was to assist in re-homing if it comes to that.”

Zitao looks crestfallen. “I’m sorry.” He ladles water over the soapy back of Suho who is paddling laps in the bath. When he’s finally fully rinsed Zitao lifts him up and with a twist, hands him over to Baekhyun at the sink.

Baekhyun scoops Suho up with a fresh warm towel and sets about drying him off. “It’s okay. It was a long shot anyway. I could tell the moment I started that they were just looking for an excuse to politely show me the door.”

“You know…” Zitao pulls the plug and stands up, cracking his neck from being bent over for so long. “Yifan offered to cover you for this mont-”

“Don’t.” Baekhyun drops his head, shoulders hunched. His hands curl into small fists in the towel. “Please. I can’t owe him any more. He bailed me out before Christmas and I’ve still yet to pay him back.”

“He doesn’t mind, you know it.” Zitao wheedles, voice soft. “He can spare it. His father gave him a crazy large sum when he finished his degree with honors last year.”

Baekhyun certainly doesn’t doubt that. Yifan’s family own the first and most exclusive line of clubs to cater to the elegant undead. Black-lit partying for the living and non-living alike swiftly became all the rage then vampires were first declared legal citizens and to say the Wu family is now loaded is an understatement. But as kind as Baekhyun knows the offer is, nocturnal money so tainted that even witches won’t touch a loan of it in case they can’t repay it…

Baekhyun frowns, hesitating. Well he _could_, just once more… Yifan has been extremely generous in giving Baekhyun no blood-smeared contract, no set timeframe to have to pay him back and even though the few hundred dollars Baekhyun still owes him is outstanding, how much could another possible curse on top of everything else really hurt? It’d be for the dragons after all—

Sensing something is wrong, Suho abruptly stops wiggling and looks up at Baekhyun. He chirps once and exhales, blowing a string of tiny water bubbles. One pops against Baekhyun’s nose and that breaks him out of his thoughts. He smiles faintly, resuming toweling the blue whelpling off.

“Thank you both but no. I’ve got this. I’ll—I’ll figure something out. I’ve still got a week.” He tries to sound confident. “A lot can change in seven days.”

Zitao hums, rolling his sleeves back down. “We’ll support whatever you decide. But the option is there,” he finishes kindly. “I don’t want anything to have to get worse. For any of you.”

Baekhyun would hug him if he wasn’t consciously aware that he stinks like damp dragon. He settles for crossing over to the shower and flicking it on, popping the top buttons open on his smelly shirt. “I know. Thank him for me anyway?”

Zitao nods, patting Baekhyun’s shoulder as he walks out to corral the babies collectively rolling their new cleanliness off on the lounge carpet for bedtime stories and songs.

* * *

Baekhyun dials the number from memory the following day. It’s a Sunday morning so he isn’t even sure anyone on the other end will pick up._ If it’s even real_, Baekhyun scolds himself. But he chickens out and puts the phone down twice before the dial tone even kicks in.

“I know, I know,” Baekhyun rubs his eyes, exhaling. “This is so stupid.”

Curled up on the couch beside him, Bobohu doesn’t judge. He simply drops his pale yellow head on Baekhyun’s thigh and looks pointedly at the phone. With a sigh Baekhyun picks it up again.

“If this is a prank sex line I’m culling the power for the next week to save money and you’ll have to be Sehun’s nightlight.”

Bobohu peeps nonchalantly, glowing faintly for a second before dimming again. Baekhyun swallows the nerves and hits redial one more time, pressing the cell firmly to his ear with a shaking hand.

The line clicks open on the fourth ring. And Baekhyun does not expect _that_ deep of a voice to answer.

“Hello?”

Baekhyun totally blanks. The voice is low, full of a strange kind of warmth and above all else… isn’t immediately laughing at the person on the other end for falling for some kind of a great joke. For a second Baekhyun sinks into that one word. Until its repeated again.

“Hello?”

“S-sorry.” Baekhyun clears his throat and sits up a little straighter. “Um, hello. Hi. I’m… I’m calling about the uh. The advert.” God his own voice sounds so small. Part of him still expects to be mocked. But the amazing voice brightens.

“Oh! Yes. Hi. Thank you for calling-”

“Wait,” Baekhyun blurts before his brain can catch back up. “So this is real?”

There is a laugh this time. But it’s a chuckle; soft and self-conscious. “Yes.”

Baekhyun flushes. “Sorry. I didn’t know if… you know.”

“It sounded too crazy to be true?” the voice asks and Baekhyun suddenly isn’t sure if this actually somehow _is_ a phone sex line because even though he’s never been one to call them he’s sure _this_ voice could talk someone into coming so hard they’d white out. Baekhyun squirms at the thought.

“Yeah. I mean that’s… so why do you need-” Baekhyun swallows; the word impossibly awkward now that he’s actually saying it out loud to the person who is _advertising_ for it. “-a husband?”

The mysterious voice drops another level and _Jesus_.

“I’m in need of a husband for an engagement I have to attend with my family. I can go into more detail if you’d like to meet. Something simple and safe like coffee. That way we can see if this would work. You can decide you don’t want a part of it at any point and I won’t be offended. Are you…” For the first time the smooth voice falters, sounding almost… shy. “Are you interested in that?”

Baekhyun sucks in a breath. “How many candidates have you already had for this? I mean the offer is really… big.” He’ll probably have to book a time slot for god sakes. Like an interview.

The voice laughs self-consciously, stirring something in Baekhyun’s belly that flashes hot and deep. “You’re the only one so far.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun licks his lips. “Wow.”

The voice hums and Baekhyun rushes to cover up that baritone before he does something unforgivable like gets half-hard to a total stranger’s voice for fucks sake. “Baekhyun.”

“Sorry?”

“My name. It’s Baekhyun.” He figures at the very least he should offer that. Considering there’s a faint chance they might be…

“Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.”

Somehow it suits the voice. Baekhyun rolls the name around his tongue. “Chanyeol. Nice to meet yo—Soo get _off_ that ceiling fan. You could fall.”

“I—what?”

Baekhyun tucks the cell between his ear and shoulder and stands up, reaching high enough that he can create a net underneath Soo with a hand. “Sorry. Uh, there’s probably one or two things I should explain.” Carefully the small black dragon unlatches himself from the looping blade and plops into Baekhyun’s outstretched palm the next time he passes by. “Did you want to maybe meet at my place? I can’t promise very good coffee but there’s lots of company.”

“That sounds fine to me.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun almost can’t believe he’s doing this. _Actually_ doing this for real. Arranging to meet up as if this is some kind of normal occurrence. “Great. Uh, quick question. Do you have any animal allergies?”

* * *

The arrangement is made for Monday afternoon. Baekhyun spends the entire day cleaning madly; vacuuming up shed scales, buffing claw and teeth marks off the furniture, tossing the whelplings’ bedding into the industrial line of washing machines he has outside and then his own sheets into his machine. He even dashes to the café down the block to buy some cookies.

He doesn’t even know if Chanyeol likes cookies.

Baekhyun has a mild freak out at this realization while in the middle of paying and the poor cashier looks at him funny. So do all the dragons when he zooms back into the house and fumbles around in the kitchen for a serving plate and a nice set of mugs.

“Don’t judge me,” Baekhyun mumbles as Lay lounges on the windowsill with the herbs Zitao likes to grow there. His glittery green tail is curled around a tiny pot that Baekhyun knows has struggled to sprout for the last few days. There’s a seedling peeping up now though and Lay looks content. Baekhyun pats him and digs out a few mugs his mom gave him last Christmas. Arranging the food isn’t exactly elegant but Baekhyun doesn’t have time to worry about presentation. He has just enough time to hang out all the cleaned bedding before Chanyeol is due.

He nearly knocks the plate of cookies on the floor when his doorbell rings twenty minutes later.

The dragons all react like a pack of excited puppies and rush for the door but Baekhyun sends them back into the living room with a quick word and a promise of a treat later if they behave. Sehun is the last to go, still peeping around the far corner of the hallway passage.

Baekhyun casts a quick look into the long mirror that hangs not far from the front door as he passes, smoothing out his shirt. He flicks a quick hand through his hair to push it back and hopes that Chanyeol isn’t expecting an expensive suit or anything. Jeans and a button down shirt are Baekhyun’s usual attire here; anything less durable tends to be accidentally shredded. (There’s a reason Baekhyun assures his friends the ripped pants look is back in.)

Swallowing past the fluttering nerves that have crawled up his stomach and into his throat, Baekhyun approaches the door and tugs it open.

The figure outside turns towards the open space and Baekhyun’s mouth drops open as he looks up (and up) until he passes a nice chest and broad shoulders and finally finds the most handsome face he’s ever seen.

Topping it all off is a mop of unruly baby-blue hair that’s… Baekhyun stares. It makes Chanyeol smile; a bashful grin full of teeth as he ducks his head and scratches at the back of his neck.

“Sorry. I should have probably known there would be magic here and worn a cap or something.”

The ends of his blue hair are a faded to an enticing purple mix and that’s how Baekhyun knows to drop his eyes to the tips of Chanyeol’s ears that are poking out of the hair.

“You’re an elf,” Baekhyun breathes. That explains the sensitivity to magic; Elves react to the direct presence of it and Chanyeol had walked straight through the front gate. His hair was displaying that innate reaction now.

“Half-elf,” Chanyeol corrects softly, dropping his hand to hold it out. “A pleasure to meet you.”

Baekhyun takes the hand and exhales shakily as it engulfs his own entirely. Chanyeol is tall. And broad. And cute as a button and Baekhyun is so, so fucked.

Chanyeol is his type.

Baekhyun gulps, dropping the warm hand and taking a step back to allow Chanyeol entrance. The other man steps past obediently and Baekhyun gets a faint whiff of his cologne as Chanyeol moves into the house. Baekhyun sets his shoulders as he closes the door, mentally slapping himself.

_Get it together Baekhyun. Mind on the arrangement. Not on his looks. This is business. _

“Come on through. Just uh, be aware that you’ll probably be the centre of attention when you get to the living room.”

“The dragons you mentioned?” Chanyeol fills the hallway and Baekhyun deliberately doesn’t let his eyes linger on the soft tee he can see under the faded denim jacket Chanyeol has on. At least he paid attention when Baekhyun said to wear something sturdy. The fact that the dark jeans he has on hug him in all the right places and accentuate his impossibly long legs are just a bonus.

“Yeah. There all inside right now. But I can put them out if you like to start meeting them slow. The whole block of land we’re on is warded. It keeps them safe from wandering out into the street.”

“That’s the magic I walked through when I arrived.” Chanyeol looks impressed with this instead of disgusted which is a huge relief to start with. Baekhyun had told him about the sanctuary on the phone before he’d agreed on a day to meet. If Chanyeol had turned out to not like dragons then the whole deal would have been off before it began. Not everyone approved sanctuaries for known vicious creatures and his babies were too important to have someone around who was intolerant. “It felt strong.”

“Warding glyphs on each of the compass points of the front and back yard,” Baekhyun replies proudly. “All laid down on the summer equinox. I set them in cement myself. That way they won’t degrade as fast.”

Chanyeol grins, eyebrows raising. “Cleverer than most. My cousin tried to keep gryphons in the back shed once and only painted the glyphs on.”

Baekhyun winces. “How long did it take them to scratch it all off?”

“About three days.” Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows comically. “My aunt spent the next two weeks trying to stop them nesting on her roof.”

Baekhyun laughs, the surprised sound punched out of him. “They weigh a ton! I’m surprised her roof didn’t cave in.”

“Oh yeah. Another week and it would have.”

Chanyeol’s demeanor is relaxed and open, chatting to Baekhyun like they’re two people who met in line at a supermarket and something about it calms Baekhyun’s nerves a little. He waves a hand towards the end of the hallway and just catches a small multicolored head as it ducks out of sight. “Okay well if you’re sure you’re comfortable with it, the horde is down the hall. And so are cookies.”

“Sweets,” Chanyeol moans happily, turning to hunt them down and Baekhyun nearly fumbles over his own feet at the sound. He catches sight of himself in the mirror again and swears under his breath.

His cheeks are faintly flushed. He wonders if Chanyeol has noticed yet. He swallows and calls out.

“Last turn on the right. Just watch out for the-”

A faint bang sounds and Chanyeol nearly goes head over heels, catching himself on the doorframe with one hand as he lifts a foot off the empty basket he’s tripped on.

“-basket.” Baekhyun finishes, unable to hold back a giggle. “Sorry. Xiumin drags his to the doorway of the room. It’s a guarding reflex.”

Chanyeol flashes him an unbothered grin and steps around it. Baekhyun follows slowly, wondering at the duality. Who would’ve known elves could be clumsy. It’s kind of endearing, really.

_Half-elf_, he reminds himself. _Not a full elf. Not an aloof, haughty, stuck up-_

Baekhyun rounds the corner to find Chanyeol has lowered himself to ground level and is lying flat on the floor like a starfish, nine sparkly bodies surrounding his head in a ring and peering down at him.

“Am I being non-threatening enough?” Chanyeol asks eagerly.

Baekhyun laughs so hard he has to prop himself up against the wall.

* * *

Chanyeol’s hair fades slowly back to being all sky blue as the afternoon trickles on and he keeps his distance from the wards at the gate. Baekhyun is fascinated by it.

Chanyeol catches him looking for about the fifth time and runs a hand through his bangs, making it all stick up for half a second before flopping back down to cover his forehead. “Kind of a giveaway in social situations.”

“It’s amazing,” Baekhyun murmurs before his brain catches up with his mouth. “I mean uh, I’ve never known anyone with elvish blood before.”

Chanyeol dips his head at the compliment, hiding his smile. “My mother’s side. My father is human.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun fiddles with his now-empty mug before placing it on the arm of the chair he’s sitting in. Chanyeol had been offered the larger couch and when the guard-babies had deemed him friendly and finally let him stand up he took his place there, splayed out because Bobohu had taken an instant liking to him and was refusing to move from his place snoozing on Chanyeol’s left thigh.

Baekhyun hates how he kind of envies the little guy.

Chanyeol, to his credit, had taken to the whelplings like a duck to water and they to him (Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol’s inherent attunement to all things magical might have helped him there). Almost immediately they had sniffed and nuzzled and clambered all over him before lazily dispersing back into the rest of the house. It was the best endorsement they could have given him, Baekhyun explained, to not see him as a threat. Even Xiumin and Suho were playing chasey with total abandon somewhere in the bedroom without a care.

The dragons like him. Baekhyun considers that an incredibly reliable judgement of character. And Chanyeol seems very content just to sit amongst the squeaks and warbles and tiny roars and just… talk to Baekhyun. He was amicable and laughed readily and seemed far too unconscious of his stunning looks. In fact they’d talked about everything _except_ the real reason he was there. Which Baekhyun knows that as much as he’s enjoying the whole encounter… has to come up at some point. This was after all, a transaction.

Baekhyun is surprised to find that thought kind of stings a little.

He crosses and re-crosses his legs until Chen slinks up and chases his bouncing shoelace. Chanyeol notices the restlessness and a little of the playful ease leaves his posture as he sits up straighter. Serious.

“I guess we should sort a few things out.”

Baekhyun nods, foot still bouncing. Chanyeol’s gaze flicks to it and he smiles. It’s warm.

“I promise this is all above board. I’m not here to try and marry you for real, you only have to play pretend.” He ticks the points off like he’s given it all a great deal of thought. “I will pay you the first week in advance if you like, just to show you I’m serious. I just need a temporary, very convincing companion.”

Baekhyun nods slowly. It all suddenly feels very real. They’re actually going to do this. “I’m going to ask you why you need a partner so badly. I’d like to know what I’m getting into.”

“That’s only fair.” Chanyeol stays calm and even more importantly, Bobohu doesn’t flinch from his sprawl. Dragons are natural lie detectors. Baekhyun finds that incredibly reassuring. The only thing that changes are Chanyeol’s eyes. They look momentarily… sad. But in a blink it’s gone again. Chanyeol takes a deep breath.

“I don’t know how much you remember from the mandatory cultural awareness courses we all had to take in high school but elven clans exist in a tentative power balance with each other. At the start of next month there will be a visitation to my mother’s clan from the one closest to us in both location and influence. It’s important that my house shows coherence and strength to maintain our standing. I’m the eldest son and it’s important that I present well.”

“And you couldn’t… as a single, unattached guy?”

For the first time Chanyeol flushes. “That’s my fault. Elves naturally adhere to some very archaic traditions. They marry for power, not love. But my father, being human, has never liked that particular tradition and hasn’t forced me to uphold it. I was free to date who I liked. But now that we’re being challenged, it looks better in the eyes of everyone else if I’m betrothed.”

“And your parents are okay with this whole scheme?”

Chanyeol bites his lip, looking down. Baekhyun watches with interest as the tips of his ears grow pink. “Ah, not exactly. When they announced the visitation I may have… I may have tried to reassure them a little too much and they took it as-”

“As you were engaged?”

Chanyeol nods sadly. “And once they thought it my mother was so hopeful that I couldn’t exactly back down. I made up some story about meeting someone a year ago. Even if I have to tell them the truth after this clan business is all over, at least they’ll all believe it’s true for the visitation. And that’s what’s important.”

Baekhyun is struck by the sudden urge to comfort Chanyeol, who looks miserable sitting there with his story out in the open. But before he can do anything Bobohu yawns and changes position, clambering up fully onto Chanyeol’s lap. He circles a couple of times and then plops down, glowing faintly. Chanyeol’s eyes go wide and the very ends of his hair change.

Bobohu purrs; a gentle comforting rumble as if he can sense Chanyeol’s distress. Startled, Chanyeol lays a hand on Bobohu’s back and hesitantly strokes him. The glow filters out between his fingers. When he looks up at Baekhyun he manages a smile.

“So if you’ll have me, that’s my story.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, unsure if Chanyeol quite knows how accidentally endearing his phrasing is. “I accept your proposal,” he quips. Chanyeol’s smile widens and Baekhyun holds up a hand. “On one condition.”

“Name it.”

“There are nine little stories in this house. If you’ll accept _them_ then we have a deal.”

Chanyeol scratches Bobohu’s sides, earning him a happy wing flap. “Only nine?”

Baekhyun nods. “Nine dragons.”

Chanyeol flicks Baekhyun a curious look between his scratches. “What about your story?”

“What you see us what you get,” Baekhyun laughs. “An average cook, a mediocre housekeeper, a poor excuse for a social butterfly…” he spreads his arms. “But I’m half decent at spell-work and not a bad bedtime singer.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows climb, disappearing behind the pinkish fringe. “I’ll take your word on that.”

“For the whelplings,” Baekhyun clarifies, resisting the childish urge to poke his tongue out at Chanyeol. “Anyway,” he hurries on as Chanyeol laughs. “If you plan on pretending to sweep me off my feet then I guess you should meet everyone properly.”

Chanyeol looks down at his full lap and Baekhyun immediately supplies, “Bobohu. One of the older dragons. Cheeky as anything and will live on your lap for the whole time if you let him be that needy. Affinity is photokinesis.”

Chanyeol nods. Baekhyun scoops up Chen and lets him flop upside down on his hands. “Chen. Newest. Loudest. Affinity is electrokinesis.” Chen helpfully lets out a piercing yip and Baekhyun turns him over and covers his snout. “Still learning his inside voice.”

He sets Chen down and calls for Sehun, who appears far too quickly to have been anywhere but out in the hall eavesdropping. “Sehun. Youngest and babiest of the horde.” Baekhyun watches him approach Chanyeol and nose around the leg of his jeans before latching on and mouthing the denim experimentally. “Still teething. Don’t let him near anything expensive. Affinity is aerokinesis.”

Chanyeol reaches down and carefully scoops Sehun up under the belly like a cat and brings him to eye height. He turns him left and right to watch the different colors intermingle on his scales. Sehun apparently thinks this is great fun and latches onto Chanyeol’s thumb, suckling.

“Soo,” Baekhyun calls a little louder and a series of very deep thumps pound in (predictably) from the direction of the kitchen. Chanyeol sets Sehun down with wide eyes and Baekhyun enjoys the momentary confusion as Chanyeol spots the short little black dragon, obviously expecting something far larger by the sounds.

Baekhyun digs into his pocket for a bite-sized snack and holds it out for Chanyeol to take. “Soo. Smallest of the whole lot. Can often be found sleeping on the top of the fridge in the kitchen. Likes to keep me company when I cook.” He watches as Chanyeol offers the treat and Soo sniffs at the biscuit, eyeing the newcomer before delicately taking it. “Affinity if you haven’t already guessed it is geokinesis.”

Lay wanders in because Soo has left him alone and Baekhyun runs a gentle hand along the wings as they pass by his chair. “Lay. Quietest. Sleeps with a stuffed toy sheep. Tends to keep to himself. Took me a long time to figure out what his affinity might be. As far as I can tell it’s biokinesis. Things just tend to… grow around him a lot.”

“Grow?” Chanyeol asks as Lay circles the cuffs of his jeans curiously. A faint scent of fresh flowers wafts up.

“I’ve never been a big gardener.” Baekhyun shrugs. “But since I took Lay in the plants here all seem to have taken a new lease on life.”

Lay peeks up the leg of Chanyeol’s jeans. When he withdraws his head a few leaves follow, disappearing before they hit the ground.

“Brace yourself for the next one,” Baekhyun mentions and then at Chanyeol’s curious look he calls for Kai. Who promptly pops into existence on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Chanyeol gives a yelp but manages to not flail _too_ much. Baekhyun hides his grin with a small cough. 

“Kai. Another younger one out of the bunch. Hardest to find when he doesn’t want to talk to you, but if you give Soo a treat he’s usually unable to resist joining him.” Kai nuzzles under Chanyeol’s ear. “Very cuddly. Affinity is chronokinesis.”

Sehun who had wandered off again suddenly streaks past the chairs and Baekhyun, knowing what’s coming reaches down just as Loey barges in after him, catching him mid-chase. “This,” he holds up the whelpling who gallops on air for a few seconds more before realizing he’s going nowhere and licks Baekhyun’s hand. “Is Loey. A little bigger than the others. Firecracker. If you hear something breaking it’s likely him. Doesn’t know his own strength apparently. Affinity is pyrokinesis.”

Baekhyun lowers Loey down and his legs are going before he hits the ground, zooming in a semicircle around Soo before chasing Sehun back out. Soo watches them go with an air of great indifference.

Kai vanishes off Chanyeol’s shoulder and reappears against Soo’s side, flopping heavily against him until the other dragon pays him some attention.

Chanyeol looks a little overwhelmed already but he glances around expectedly. “That’s seven right?”

Baekhyun nods. “The eldest two are probably crashed out in the bedroom. Want to find them?”

Chanyeol nods eagerly. “Lead the way.”

“They all have their own beds in a secondary room,” Baekhyun explains as he guides them through the house. “But they prefer to try and get away with sleeping in mine.”

Peeking into the bedroom confirms his words. Both Xiumin and Suho are crashed out on the pillows, snoring. Chanyeol gives a faint ‘aww’ at the sight.

“It’s hard work being the pack moms,” Baekhyun whispers. He points to the right pillow. “Xiumin. Eldest. Probably the calmest out of the whole lot. Nothing much rattles him. Affinity is cryokinesis.”

Swapping to Suho, Baekhyun smiles. “Suho. Self-appointed guardian of the pack. He rounds everyone up if they get too rowdy. Usually your best assistant at bedtime.”

“What’s his magical affinity?” Chanyeol murmurs as they turn to leave.

Baekhyun hesitates, glancing back into the room. “Hydrokinesis,” he finally answers. Glancing at Chanyeol shows no flicker of recognition at the word’s implication. Baekhyun relaxes slightly, angling the subject a little. “He likes to blow bubbles. Lots of bubbles.”

Chanyeol’s face turns fond. “That’s cute.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun pulls the door half closed as they walk out. “He’s the cutest.”

Chanyeol stops at the divide where the hallway branches into both the kitchen and living room. The late afternoon sun streaming in through the window turns his hair to a distracting shade of ocean blue. Baekhyun didn’t realized how long they’d been talking.

Chanyeol looks… happy. When Baekhyun comments on that he seems to become self-conscious for a second, huffing a faint laugh.

“I just… I had no idea when I wrote that ad if anyone would even answer. And this is the kind of outcome I didn’t dare hope for.”

Baekhyun cocks his head. “What do you mean?”

Chanyeol looks around the small house. “You’re an amazing person who spends his time caring for creatures half of society would run screaming from.” His bright eyes fall back on Baekhyun, scanning him from head to toe in a way that makes Baekhyun feel _warm._ “Someone I’d be proud to introduce to my parents.”

Baekhyun smiles, butterflies gathering again. “I’m glad. I’ve never exactly been husband material but I can try my best.”

Chanyeol reaches into the pocket of his jacket at that and produces a thick envelope. “Speaking of, I’ll honor my promise. The first week’s payment up front.”

The warmth inside Baekhyun cracks a little. “Oh. Yes. Of course.” He takes the money-stuffed envelope awkwardly. “This will help a lot around here. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Chanyeol’s bashful grin is something Baekhyun thinks he could very much get used to. It puffs up one cheek when he makes it adorably lopsided. “So uh, how would you like to do this?”

“This?” Baekhyun squeezes the envelope.

Chanyeol lifts one broad shoulder. Baekhyun pointedly does _not_ let his eyes drift.

“This whole arrangement. I mean I didn’t exactly plan any of it out to tell you the truth. Didn’t expect to get this far but I’d uh, I’d like to get to know you. Spend some time. So we can make this believable.”

“Ah. Right. Of course.” Baekhyun swallows, scrambling to think of something. No one had ever prepared him for having a six foot tall wet dream standing in his living room talking about... this. “I mean you’re welcome to um… you can come over I guess? Get to know the dragons better? I have a friend who does what he can but I can always use more full time help.”

Chanyeol looks like a kid who has just been given the run of a candy shop. “Really?”

Baekhyun squints. “Really. Why?”

“I just… I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Chanyeol’s excitement is infectious. He can swap between adorable and bouncy so fast Baekhyun has whiplash. “Really doing this.”

“Hey you’re paying,” Baekhyun shrugs. “I’m acting.”

Chanyeol blinks, almost like he’s forgotten that small part. His cheeks dust and he dips his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Yeah. So uh, I should probably head home right? Got a lot to think about.”

Baekhyun nods, starting for the front. He deliberately doesn’t look in the mirror as he passes it this time, moving straight to open the door and let Chanyeol step through.

Just as he’s about to cross the threshold Sehun zooms up the hallway and tackles Chanyeol’s left ankle, latching on with all four legs. Baekhyun looks on in astonishment as Chanyeol glances down.

“Hello?”

“Shit. Sorry.” Baekhyun quickly crouches down and detaches Sehun one stubborn leg at a time, finally unwinding his tail last as he tries to cling on. Outside a gust whips up, rustling the bushes. “I think… he likes you.”

Sehun sniffs, giving a tiny warble. His eyes are so huge it’s comical. He’s pulling out all the stops.

But Chanyeol melts, looking at the whelpling like he’s quite frankly adorable. And that’s how Baekhyun knows Sehun is definitely going to have the other man wrapped around his claw from day one. Baekhyun cradles the dragon and keeps his wings pinned so he can’t launch after their departing guest. His… er, husband. Oh god that’s strange. “Hey hey, don’t make a fuss. Chanyeol is coming back.” He bounces Sehun gently as Chanyeol reaches out to stroke him.

“I’ll be back I promise.” Chanyeol’s eyes flick up from Sehun to Baekhyun. “Soon?”

“Tomorrow?” Baekhyun offers, kicking himself for how breathless the word comes out. So he wants those adorable eyes and charming smile back in his house again, sue him. “I mean if you’re free.”

Chanyeol nods, looking down to Sehun. “See? Tomorrow it is.”

Sehun stops fussing and peeps happily; the breeze outside blows into a small spiral that makes Chanyeol’s hair fly everywhere. When it settles again around his ears it’s faintly purple again. Baekhyun thinks he looks beautiful.

He’s so screwed.

Chanyeol hesitates a fraction of a second longer and Baekhyun almost thinks he looks just as reluctant to part, but his thoughts are derailed totally as three freshly washed pillowcases chirp and float along the length of the front yard like a procession of gleeful ghosts.

Baekhyun has to wave Chanyeol off to go chase the dragons down and retrieve his washing.

* * *

Baekhyun knows to expect Chanyeol late the next morning. What he doesn’t expect is the big backpack he’s carrying. Baekhyun peers at it as Suho and Loey dart out to sniff and paw at the item when he brings it inside and puts it down. Bobohu climbs it like a miniature hill and claims it, sitting proudly on top and glowing warningly whenever the others try to join him.

“What’s that for?”

Chanyeol dusts his hands and Baekhyun ignores how fucking edible he looks in cargo pants and a hoodie as he answers.

“Just a few things.” Chanyeol looks… nervous. “I didn’t know what to pack so I thought I’d bring the basics and I can always go back for anything else I’ve forgotten later.”

Baekhyun blinks. “Like what?”

“Well,” Chanyeol crouches down and gently scoops Bobohu off (who takes it as an invitation to clamber up onto his shoulder and watch). “Mostly it’s clothes and toiletries. I figured it’d be pretty dirty work in some cases so lots of spares.” Bobohu nips his earlobe at that and Chanyeol taps him on the nose before continuing. “Uh, a few tomes I’m reading up on clan etiquette, my charger, a cookbook I found that lists snacks dragons might like and… oh crap I’ll need to buy a toothbrush.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he gapes. Wait_. What the fuck?_

Chanyeol kindly greets Xiumin who pads out to sniff him all over and leave a trail of frost along his clothing but Baekhyun has still short-circuited, his brain going a million miles an hour. Chanyeol had thought Baekhyun inferred yesterday to… Baekhyun’s knees feel faintly wobbly.

He thought Baekhyun had meant they should … _live_ together for the next few weeks? As in co-habit, share a common space and do things like be physically around this hot as hell half-elf twenty four seven…

Chanyeol glances up while Xiumin sticks his snout into the open flap of the backpack and Baekhyun, desperate to make it known that he’s okay with this idea, blurts out without thinking, “You should have the main bedroom.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and Baekhyun scrambles to explain. “I mean the dragons have the only other bedroom and there’s no way I’m making you sleep on the couch-” Not now that he knows he’s going to have Chanyeol here _permanently_. He’d never be that rude. “-so it only makes sense.”

Chanyeol stands and Bobohu flaps off to glide away into the hall. “Nono I’ll take the couch. I’m not making you give up your bed.”

Baekhyun looks pointedly around Chanyeol at the couch. “You’re going to destroy your back on that. No way.”

“I’ll be _fine_.” Chanyeol assures him like it’s absolutely no big deal to squash his large self onto a couch that Baekhyun can easily reach both ends of. But Baekhyun knows from the babies when to keep an argument going and when to pick a later battle so he shakes his head.

“We can bond over sleeping arrangements later. Let’s-” A delighted shriek sounds and Sehun darts in to plop his shimmery butt on top of Chanyeol’s boot and state up at him. His tail flicks from side to side in a draconic approximation of a wag that Baekhyun knows he’s picked up from stalking Mrs Ling’s dogs through the side fence. “-well I was going to say let’s take you to put your things away but I think you have a guide already.”

Kai appears with a faint displacement of air and latches onto the backpack by one strap, proceeding to try and drag it out of the lounge. Baekhyun can’t hide the amusement in his voice. “Welcome to the family. If you don’t want them to put your things where only they can find them I suggest you start making yourself at home.”

Chanyeol looks equal parts terrified and excited at the prospect. Baekhyun figures they’re now even on the scale of surprises for today.

* * *

“You know,” Baekhyun says casually as he finishes washing the collection baby bottles in the kitchen sink, “I think you’re only marrying me for my dragons.”

Chanyeol, with Suho and Loey perched on one shoulder each and Sehun cradled in his arms, pretends to pout. “I have no idea what you mean.” Suho blows a lazy bubble against the side of his head to watch the strands turn purple.

Baekhyun grins down at the suds. “I may have to rethink this arrangement. There’s a chance they might end up liking you more than me.”

“You feed them and scold them,” Chanyeol reminds him. “Which just means I get to be the one that spoils them. It’s decided.”

Baekhyun places one of the rinsed bottles onto the drying rack. “Is it too late to back out now?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol responds primly. He can’t hold the expression though as Sehun wiggles. Chanyeol breaks into a fond smile.

Baekhyun nods down at the youngest, raising his eyebrows. “You’re neglecting those spoiling duties apparently.”

Chanyeol immediately resumes his belly rubs. “How could anyone be afraid of you?” he murmurs, watching Sehun settle again and his eyes drift closed. “Any of you?”

Baekhyun’s gaze flicks to Suho for a split second but he forces himself back to looking at the bottles. “You know how people can be. Anything that’s different is automatically evil until rigorously and extensively proven otherwise.” He places another few bottles onto the rack. “I think that’s why they’ve taken to you so quickly. We don’t have a lot of visitors and they’re used to Zitao and I being the only ones not reacting angrily. Even the kids in the street sometimes throw bricks.”

Chanyeol’s smile fades a fraction. “What made you decide to do this? It can’t be easy.”

Baekhyun stacks the last of the bottles until they’re all in two neat, dripping rows. Soo watches everything contentedly from on top of the fridge, tail swinging lazily.

“I never had any pets growing up but my best friend’s family ran a breeding program for unicorns. We weren’t allowed into the pens -they were expensive thoroughbreds- but I used to spend every afternoon watching them look after the colts. It seemed a noble life. Helping things.” Baekhyun smiles as Loey nuzzles under Chanyeol’s collar. “I wanted to do that kind of thing.”

Still petting Sehun, Chanyeol rests against the fridge and Baekhyun is abruptly reminded of how _tall_ he is. “So how do you get from watching thoroughbreds to looking after what some would argue are lost causes?”

The tip of Loey’s tail glows faintly red like an ember. Baekhyun reaches up and gives him a gentle pat on the butt. “I found Loey first. He was dumped outside where I used to work as an assistant at a veterinary clinic. We took him in but he had no restraining charm on so he was terrified and nearly burned the place down before I learned how to make one that would suit. No one wanted him after that. He was in very real danger of being put down. So I took him home. The rest have either been dumped or I’ve found. After I took in about five or so I had to give up full time work to become an official shelter.”

“Licensing would have been a fun process,” Chanyeol murmurs. Above him on the fridge’s edge Soo stretches and scoots over to balance on top of Chanyeol’s head, pawing his hair like a happy kitten.

Baekhyun laughs. “Oh yeah. Took me a long time to get registered, that’s for sure. But once I became known as the resident dragon guy I slowly ended up with the rest. They’re a handful,” Baekhyun tugs off his rubber gloves and reaches up to scoop Soo off Chanyeol’s hair. He notices the other man leans down obligingly and something about that tugs at his heart. “But I wouldn’t change them for the world.”

Soo yawns deeply. A faint hairline crack appears along one of the kitchen tiles and Chanyeol’s eyes widen a fraction. “You mentioned a restraining charm? What’s that?”

“That,” Baekhyun lets Soo down onto the ground as Kai pops into existence beside his foot. The pair race off. “Is the only thing that allows me the legal right to keep them.”

At Chanyeol’s quizzical look Baekhyun motions for him to follow. Chanyeol lets the rest of his companions down and follows, Sehun attempting to cling to his ankle once more until Suho nips him in reprimand and herds him out.

“All dragons are born with an innate affinity for a certain class of natural magic,” Baekhyun explains as he moves for his bedroom, letting Chanyeol inside. One wall is lined with a crowded desk; scrolls, books, quills and candles fill every inch. Baekhyun picks up a small box from one end and holds it out to Chanyeol. “It’s part of why they’re so feared. Unrestrained, their power is immense. Everyone’s read the history books.”

Chanyeol nods, opens the box and Baekhyun scoots closer to indicate the nine colored jewels inside, each no bigger than a droplet. He points to the red one. “This was the first I designed. It’s for Loey. It tempers his fire abilities significantly so a stray hiccup doesn’t send the whole room up in flames.”

Chanyeol looks along the row. “How do they work?”

“Once the spellwork is activated I slip it between the soft scales on their neck, right above where the glands are that house their particular ability inside their throat. Lasts about six months then I have to replace them.”

Chanyeol flicks Baekhyun an astonished look. “And you mastered them on your own?”

“It took time.” Baekhyun concentrates on _not_ noticing how Chanyeol’s arm brushes his as they stand so close. “Suho’s took probably the longest. But if I didn’t figure it out, I wouldn’t have been able to keep them.”

Chanyeol lets out a faint sound of surprise. “That’s so impressive, I have no words. That’s… wow.” He smiles and Baekhyun glances up in time to catch it, stilling for a second at how lovely it makes his already handsome face. Clearing his throat, Baekhyun quickly takes the box back and puts a little distance between them.

“So now you know.”

“Thank you for showing me.” Chanyeol’s words are quiet and it makes Baekhyun look at him again.

“The dragons like you. That’s enough for me to like you too.”

The faint color that blooms across Chanyeol’s cheeks makes him drop their gaze. “That’s…” he shuffles his feet. “That’s really cool. That the—that the dragons… like me.”

Baekhyun replaces the box just for something to do because one man should not be able to pull off sexy _and_ cute. It makes him even more flustered for a second when he realizes they’re still standing three feet from his bed. “Uh so… right. Bedtime routine.” He claps his hands brusquely. “Ever herded cats before?”

* * *

Chanyeol groans, flopping back into the couch, arms and legs akimbo. “I’m dead. That’s it. Phone my parents.”

Baekhyun throws a dry towel at him. Partially because the poor guy is sopping wet, partially so Baekhyun doesn’t have to notice that fact. “Welcome to night one.”

Chanyeol just whimpers and drapes the towel over his head. It leaves the peaks of his nipples distractingly visible through his thin, soaked t-shirt and Baekhyun quickly moves for the kitchen to pour two mugs of steaming hot tea. At least he can blame his red face on the steam. “Hey you had the easier part of just drying them,” he calls back. “I had to wrestle them into the tub.”

Chanyeol moans pitifully in response.

Baekhyun returns ten minutes later to find he hasn’t moved, but that he now has Loey sitting on his chest glowing a very gentle red. Baekhyun places Chanyeol’s mug on the low table. “Drink up then have a hot shower. It’ll help you not be so sore tomorrow.”

Chanyeol raises the towel and scrubs it through his hair. “How do such small things make so much of a _mess_?” He looks down at Loey. “Thank you, by the way. You’re very warm.”

Loey kneads Chanyeol’s stomach contentedly, claws picking at the fabric. Baekhyun would tell him off for that but he’s at least dried Chanyeol’s shirt so he figures he can be grateful and let this one slide.

“Bath time isn’t their favorite, except for Xiumin and Suho. The running after them _before_ it is.”

Chanyeol huffs a laugh. “I can see why.” With a wince he leans forward and snags his mug, cupping it in both hands. “Thank you for being patient while I learned.”

Baekhyun hides his shy smile behind blowing on his tea and taking a sip. “I’ll put them to bed by myself tonight. You’ve earned a reprieve.”

“No I can-“ Chanyeol rolls his shoulders, trying to unknot them. “I can help. “

“You’ll be better off showering.” Baekhyun offers kindly. “I’ve got this.”

Chanyeol’s yawn would have rivaled Soo’s from earlier. “Only if you’re sure.”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun hums faintly against the rim of his mug and watches Chanyeol rest his own on Loey’s back to keep it warm. He looks so tired it’s kind of endearing. “Get some rest. The bed is all yours.”

“Nope,” Chanyeol rubs his eyes with the heel of one hand. “Couch.”

Baekhyun takes a breath to argue but Lay scoots in and tugs at the damp hem of his pants with tiny teeth. “Okay, okay I’m coming. Everyone all settled?”

Lay zooms off with a peep and Baekhyun levers himself upright, draining the rest of the mug in one go. “Bedtime stories,” he explains to Chanyeol as Loey bunches himself up and takes a flying leap at the other armchair, rebounding off it to head for the second bedroom. “And sometimes songs if they’re good.”

Chanyeol places a hand against his chest and looks at Baekhyun like he’s just said the most precious thing he’s ever heard. “Please tell me you’re not pulling my leg. That story-time for baby dragons is a real thing.”

Baekhyun smiles. “Maybe once you get your stamina up you’ll get to see it for real.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol gets to his feet like he’s tapped a well of energy somewhere and pokes his bottom lip out as he heads for the bathroom. “My stamina is just fine thank you.”

Baekhyun makes a hasty exit before he can think too hard on the implications of _that_ one.

* * *

By the time Baekhyun finishes bedding down the pack and has turned off all the lights, Chanyeol has showered and settled himself stubbornly on the couch.

He’s crashed out entirely so Baekhyun fetches him a spare blanket and covers the extra length of lower leg that’s hanging out and locks up, resolving to have at least another discussion the following day as to sleeping arrangements.

The money still sits in the envelope on the dining table and Baekhyun brushes his fingertips over the paper as he turns out the kitchen lights. In the background Chanyeol softly snores away and Baekhyun’s fingers clench at the reminder of why he’s ultimately here. In his house and in his life.

_Off limits, Baekhyun. No matter what. _

He turns in for the night and sleep is surprisingly fast to claim him.

It’s why when he feels a faint tug at his elbow, Baekhyun assumes it’s morning already and can’t understand why his eyes are so goddamn tired and sore. Opening them reveals that one, it’s still dark and two, only three hours have actually passed. Baekhyun drags himself up onto one elbow and squints at the clock.

“It’s 1am,” he croaks, scrubbing at his face. Looking around reveals a single familiar golden face looking up at him from his bedside. “Kai… what the heck are you doing?”

Kai chirps quietly and stretches his snout up again, tugging on Baekhyun’s elbow. Yawning, Baekhyun shoves the covers away and stands up. “What is it?”

In a soundless pop Kai disappears and reappears at Baekhyun’s doorway. The meaning is crystal clear. Baekhyun shoves his feet into warm slippers and pads out, following.

He gets to the entrance of the living room and his eyes have adjusted enough to the darkness to see with relative clarity.

Chanyeol must be a restless sleeper. All his blankets are dumped on the floor in tangled lumps and he’s maneuvered the pillow Baekhyun gave him to his front. He’s curled around it, shivering.

Baekhyun makes a small sound and crosses the distance, scoping up the blankets and replacing them carefully across his long limbs so not as to disturb him. All it does though is make Chanyeol snuffle and cling tighter to the pillow. But at least he stops trembling. Baekhyun smiles for a second and then tucks the end of the covers a little tighter, just in case he tosses again.

Satisfied with his handiwork he picks Kai up, walking back out.

He gets as far as the edge of the room before Kai zaps out of the crook of his arm. Baekhyun whirls around and spots him reappearing on Chanyeol’s clutched pillow.

Collecting the cover in his mouth, Kai tugs it a little higher over Chanyeol’s shoulder and then flashes silently back into Baekhyun’s arms. With a fond roll of his eyes Baekhyun carries him back to his little bed.

* * *

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything the following day, deciding not to mention anything about his midnight visit. It would probably just sound weird. But he can’t help noticing Chanyeol rolling his shoulders a little and popping his neck throughout the day. That couch really is too small, but Chanyeol doesn’t complain.

But the image of him cuddled up around the pillow in a scrunched position lingers, prompting Baekhyun to casually mention swapping as they’re mixing formula for the lunch bottles. It’s easiest to do it all on the kitchen table and line the small containers up to be filled one by one.

Chanyeol declines again with a smile. “It’s nothing, really. I’m the guest so I take the couch.”

Baekhyun attempts to persuade him to no avail, stepping around the peeping, hungry babies as they mill about both their ankles. Finally a thought occurs to him and he almost smacks himself for not thinking of it sooner.

“I can buy a sofa bed!” he exclaims brightly. With what’s left over from Chanyeol’s downpayment after Baekhyun pays the rent he can afford that at least.

Chanyeol pauses, almost like he’s considering the idea. But he finally shakes his head, powder blue hair fluffing. “Keep it,” he replies. “Spend it on the dragons.”

Baekhyun pours the formula into the last of the bottles Chanyeol holds steady. “But it’s not fair-”

“No buts,” Chanyeol smiles, capping the bottle. He’s yet to put his jacket on today and the tendons in his bare forearms flex with the movement. Baekhyun swallows and looks away as Chanyeol finishes firmly. “They’re more important.”

Baekhyun drags his eyes to Chanyeol’s handsome face. “They’re going to think I’m neglecting you,” he retorts without thinking.

Chanyeol barks out a laugh, the back of one hand smacking Baekhyun’s shoulder and causing him to jump. It rests there warmly for a second before sliding away. “I’ll have to prove you aren’t, then.” And before Baekhyun can blink he’s slung that same arm around his shoulder and hauled Baekhyun against his side.

“See?” Chanyeol asks the milling pack below them who are all watching this behavior with great interest. He rubs Baekhyun’s shoulder for emphasis. “I’m fine.”

Baekhyun goes stock still, trembling with the force of not moving a muscle. Chanyeol’s body warmth is intoxicating and this close under his arm Baekhyun can smell the woodsy scent of his cologne. He draws in a shaky breath and it takes everything in him not to melt into it. But after a heartbeat has passed he feels Chanyeol release him and Baekhyun makes a show of huffing and pushing him away.

“Oh yeah sure, that’ll totally have them believing you.”

Chanyeol grins, picking up a bottle and shaking it. “Well it’s more than them that will have to believe me.”

Oh. Right. Husbands. The memory hits Baekhyun and he’s momentarily stupefied at how he forgot such an important detail _again_. That Chanyeol isn’t just a happy house guest and helping hand… he’s here for a purpose.

It’s his personality, Baekhyun blames silently. He’s so companionable and full of enthusiasm for every task Baekhyun gives him. Nothing is too much trouble. And even now Baekhyun watches him bend and lift up Xiumin, nestling him against his broad chest and giving him the bottle to clamp onto. He’s just so… painfully perfect.

Baekhyun is beginning to wonder if answering this ad is worth his sanity.

And then reality catches up, Chanyeol looks back to him and finishes with, “…don’t you think?” And Baekhyun realizes what he’s referring to.

Other people. Human and elf. Chanyeol’s family. And guests. Are going to have to believe that they’re a couple. Who do couple things in front of other people like hugging and cuddling and… and… kissing…

_Oh god_.

Baekhyun goes bright red and hurriedly bends down to scoop up Bobohu who is pawing at his calf and making noises like he hasn’t been fed in a month. Propping him along one forearm Baekhyun plucks a bottle and shakes it hurriedly, offering it for the dragon to latch onto. He’s painfully aware of Chanyeol looking at him. It makes his face burn even hotter.

Finally Chanyeol speaks again, soft and hesitant. “Are you… having second thoughts about all this?”

Baekhyun’s head shoots up. Chanyeol immediately drops his eyes, looking at Xiumin while bouncing him gently and Baekhyun’s heart twists because oh hell, if only he knew the truth…

“Because y’know,” Chanyeol continues quietly, lifting one shoulder. “I’d understand if you were.”

“W-what?” Baekhyun squeaks. “No! No I’m… I’m sorry,” he rocks Bobohu slightly, swaying. “I just... shit. No I’m okay. I really am. I’m cool with this. I guess some things just occurred to me,” he finishes lamely.

“You can still back out.” Chanyeol copies Baekhyun’s movements to help Xiumin drink. “And you can keep the downpayment. I won’t be offended. It’s me that’s wasted your time with this whole idea.”

“Hey, no.” Without thought Baekhyun angles his bottle against his chest and reaches out a hand, settling it against Chanyeol’s arm. “I’m not having any second thoughts. Honestly.”

“Just a lot of thoughts?” Chanyeol teases and Baekhyun can feel his face heating. He smacks the forearm.

“Shut up. Maybe I didn’t think things through yesterday but I have now and you’re right. We should… get comfortable. Around each other. People are going to be watching us after all.”

Relief flashes across Chanyeol’s face. And something Baekhyun deliberately doesn’t let himself interpret as hope. “Okay,” Chanyeol breathes. “We can. We can start slow. Small things.”

Baekhyun smiles. He nods, taking a deep breath and stepping closer until they’re shoulder to shoulder. Chanyeol’s rocking movement pushes into Baekhyun and he moves with it. Chanyeol rewards him with a brief, proud grin.

Together they sway against each other and let the babies feed in silence. It’s peaceful.

“Oh,” Baekhyun mutters after a moment. “Be careful when you feed Loey. He usually gets indigestion from drinking too fast. And his burps are flammable.”

Chanyeol guffaws and Baekhyun feels a peculiar, wonderful warmth fill him from head to toe.

* * *

They start off slow and small. Little things.

Chanyeol as it turns out, is naturally touchy and has been keeping a very polite rein on that. But once Baekhyun gives him the go ahead he reaches for Baekhyun in a million different ways.

They try something easy like watching the occasional movie together on the couch like any normal couple would, but for comedies Chanyeol flails each time he finds a scene hilarious until Baekhyun naturally finds himself reaching for his arms in reflex to avoid being smacked.

How on earth he ended up with the world’s most ungainly half-elf he’s not entirely sure.

When they’re washing dishes Chanyeol tucks himself into the small space alongside and dries everything Baekhyun hands him, fingers brushing as they exchange plates and utensils.

While hanging out the washing Chanyeol insists that Baekhyun only has to hold the basket so he can hang everything for him, stretching for the tall line easily and brushing Baekhyun’s side each time he sinks back down.

As the following evenings get particularly cold Chanyeol puts a stack of bathmats he finds in the linen closet into the drier and then lines the couch with them so the dragons can sit wrapped inside them like a row of happy burritos and stay up an extra hour after sunset without catching colds. When Baekhyun sits down with all of them Chanyeol makes room for him in their impromptu nest and drapes an arm along the back of the couch, lightly brushing across Baekhyun’s shoulders.

Instead of thumping him when he laughs, Chanyeol steadily learns to nudge Baekhyun instead, turning into him as they splutter and snigger over the comedy channel.

A hundred careful, measured touches, a hundred ways Baekhyun hates himself for enjoying them a little too much as the days pass and he slowly teaches Chanyeol the many intricacies of raising dragons.

The envelope of money pays the backlog of rent and the coming one on time for the first fortnight in a long while. Baekhyun doesn’t like how he feels a little hollow sending it off to the landlord.

* * *

A week later Baekhyun has almost everyone rounded up for bed and awaiting their songs. The only one missing is Sehun. Baekhyun has a sneaking suspicion he knows where he might be.

Wandering out towards the lounge Baekhyun is just about to call out when he stops mid-step in the arching doorway that opens into the living space, remaining in the lamplit shadows.

Chanyeol is seated on the armchair, one of the thick tomes on elven customs that he’d brought from home perched up on his thighs. The scant few hours a night when he’s not looking after the babies Chanyeol makes sure to study the heavy books. And in his lap tonight sits Sehun, following along with his snout as Chanyeol drags a finger across the pages, reading the ancient laws out loud to him in his low voice like it’s a child’s storybook.

“-thus, should any clan find another clan lacking, they are well within their rights to lay down an official challenge-” Chanyeol pats Sehun. “How does that sound, hmm? Not very friendly.”

Sehun peeps companionably. Chanyeol makes a sound like the dragon just meaningfully contributed to the conversation and Baekhyun… he melts. Because this? This is something he never thought he’d see. The kind of thing he only allowed himself to wish was real on the nights he felt pangs of residual loneliness after coming home from Zitao and Yifan’s place; a partner to share his space, someone who cared about the whelplings as much as Baekhyun did and who just… fit. Quietly and without any preamble.

Baekhyun assumed it was a fairytale. A lost cause because such a perfect thing could never exist. Dragons are feared and reviled by many; anyone who keeps them under their roof must either be mad or evil or some twisted mix of both. In all his years of raising the babies Baekhyun is used to the looks, the bricks, the threats. What it turned out he’d not been prepared for after all that was a boy who stepped over his threshold and loved the whelplings with no fear at all. Baekhyun’s chest floods with warmth. It bubbles up until he feels it pricking at the back of his eyes and only then does he clear his throat and step into the room.

“There you two are. I thought I was missing someone.”

Chanyeol looks up and his automatic smile at Baekhyun’s appearance makes his heart flutter. God he’s weak. _Way to go, Baekhyun. _

Chanyeol lowers the heavy book. “Hey! We were just doing some reading. Guess we lost track of time.”

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun reaches over the pages and picks Sehun up. “He makes a very good listener.”

Chanyeol stretches and folds the book closed. “I think if I read any more I’ll go cross-eyed. No more study for tonight.”

Baekhyun smiles. “I’ll get them all settled and then we can relax.”

Chanyeol nods, standing up. He scratches Sehun behind one multicolored ear when the whelpling starts to sniffle at the prospect of being taken away. “No, be good for Baekhyun.”

Sehun quietens, looks up at Chanyeol with stars in his eyes and Baekhyun has to drag him away because _same, little guy. Same. _

When he finally has everyone settled and dozing Baekhyun returns to find Chanyeol leaning his shoulder against the doorway to the kitchen, bare ankles crossed, two bottles of beer dangling in one hand. He raises them when Baekhyun emerges.

“I’ve finished my latest chapter. It’s at least six thousand years old so I think a celebration is in order.”

Baekhyun laughs and crosses over, plucking one of the condensation-layered bottles. Without saying anything he wanders towards the double doors that lead to the patio and slides one open. He walks out and ignoring the chairs there, sits on the decking instead, dangling his feet off the edge of the wood. Grass brushes the soles of his feet as Chanyeol follows, levering himself down beside Baekhyun who raises his bottle and clinks it against it’s twin when it’s in reach.

Chanyeol grins. “Here’s to cramming my brain full a little more in the hopes on not fucking up.”

“You’ve been pouring over those books every night.” Baekhyun takes a swig. “It’s all for the visitation?”

Chanyeol nods, tipping the bottle back. Baekhyun notes the way his throat works as he swallows. God.

“Yeah. We’ve actually been pretty lucky as a clan not to have had a visitation since before I was born. So I’m a little behind on the formalities.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun watches as a firefly zips past Chanyeol’s pointed ear, setting it aglow for a second. “It seems like there’s so many rules. Is there anything… uh, anything I need to know? In particular for this? Since I’m a part of it now.”

Chanyeol looks out at the darkened yard for a long moment before finally speaking. “My parents want to meet you to discuss that.”

Baekhyun’s next mouthful of beer goes down badly. He coughs quickly to clear his airway. “Really?” he manages. “How soon?”

Chanyeol drops his head, peering at the grass before peeking up sideways at Baekhyun. “Sometime this week.”

Baekhyun does the quick, panicked calculations. Today is already Monday. Oh boy. “Ah. Right. Okay,” Baekhyun scrambles for something to say to that, finally settling on, “Where did they want to meet?”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Would they disown this whole marriage if we brought them here?”

Baekhyun’s heartbeat speeds up. Having Chanyeol’s parents here would mean having to finally behave like a real couple. Convincingly. He presses the beer bottle to the side of his neck as he thinks to feel the cool dampness. Finally he drops it and turns back to Chanyeol. “Will they mind the dragons?”

Chanyeol’s eyes quickly flick up from where they had drifted to Baekhyun’s neck and he licks his lips. “Sorry, what?”

Baekhyun feels hot all over. It must be the alcohol. “The dragons,” he repeats as Chanyeol scoots a little closer. “Will they mind...”

With infinite slowness Chanyeol lifts an arm and drapes it around Baekhyun’s shoulders, giving him every chance to see it and back out. “Practicing again,” he says quietly in response to Baekhyun’s trailed-off voice. “And no they won’t mind. They were the ones who taught me the importance of every creature on this planet.”

Baekhyun tries to relax but he can feel his heartbeat thumping behind his ribs. “O-okay. I mean I can meet them for coffee at one of the cafés downtown if that’s easier? Zitao can babysit.”

Chanyeol’s hand is maddeningly distracting as it runs faintly up and down Baekhyun’s upper arm. To distract himself Baekhyun downs another couple of mouthfuls as Chanyeol answers.

“If you think it will frighten the babies too much we can always do it elsewhere.”

Baekhyun nods. “I’ll think about it carefully.” And then because he’s either brave or stupid (and even more than that, painfully aware of how soon they need to ramp up their comfort level with each other) Baekhyun inches closer under Chanyeol’s arm and slips his hand around his waist.

He feels Chanyeol jolt slightly and Baekhyun immediately goes to withdraw his arm, stuttering an apology. _Shit_. Maybe he’s gone too far. Maybe Chanyeol is the one that likes to be in control of this whole touching thing and Baekhyun has just made him uncomfortable-

But before he can get too far Chanyeol squeezes and tugs him back against his side. Baekhyun off-balances, lands with a faintly undignified ‘oof’ and only manages by years of handling wiggling dragons not to drop his drink at the same time. When he looks up Chanyeol is only inches away, gazing down at him with a surprisingly soft look.

“It’s okay, don’t apologize.”

It’s ethereal, how beautiful he is up close.

Baekhyun props himself up a little straighter with a hand to Chanyeol’s firm chest and Chanyeol patiently lets him readjust his position until he’s settled. “Comfier?”

Baekhyun clears his throat and rests back against Chanyeol’s chest slowly, just shy of being tucked right under his chin and savoring the body warmth seeping into his side. _How can something be so perfect and so cruel at the same time?_ “I suppose so,” Baekhyun mutters and Chanyeol laughs, rubbing more warmth into his arm.

“I’m glad.”

Baekhyun puts Chanyeol’s pink cheeks down to the alcohol too. They sit there in the cool evening air until their bottles are empty and Baekhyun’s heart is impossibly full.

Neither of them notice the nine little snouts pressed to the bottom of the glass door, all watching with great interest.

* * *

Kai wakes Baekhyun up before dawn.

Baekhyun blinks blearily down at the little face when he turns his lamp on. “Whatizzit?”

Kai chirps, looking from Baekhyun to the bedroom door and back again. Baekhyun knows this message by now. “No,” he mumbles, flicking the lamp back off. “He’s a big boy. I’m sure he’s fine.”

Kai nudges Baekhyun’s arm again and grumbles when he withdraws it and tucks it under the blanket out of reach. With a flutter of leathery wings he scales the bed and Baekhyun abruptly has the weight of a very muscled little whelpling standing on his kidneys. He makes a pained sound and slides Kai off onto the mattress beside him.

“Stop that. I need my internal organs.”

Kai makes a small circle on the empty space he’s been relocated to and then stops, looking pointedly at Baekhyun.

“What’s up? Do you want to sleep here tonight?” It’s usually Sehun who gets nightmares and runs in to hide under his covers but Baekhyun has an open door policy for any of them if they need. “You can.”

He’s not entirely sure but he thinks Kai is now giving him a look like Baekhyun is exceptionally dumb. With an annoyed flick of his tail Kai disappears and then reappears in the same spot ten seconds later. Baekhyun turns the lamp back on. “Listen, I’m not checking on Chanyeol each week. He’s a grown up and can manage his own sheets-”

A cascade of thumps barrels up the hallway; thirty two small paws and two much larger feet. Chanyeol stumbles in, palm slapping on the doorframe as he rounds it. He sounds breathless.

“Baekhyun! Are you okay?”

Baekhyun scrambles to sit up and cover himself (he’s only in a pair of tiny boxer shorts and a thin shirt) as the rest of the dragons pour in, separating like a tiny wave hitting the shore and spreading out through the room. “What? Yeah I’m… I’m fine. What’s all this about?” he asks the milling babies who are still darting everywhere. Bobohu leaps into his bed.

Chanyeol squashes the heel of one hand into his eye and slumps against the doorframe. “I was woken up. They were all so frantic so I thought something had happened to you.”

Baekhyun spots Kai amongst the throng and thinks of his momentary vanishing act. “Did it start a minute ago?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol yawns, eyes still struggling to remain open. Baekhyun knows how he feels. “Why?”

“Nothing…” Baekhyun says slowly, eyeing Bobohu beside him who darts up to where the covers are neatly folded on the empty side of the bed. Suho joins him and together they tug the sheets down with their snouts.

Chanyeol looks relieved and a little sheepish. “Okay then, I’ll just—sorry for barging in like that.”

Baekhyun waves the meddling dragons off his bed and pauses as Chanyeol turns to shuffle out. The empty space is right there and Baekhyun knows how cramped the conditions on the couch are. He wouldn’t normally have such courage but Chanyeol is already in here and they’re both exhausted…

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun hesitates before plowing on. “You could just… stay. Ifyouwanted,” he hurries to finish. Chanyeol turns and Baekhyun looks down at his lap. “I still don’t like you being on the couch.”

Chanyeol’s feet shuffle on the floor, neither moving closer or away and Baekhyun is pretty sure he’s miscalculated the brief on this charade. It _is _for outward purposes only and no one is going to know if they’re sharing a bed for real or not… But it’s been a week already, Chanyeol’s back can’t take that small couch for much longer and in his heart Baekhyun knows the offer is a genuine one; he doesn’t want him to be hurt.

Baekhyun glances up. Chanyeol is almost swaying on the spot from tiredness but he looks hesitant. “Thank you. But I don’t want to be a burden-” he starts, then stumbles as Xiumin and Soo headbutt the back of his knees in tandem. Catching himself on the foot of Baekhyun’s bed Chanyeol looks down between his feet. “Wha-?”

Kai zips into the empty space above Chanyeol’s head and attempts to take a mouthful of hair that automatically flashes a vibrant purple to tug him along. Mortified, Baekhyun scolds the babies and shoos them away from Chanyeol who straightens up and glances around at them all.

“Uh, I guess I can stay then if you’ll all calm down. Just for tonight.”

Baekhyun flops back onto his pillow as Chanyeol picks his way around the dragons and lifts up the covers on the opposite side, pausing just before getting in. “Are you sure?”

Biting his lip, Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol’s lamplit smile is so cute when it’s sleepy. All puffed cheeks and hooded eyes. To make sure he doesn’t get the urge to do anything stupid like kiss those exact features Baekhyun rolls over and faces away as Chanyeol slides under the covers. The bed dips and Baekhyun is incredibly conscious of the added weight that’s normally not there. Another person. A partner. A… husband.

Chanyeol shuffles for a second, stretching out his legs with a contented sigh. “Thank you,” he mumbles, sounding half asleep already.

Baekhyun isn’t sure how to reply. When he finally figures out the words Chanyeol is snoring adorably.

* * *

Sunlight is what normally wakes Baekhyun. He never sleeps with the heavy curtains drawn because the babies are up early and always on the hunt for breakfast bottles. But this morning there’s no piercing rays through his window forcing him up at first light and that disorientates Baekhyun. Because he… wakes up in shadow. And warmth.

The silhouette of Chanyeol is there curled around him like a shield, an arm and a leg thrown over Baekhyun as if he’s the pillow Chanyeol is so fond of clutching at night. He’s so broad that Baekhyun has actually overslept, cocooned off in his own personal shelter.

Baekhyun doesn’t dare move, calling himself every bad name he can think of for just lying there cataloguing Chanyeol’s soft breaths puffing against his hair and his arm tucked around Baekhyun’s chest like the most perfect fit.

And the dragons haven’t disturbed them. Baekhyun finds that the most peculiar of all. Normally they’re clamoring for food like children on Christmas morning, cannonballing onto Baekhyun’s bed one by one like miniature missiles if he’s late.

But this morning… silence. Baekhyun tries to look around what he can see of the room without disturbing Chanyeol but there’s not much in view. Finally he realizes that if he wants to find out the answers he’s going to have to move. With great slowness Baekhyun untucks Chanyeol’s arm and attempts to scoot out from his grip. Perhaps if he can get up and showered then he can save Chanyeol the embarrassment of waking up like this. Baekhyun is sure his contractual agreement doesn’t include morning cuddles.

He’s got his torso free and is working on slipping his leg out from under Chanyeol’s much heavier one when his bed companion rouses slightly, smacking his mouth and re-flopping his arm around Baekhyun and sleepily tugging him back into position.

“P’low,” Chanyeol mumbles against the back of Baekhyun’s neck. He blows a warm breath against Baekhyun’s skin and snuggles close.

_I’m not your pillow,_ Baekhyun wants to scream because fuck it all he hasn’t had a bed companion in a very long time and his body is slowly reacting to all of this contact like it remembers what waking up to a warm, clingy guy means. _But god how I wish I was._

Finally Baekhyun admits he’s only got two options: stay in bed in Chanyeol’s cozy arms or wake him up to get free. Either way he’s probably going to have to face Chanyeol with the prospect of morning wood and that’s just going to complicate everythin-

Chanyeol shuffles, squeezing Baekhyun. His hips push forward to give his leg a better grip over Baekhyun’s smaller thighs and all of a sudden Baekhyun remembers _exactly_ what waking up with a guy entails.

Chanyeol is hard.

Baekhyun’s eyes slide closed. _Shit_.

Deciding that the only dignified option left for them both is escape, Baekhyun attempts to extract himself again. But Chanyeol’s grip tightens until in sheer exasperation Baekhyun rolls firmly away, breaking Chanyeol’s hold.

Chanyeol sits up immediately, wrenching himself away towards the other side of the bed and Baekhyun’s heart sinks at the panicked look on his waking face.

“Oh! Baekhyun I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol swipes the back of a hand across his eyes. “I didn’t mean to-”

“I know,” Baekhyun cuts him off. Of course he didn’t mean to cuddle Baekhyun like a favorite toy. Bunching the covers across his lap Baekhyun looks away as Chanyeol does the same, cheeks flaming. Finally after a moment filled with so much tension Baekhyun could drown in it Chanyeol coughs and offers to have a shower.

Baekhyun agrees purely to give Chanyeol the escape route he seems to want. He deliberately doesn’t look up as Chanyeol stands and as a result misses the way his ears flame red and he covers himself.

When Chanyeol leaves and Baekhyun is finally alone he drops his head into his hands, looking down through them towards his lap.

“Nice going there,” he tells his now-sad dick. “Way to make things awkward.”

Not letting himself dwell on the possible fuckup he’s made for the rest of the day, Baekhyun decides to figure out where the babies are at this hour. Knowing Chanyeol will be cooped up in the bathroom for a while yet, Baekhyun pads out in his sleepwear without bothering to put on anything else. He wanders down the hallway and out into the living room. The dragons are all visible through the glass doors out on the lawn, zooming around with the kind of energy they only ever have after being fed. Baekhyun stands there looking at them for a second until a figure emerges from the kitchen and scares six months off his life.

“Jesus!” Baekhyun clutches at his heart dramatically. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

Zitao gives Baekhyun a look not that dissimilar to Kai’s from last night. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he asks, toweling a bottle dry. “It’s Tuesday, man.”

And Baekhyun want to smack his forehead. Of course. Zitao has afternoon classes every second Tuesday and comes over to lend a hand for the breakfast shift. Wow, Baekhyun has really lost track of time since…

The sound of a shower turning on begins to float in. Baekhyun freezes, limbs going rigid. “Uh. Zitao?”

“Hmm?” Zitao squashes one end of the towel into the bottle with a couple of fingers to dry the interior, oblivious to the internal freakout Baekhyun is currently having. Because at no point in the last week did Baekhyun get around to actually telling either of his friends about his current… situation.

“Um. Look, there’s something—can you sit down for a moment? I have something I really should tell yo-”

A voice suddenly cuts through the house. “Hey Baek? What did I do with the rest of that three-pack of toothbrushes I bought last week? I think Loey’s chewed my current one to bits.”

Zitao’s eyes widen comically as Chanyeol emerges from the hallway behind Baekhyun.

“Oh,” Chanyeol pauses. “Hello.”

Baekhyun spins. Chanyeol stands there bare-chested with a towel across one shoulder. His hair isn’t wet so he’s yet to actually get into the shower but the image is enough to cause every drop of blood in Baekhyun to run south with enough speed that he feels dizzy.

Chanyeol has tattoos. And they’re _glowing_.

They dance across both bare pecs; a twin set of flames above his nipples that reflect light when Chanyeol moves closer and stands beside Baekhyun, casually draping an arm across his shoulder like it belongs there.

If Zitao’s eyes get any bigger they’ll pop out of his skull. He keeps glancing between Baekhyun and Chanyeol like he’s having trouble figuring if he’s walked in on the wrong end of a one night stand or what the other possibility could be, and Baekhyun _knows_ he caught the comment about the toothbrush.

Baekhyun glances up at Chanyeol who is looking at Zitao with an expression Baekhyun has only ever seen on one other person he’s friends with.

Yifan uses it every time someone hits on Zitao. It’s an assessing move. Just as Baekhyun realizes this Chanyeol swaps his arm to Baekhyun’s hip and tugs him snugly against his warmth while extending his other hand to Zitao.

“I’m Chanyeol.”

The muscles in Baekhyun’s neck nearly pull themselves into a knot as he barely resists doing a double-take. Because it’s not just his imagination, right? Chanyeol’s voice is _deeper_. Baekhyun immediately jumps in.

“Zitao! This is Chanyeol. Chanyeol, Zitao. You know, my friend I told you about?”

Instantly the fingers at Baekhyun’s waist relax and Chanyeol’s smile widens, becoming that familiar goofy grin Baekhyun is so familiar with. “Ah. Nice to meet you. I think the dragons have been missing you.”

Zitao takes Chanyeol’s offered hand with an air of someone who’s just been blindsided. “Um. Yeah. Yeah, they were pretty excited when I got here. Now I uh,” he laughs, scratching his head. “Now I know why they wouldn’t let me go wake you up this morning Baekhyun. I thought you were sick or something. Sorry guys, I didn’t realize.”

Chanyeol lets his arm drop. “It’s okay. This is all…” he throws a cheeky glance at Baekhyun. “Still kind of new. How did I do?”

If this is how Chanyeol The Husband behaves around others whose intentions he’s unsure of; protective and not afraid to drape over Baekhyun and touch him while semi-naked... Baekhyun quickly plays it off like he wasn’t half hard for a second thinking that the look in Chanyeol’s eyes might have actually been real; he makes a loose fist and thumps the bare bicep next to him. “Fine. You did fine. Let me tell him the truth though before he has a heart attack.”

“I’m so confused,” Zitao mumbles and Baekhyun giggles.

“Come on. I’ll make us some tea while my ‘husband’ showers. Chanyeol, toothbrushes are in the cabinet below the sink.”

The look on Zitao’s face is something Baekhyun _desperately_ wishes he had a camera on hand for.

* * *

“You… actually _did_ it?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun drops his head. “I still do need the money and he was genuine about offering it.”

Zitao cups his mug between his hands and leans closer along the kitchen bench to they’re both resting against. “And _that_ was who you landed? My god you won the lottery.”

Baekhyun flushes, still studying his shoes. He shrugs bashfully. Zitao nudges their shoulders.

“So when’s the _real_ nuptials starting?”

Baekhyun’s head shoots up. “What?”

“You know: you and the drop dead handsome half-elf currently wet and naked in your bathroom. Boyfriend goals extraordinaire.”

Baekhyun stares at his friend.

“Wait.” Zitao flicks his eyes in the direction of the shower sounds and then back. “You mean you two haven’t—but you were both in bed when I got here!”

Baekhyun feels like someone has lit a firecracker under his skin, remembering the warmth and weight of Chanyeol cradling him. Everything tingles. “We’re just… practicing,” he mumbles and when Zitao hoots loudly Baekhyun shoves him with one shoulder. “_Not_ like that! I’m serious. It’s all for show.”

Zitao’s face falls into an incredulous look. “I know you haven’t been on a date in forever but dude… he practically peed on your leg when he saw me. He _likes_ you.”

The firecracker bursts and Baekhyun feels hot all over. “No he doesn’t,” he shoots back, the words heavy on his tongue. “He just needs it to look convincing for his family. They have very important guests and it needs to go off flawlessly.”

Zitao deadpans at him over the rim of his mug as he takes a long sip. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him.

“I’m an overpaid consort for a couple of weeks. That’s all.”

“Uh huh.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

Chanyeol (thankfully) has more clothes on for the rest of Zitao’s visit. But he seems to use the company to practice more; remaining glued to Baekhyun’s side as often as possible for the rest of the day.

“You’re going to do _great_,” Zitao says, peeling Sehun off his ankle as he finally prepares to leave before sunset. Baekhyun shoots him a look full of daggers as Chanyeol laughs and hooks an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, reaching past him for the whelpling as he’s handed back. All in all the move makes him hug Sehun to _Baekhyun’s_ chest as Chanyeol embraces them both from behind.

“Thank you! We’re really trying so it’s nice to get some feedback.”

“Oh yeah,” Zitao grins, opening the front door. “You’re gonna fool everyone.”

Baekhyun practically shoves him out the door. “See you on the weekend,” he manages through gritted teeth.

Zitao laughs as the door closes behind him. The moment they’re alone Baekhyun sags. “That was more exhausting than I thought.”

“Hmm?” Chanyeol plops his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder and reaches around to scratch Sehun’s head. Baekhyun shrugs him off, suddenly feeling suffocated under all the attention that painfully _isn’t _real.

“He’s gone. You don’t need to keep the practice up.”

Immediately the arms retract. Baekhyun’s back feels cold as Chanyeol steps back. When he turns around Chanyeol looks crestfallen.

“I-I’m sorry,” The tips of Chanyeol’s ears are red. “I just thought… I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Baekhyun immediately feels like an ass. “It’s okay. I just… I’m tired. Zitao is a lot to handle sometimes but he means well.”

“So it wasn’t…” Chanyeol ducks his head. “Something I did?”

_It’s everything you do. It’s you. And it’s not real._ “It’s nothing,” Baekhyun scrubs a hand through his hair. “We should probably feed the babies.”

Chanyeol peeks up at Baekhyun from under his bangs. His voice is small. “And then watch a movie?”

As if he could deny Chanyeol _anything_ while he’s looking like that, all kicked puppy. “And then a movie. We can…” Baekhyun swallows. “We can cuddle or something stupid.”

Chanyeol brightens instantly and holds Sehun up with one large hand under his belly. “You hear that, little guy?” he asks as Sehun squeals and dangles his legs happily. Chanyeol turns and walks with him towards the kitchen, still holding him aloft. “Movies! And cuddles!”

Baekhyun slumps back against the closed door.

Yeah. This might have just been the worst idea ever.

* * *

If Baekhyun didn’t know better he’d think the whelplings were conspiring amongst themselves.

After dinner is successfully finished with very little spillage or flammable burps and the bottles cleaned and dried, Baekhyun finds that the tiny dragons have all vacated the dining area for the lounge room. And when he gets there he discovers to his great surprise that instead of their usual haphazard sprawl (Minseok likes to lounge on the backrest of the couch, Sehun and Kai like to splay out on the carpet sometimes and Lay occasionally warms himself on top of the television, balancing impeccably and listening along) the dragons are all lined up. Split almost evenly into two halves on either side of the largest couch. With a very obvious spot in the middle left over.

Baekhyun frowns at them all. “You’re not half as subtle as you think you are.”

All of the dragons promptly ignore him as if he hasn’t spoken. Baekhyun snorts and queues up Netflix.

Chanyeol bounds in a few moments later, drying his damp hands on the tops of his jeans. “Okay all done! Let’s get this started.”

Baekhyun hands him the remote as Chanyeol drops down. Immediately a long arm goes comfortably around his shoulders. Due to the dragons’ positioning they’re already squashed close and Baekhyun balls his fists up as Chanyeol sinks in against him.

Chanyeol flicks onto the latest in their saved list of movies. Baekhyun doesn’t even read the title, too conscious of Chanyeol’s body heat. They’ve practiced this before but tonight with Zitao’s words floating around Baekhyun’s brain he can’t seem to relax.

‘He likes you.’

_No,_ Baekhyun thinks sadly. _He doesn’t. Not in that way. _

Chanyeol settles back and puts the remote in front of Suho’s paws because he likes to guard it from being stepped on by any of the others. Then he glances down at Baekhyun’s clenched hands. “Everything okay?”

“Hm? Oh,” Baekhyun forces himself to relax. “Yeah. Just thinking.”

The opening colors of the title flash across the side of Chanyeol’s cheek as he looks down at Baekhyun. He gives him a little wiggle. “Anything I can help with?”

Baekhyun hesitates half a second too long. But then he shakes his head and smiles faintly. “No. Just dragon things,” he replies quietly. “No biggie.”

Chanyeol pouts far too cutely. “You sure? That’s what husbands are for.”

That warms Baekhyun’s smile, making it genuine. “It’s okay. I’ll turn my brain off now. We can watch the film.”

“If you’re sure.” Chanyeol raises his other arm as Chen crawls onto his lap. But instead of settling it back where it had been he reaches over his body and takes hold of Baekhyun’s hand, entwining their fingers. He tugs until the back of Baekhyun’s hand rests against his thigh.

Baekhyun’s breath catches. “Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol hums softly, eyes locked on the television. “Yeah?”

Soo thumps over the top of Xiumin and takes up a spot on Baekhyun’s left knee. “Nothing,” Baekhyun finally whispers. He lets his head drop and rests his temple against Chanyeol’s firm shoulder.

This time, instead of whacking Baekhyun every time Chanyeol finds something hilarious in the film, he squeezes Baekhyun’s hand and laughs softly against the top of his hair.

Baekhyun is so content he falls asleep before the end credits roll.

He stirrs only to the feeling of a gentle pair of hands slipping under his knees and behind his shoulders. The couch falls away and Baekhyun’s sleepy world lurches.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Chanyeol’s voice is quiet from above him. “Go back to sleep. The babies are all in bed. You just can’t stay here.”

There’s warmth everywhere around him and Baekhyun curls into it, a faint rocking motion he can’t quite figure out lulling him back under. The steady heartbeat against his ear is incredibly soothing. Before he realizes it he gets the distinct impression of being lowered. Softness takes the place of the warmth from earlier and Baekhyun finally cracks his exhausted eyes open.

Chanyeol crouches down and slips Baekhyun’s socks off. With the least amount of touches he then carefully undoes Baekhyun’s jeans and tugs them off. Finally he stands and gently scoops Baekhyun’s legs underneath the covers. Baekhyun watches all this, feeling a sleep-drugged heaviness on his tongue. He wants to say something. To say so many things. But Chanyeol thinks he’s still asleep.

Dragging the covers up to their proper position, Chanyeol settles Baekhyun neatly into bed. Before Baekhyun can properly form the right words he needs, he feels a set of fingers brush his hair back off his forehead in the darkness. They linger for a moment and then retreat.

“Goodnight,” Chanyeol murmurs.

Baekhyun reaches out as Chanyeol turns away, snagging only the hem of his shirt. Chanyeol turns, looking down.

Baekhyun forces his dry throat to work. “Stay,” he mumbles.

Chanyeol laughs quietly. “It was only supposed to be for one night.”

Baekhyun tightens his fingers in the soft material he has a hold of. His grip feels weak with tiredness. “Please?”

One of Chanyeol’s cheeks puffs up as he half-smiles. Baekhyun thinks that’s his favorite smile of all. Why was he born so handsome?

“You really want that?”

Baekhyun nods against his pillow, eyes slipping shut again. He lets go, trusting.

He can’t see Chanyeol but he can hear him moving around. Clothing slithers and then Baekhyun feels the telltale dip beside him.

Maybe this is all just a dream anyway. Maybe Baekhyun will wake up to an empty bed and an even emptier heart. So fuck it. Fuck it all. As Chanyeol scoots down Baekhyun rolls over and rests his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

That results in a quiet, surprised sound from his bed partner but Chanyeol immediately raises an arm and scoops him closer, tucking him more comfortably against his chest. Baekhyun lets go of every last shred of dignity he has and drapes an arm around Chanyeol’s middle.

He drifts back off to sleep to the faint, momentary press of something against the top of his head.

Baekhyun dreams it was a kiss.

* * *

The other side of the bed is empty when Baekhyun wakes up the next morning. He immediately tries not to feel too sad, but the loneliness creeps in anyway before he can stop it. And it kind of reinforces what he’s been berating himself about since day one; they’re not here to wake up and have lazy morning sex. They’re not here to even have feelings. That was never the agreement. And Baekhyun needs to be a grown up about all this instead of a schoolboy with a crush.

He showers with that sobering decision and it’s only when he emerges dressed later does he find Chanyeol walking slow laps of the backyard with Loey on his shoulder. Every now and again the whelpling gives a tiny jerk and a miniature flame puffs up behind Chanyeol’s back. Unfazed, Chanyeol keeps gently patting him and rubbing his back between his wings. On the next round he spots Baekhyun through the glass patio doors and waves, smiling.

Baekhyun gives a little wave back. Chanyeol stops his circles and wanders up onto the porch. Baekhyun slides the door open to greet him and Chanyeol bounces Loey a little as he speaks.

“Morning. Your landline woke me this morning so I got up early. You seemed so peaceful I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun cranes his head to look back into the dining room. A small phone sits on the benchtop, the answering machine light next to it blinking. Only dragon-related work calls come through this number. Anything else personal went directly to Baekhyun’s mobile. It had helped him stay organized when he was still juggling work at the veterinary clinic and starting out with the whole shelter business. Nowadays he just kept it because it was convenient. Even if he did end up with a large number of nasty phone calls and abusive messages. “Who was it?”

“Someone called Maria.” Chanyeol burps Loey once more, swaying his hips to help him breathe. A final large fireball trails up into smoke beside one of his ears. “She said she was from the registration department of the ranger’s office?”

Baekhyun freezes. Chanyeol continues, oblivious.

“Something about a yearly renewal.” Loey squirms, clearly finished with his morning routine and Chanyeol finally sets him down so he can dart away after the others. “Drink slower next time!” Chanyeol calls after him as Baekhyun spins to the little grey machine.

“Did…” Baekhyun tries to make the question sound casual. “Did you hear any of it before she hung up?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol replies and Baekhyun’s heart drops. “She said to come by at some point this week to renew the ongoing licenses on the eight dragons in your care. But… there’s nine. I didn’t understand that part.”

Baekhyun winces, staring at the phone. “Yeah,” he says lightly, trying for a laugh. It sounds pained to his ears. “Chen is still new. I must have forgotten to add him onto the list. Don’t worry,” he presses the delete button on the machine, plasters on a smile and turns back to Chanyeol. “I’ll add him in when I call her back. Then I’ll go in and pay the renewals.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol seems oblivious to how Baekhyun’s smile is strained around the edges. He glances at the answering machine one more time and shrugs, turning towards the lounge. He makes it half a step before looking back over one shoulder. “Is tonight an okay time to meet my parents? If Zitao can babysit?”

Baekhyun nods way too fast. “Oh yeah let me ask him. Sure. We can do this. No problem.”

Chanyeol shoots him the first thoughtful look Baekhyun has ever seen him give but he lets it slide. Baekhyun only remembers to breathe again when Chanyeol tells him he’s going to study his tomes a little more for the big day and wanders out.

Glancing down shows a single blue shadow watching nervously from the corner of the hallway entrance. Baekhyun offers it a small, reassuring nod.

“Don’t worry, I’ll sort it. I always do.”

Suho blows a single bubble. It pops against the paintwork.

* * *

As it turns out Zitao can absolutely babysit. In fact he insists on bringing Yifan and a bottle of champagne to ‘celebrate the whole occasion’. Baekhyun glares at him through the reflection of his bedroom mirror as he struggles with picking a nice jacket that doesn’t clash horribly with his shirt.

“If you two drink all that and have sex on my couch while we’re gone I’ll redirect my forwarding address to your house. I got three jinxes in the mail just last week.”

Zitao flips over onto his stomach on Baekhyun’s bed, heels kicked up and crossed behind him. “You’d never know,” he teases, eyebrows wiggling.

“Bobohu works as a blacklight when needed,” Baekhyun reminds him. “I’ll know if there’s any stains. Trust me.”

Zitao laughs. “That was _one_ time three years ago. We were in that honeymoon phase and he had on one of those mesh tops-”

“TMI,” Baekhyun tosses several pairs of jeans onto the bed including the last pair he’s just pulled off, narrowly missing his friend. “Do I have _anything_ that’s not scratched to bits?”

Zitao rolls off and moves for Baekhyun’s closet. “Didn’t we buy you a nice pair of dark blue jeans last year? The ones Yifan forbid you to wear while working?” He bends in and rummages a little. Shoving out several boxes and the old guitar Baekhyun has been hoarding, Zitao comes back out with a pair folded over one arm and Lay on his head. “Here. Try these.”

Baekhyun catches the pair and sticks his legs into them, pulling them up over his ass and bouncing a little just as Chanyeol pokes a head in.

“Uber should be here in three-” Chanyeol blinks and quickly pulls his eyes up to focus on a point over Baekhyun’s shoulder, talking to the wall as Baekhyun finishes zipping up. “Just thought I’d uh, tell you.”

Baekhyun settles his shirt and jacket properly over the top, smoothing himself down. “Okay, cool. How do I look?”

Bobohu peeks over Chanyeol’s shoulder and cheeps approvingly. Baekhyun blows him a kiss. Chanyeol finally drags his eyes off the wall and looks at Baekhyun properly. He steps in and Baekhyun can see the dark black jeans and jacket he has on over a pale green shirt.

“You look great. Really great.” Chanyeol’s eyes skim him from head to toe. Baekhyun briefly wonders if it’s his imagination or if Chanyeol’s gaze really does linger on the curve of his legs and the collar of his shirt where his neck dips in. Finally his eyes slide up over Baekhyun’s jawline and meet his own. Chanyeol clears his throat like he’s having trouble speaking. “Beautiful.”

And with that he immediately disappears, cheeks red, ducking out so fast he nearly trips over Xiumin who had been snoozing in the doorway.

Zitao raises his eyebrows high enough that they threaten to migrate into his hair. Baekhyun tosses an empty hanger at him. “Don’t you dare say a word.”

Zitao smothers himself with Baekhyun’s own pillow to contain his laughter. But before Baekhyun can walk out and bribe Yifan for a curse or two the Uber pulls up. So all Baekhyun can do is grab his wallet and run for the front door that Chanyeol is holding open, calling out last minute instructions for his friends.

“Bedtime by sundown! No later. And Soo does_ not_ need seconds for dinner, no matter how much he gives you big sad eyes. Extra formula is in the pantry on the top shelf.”

“We know dad, we know.” Yifan shoves him into Chanyeol. “Go impress the in-laws.”

Baekhyun only has time to inhale for his retort before the door is closed in his face. Chanyeol laughs and turns him by the waist to guide him down the front path. “I think I like your friends.”

“Good thing,” Baekhyun grumbles. “Because they sure love you.”

A surprised, shyly pleased expression crosses Chanyeol’s face and Baekhyun quickly looks away. In a silent pop Kai appears flapping beside Chanyeol’s left ear before they reach the warded front gate, nuzzling goodbye for a second before teleporting back inside.

“Traitor,” Baekhyun calls lightly after him. Chanyeol holds a smile behind pursed lips as he opens the gate; Baekhyun wonders how something like that can even look good on his face. He’s given up trying to figure it out.

The Uber is idling on the curb of the house on the opposite side of the street. Chanyeol gives the car a funny look but Baekhyun is used to it so he pulls him across the road. “No one really likes to park directly in front of my place,” he murmurs. “I think they think they’re going to end up fireballed or crushed under a boulder or something.”

“That’s so judgmentally_ stupid_,” Chanyeol retorts crossly. “You have wards and are properly set up and everything. It’s totally safe.” Baekhyun sees him square his shoulders and go to open the front door beside the driver but before he can make it Baekhyun tugs him towards the back seat instead, trying to avert the crisis of having yet another driver leave him in the dust.

“Not worth it,” he hisses. “Trust me. At least this one turned up. I’ve waited two hours for a lift once. Everyone knows this address.”

Chanyeol still glares at the back of the driver’s head as he slides in and Baekhyun hides his fond look by busying himself with his seatbelt. The thought of Chanyeol getting so defensive over the dragons is more than a little endearing and as Baekhyun settles back into the seat he can’t resist leaning closer to whisper up into Chanyeol’s ear.

“Now just imagine if they knew a warlock and his boyfriend were looking after the house tonight. Yifan could haunt his dreams from now until eternity if he wanted.”

Chanyeol snorts and flaps his hand, almost smacking Baekhyun. More than used to this by now, Baekhyun easily catches his flailing hand and holds it to prevent any accidental damage. Chanyeol entwines their fingers like it’s second nature.

Baekhyun doesn’t let go for the whole ride. _Professional_, he repeats to himself in his head. _Professional_.

The trip seems to equally take forever and yet not enough time. Baekhyun puts it down to nerves. Eventually Chanyeol has the Uber pull up to the curb not far from the café they’ve chosen. The whole strip is lit up for evening trading and they’re early enough that the end of day crowd has yet to bloom fully into the overwhelming dinner masses. The driver slots in and Chanyeol finally lets go of Baekhyun’s hand to vault out.

The suddenness of being left behind is confusing for half a second until Baekhyun spots Chanyeol darting around to the other side and reaching for the door handle. With excruciating sweetness he opens Baekhyun’s door for him and extends a hand again, eyes hopeful.

Baekhyun takes it even as he can feel his cheeks heating. This kind of stuff was only supposed to happen in old movies. Not real life. But Baekhyun keeps hold as the door is closed behind him and Chanyeol re-slots their fingers into what Baekhyun is beginning to realize is his favorite way to hold hands.

Chanyeol swings their connected arms lightly as they start up the street. “So… nervous?”

Baekhyun snorts. “As long as they don’t hate me I’ll consider it a win. And a vast improvement on everyone else who ever seems to find out what I do for a living.”

“I gave them a rundown last week once you taught me everything. They’re not close-minded, I promise.”

Just hearing that unknots a faint worry Baekhyun hadn’t even realized he’d been carrying behind his ribs. Truly he shouldn’t give a single shit about what Chanyeol’s parents thought of him, since after the event he wasn’t technically ever going to see them again. But somehow he can admit that he still wants to… make a good impression; to show that Chanyeol chose a worthy husband. Naïve perhaps, but true. “I’m glad.”

The café’s front approaches and as they are within sight of the door a figure in a dark grey suit hovering out the front glances up, spots them and raises a hand to his left ear. He says something and then drops his hand, detaching himself from his position to walk up to Chanyeol. His businesslike expression turns warm and as he draws level Baekhyun finally spots the tall points of his ears, much more prevalent than Chanyeol’s.

“Luhan!” Chanyeol clasps his free hand to the elf’s forearm and Luhan returns the greeting with a smile. Baekhyun discretely scans him from head to toe; with his slender frame and delicate features Luhan matches more of what Baekhyun expects an elf to look like. Obviously Chanyeol got his impressive height from his human father.

Luhan looks thrilled to see Chanyeol again. “Your parents are already inside. I have spellwork detail on the whole block so you’re good for an hour or more.”

Chanyeol nods his thanks. “I appreciate that. Luhan, this is Baekhyun. Baekhyun, meet the head of my mother’s security detail. He’ll handle most of the matters that will lead up to the actual event.”

Luhan sticks out a hand in the human custom this time instead of clasping Baekhyun’s arm. “A pleasure!”

Baekhyun wonders if such pretty, bright eyes are an elven feature too or just something Luhan is lucky enough to have been born with. He returns the beaming smile and shakes the offered hand. “Likewise.” He decides to start the act now and offers a smile. “I guess I have you to thank for keeping my husband safe while I’ve been away.”

Luhan nods, looking pleased at the compliment. “I try my best. Now if you both please,” he sweeps an arm behind himself to indicate the café entrance. “Mr and Mrs Park are in the back far table. I’ll come fetch you all when it’s time to go.”

Chanyeol pats Luhan’s shoulder and the elf smoothly returns to his lookout by the front door, hands folded neatly in front of him. Then Chanyeol leads Baekhyun inside.

The room is buzzing happily. Baekhyun feels a little out of his depth as he realizes that despite knowing that the clan leaders would come with a retinue, it’s another thing altogether to see just how _many_ plain-clothes elves are mingling amongst the human patrons tonight. Baekhyun leans up a fraction to murmur into Chanyeol’s ear, “Anyone ever tell you you’re all doing the whole ‘inconspicuous’ thing wrong?”

Chanyeol chuckles. “We’re not hiding. Just trying not to freak out the locals too much at the same time.”

Baekhyun… gets that. Through the long hours that Chanyeol’s spent pouring over his family tomes, Baekhyun has learned to expect three things of being with the clan: an adherence to tradition, a lack of subtlety and a lot of funny looks. Elves were not known to frequent urban areas in such large numbers and Baekhyun loses count after spotting at least fifteen pairs of inhuman ears amongst the crowd. So when he enters with Chanyeol (who kind of sticks out impressively anyway), Baekhyun tells himself to ignore the human eyes that slide their way.

It’s Mrs Park who rises first to greet them as they walk to the side table. With a happy sound she hugs Chanyeol and the fact that she barely comes up to her son’s shoulders is absolutely adorable. Mr Park stands and offers his hand to Baekhyun.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

Baekhyun clears his throat, nodding furiously. “It’s been far too long coming.” He shakes hands and then lets Mr Park greet Chanyeol. When they separate, Chanyeol’s mother squeezes through to clasp both of Baekhyun’s hands in her own.

“Oh let me have a look at you! So _handsome_.” With a delighted smile she wiggles their joined hands happily. “Chanyeollie did well for himself.”

Baekhyun ducks his head, smiling. “Thank you ma’am.”

Chanyeol’s mother shushes away his pleasantries. “None of that amongst family. You can call me Mama Park.”

Baekhyun feels his stomach drop a little at how earnestly Chanyeol’s parents are looking at him as they usher them all to sit down; the two of them on the chairs surrounding the table and Chanyeol and Baekhyun in the booth seat opposite them against the wall. They look so genuinely proud and happy for their son that Baekhyun starts to wonder just how he’s going to pull this off without a boatload of guilt on top.

“So,” Mr Park starts off as they all arrange themselves neatly. “You would undoubtably have heard from Chanyeol by now that tradition isn’t something we’re particularly strict with in this family, but I wanted to say in light of the upcoming event and all the pomp and ceremony that has to go with it, thank you for being by Chanyeol’s side during this.”

Baekhyun smiles, inching closer almost unconsciously to Chanyeol. “I’m really going to try my best to not mess anything up.”

Mama Park smiles, motioning for one of the staff to come and take their drink order. “I know you’ll do just fine. It’s only for one day, but it’s a very long event.” She pulls out her cellphone and brings up google maps, leaning across the table and holding it out as she types the address in. “It’ll be held at the old clan estate. Winterhouse. We stopped living there officially before Chanyeol was born but it remains our ceremonial heart.” She spins the map with two elegant fingers and zooms it in. “Here, beyond the city outskirts. Half an hour’s direct trek into the woods should bring you there or you can try the ancient roads. No human driver will take you via that way, though. It’s warded. They only go as far as the turnoff-”

Baekhyun nods along, feeling the line of warmth that Chanyeol next to him provides. For some reason it almost feels a little strange to be sitting this close and not doing their usual cuddling routine that they’ve become so familiar at practicing. But Baekhyun keeps his fidgeting hands on his lap and his back straight as he orders a latte and tries to focus back on the conversation.

“-but once it’s over we can all rest and hopefully not have to deal with this again for another twenty five years.” Mama Park gives a small laugh and Baekhyun catches the fond look her husband flicks in her direction. Baekhyun’s pulse kicks up in a nervous rush and his mouth suddenly feels dry. What is he really doing here in the middle of this happy family? Did he ever really stop to think that beyond the front door of his house and the bubble he had been playing pretend in with Chanyeol, were real people with real lives and feelings and he was here about to lie…

A warm hand settles over Baekhyun’s wringing hands, stilling them. Baekhyun shoots a look up at Chanyeol, panicked, aware that he’s probably close to blowing the whole thing already and Chanyeol will hate him and probably ask for his money back and Baekhyun’s babies will have to be re-homed and-

Chanyeol leans forward, dropping his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “Hey,” he murmurs, thumb making circles on the back of Baekhyun’s hand. He makes Baekhyun focus on him as in the background Mama Park coos something delighted. “I know it’s a little overwhelming. Just relax.”

Baekhyun blinks, caught like a deer in headlights at just how _close_ Chanyeol’s eyes are. He gives a very tiny nod and sees the peaches of Chanyeol’s cheeks rise faintly. Then Chanyeol dips his head and brushes their noses together before leaning back, leaving Baekhyun breathless.

“You looked at me like that once,” Mr Park sighs dramatically. Chanyeol’s mother flicks him playfully with a napkin as Baekhyun tries to remember how inhaling and exhaling works.

“Hush. Anyway enough of the official talk until the actual day is closer. It’s making him panic already. Let’s focus on more fun things,” Mama Park leans back politely as their drinks are delivered, resuming once the waitress has left. “How exactly did you two meet? Chanyeol hasn’t ever gone into detail.”

This one at least, Baekhyun is ready for. He clears his throat discreetly. “Chanyeol brought a stray into the veterinary practice I was working at a year ago.” Leaning his head onto Chanyeol’s shoulder he smiles up at him like an idiot. “He was just lucky he was cuter than the kitten.”

Mama Park makes the cutest noises into her tea. “Oh that’s lovely. Chanyeol has always loved animals so that doesn’t surprise me at all.”

Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun making googly eyes at him. “Yeah,” he says, smirking. “Such a pity he took so long to ask me out.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun bumps against Chanyeol. That’s off script but turnabout is fair play. “Not my fault you were intimidated by my huge-” He watches the instant look of horror flash across Chanyeol’s face in front of his parents before finishing smoothly. “-horde of dragons.”

Chanyeol pays him back by slinging an arm around Baekhyun’s neck and tugging him in tight to poke tickles along his side. Baekhyun squeaks and attempts to fight back but it’s a losing battle against all that strength and eventually only Mama Park’s gentle scolding of her son gets Chanyeol to release him. Baekhyun collapses against Chanyeol’s side, wheezing for breath.

“That’s it,” he manages, panting through his giggles. “Engagement’s off.”

Chanyeol scoops up Baekhyun’s latte and hands it to him in apology. “Afraid you’re stuck with me.”

Baekhyun doesn’t blame anything else but himself for the way he hides his face against Chanyeol’s shoulder for a second before taking the drink. Damn, that shouldn’t hit home so hard. He takes a few sips to help calm down. “Wouldn’t be so bad,” he murmurs and doesn’t miss the shy look Chanyeol gives him.

Mr Park swirls the straw sticking out of his iced concoction. “Speaking of your horde,” he begins, ignoring Chanyeol’s snort. “Chanyeol said you have nine dragons?”

“Yes sir,” Baekhyun replaces his glass but remains against Chanyeol’s side. He feels an arm slip easily behind his neck and fingers start to absently play with his hair. “I run the only sanctuary in the downtown area for abandoned dragons. I take in strays from the veterinary industry and any anonymous drops left on my doorstep.”

“That must be hard,” Mama Park murmurs thoughtfully, soft face folding into worried lines. “I hope Chanyeollie has been helping you out.”

Baekhyun flashes back to the envelopes of cash tucked into his living room sideboard. “Yeah,” he manages, swallowing. “He has. Without him I really don’t know what I’d have done.”

That smooths the lines on Chanyeol’s mother’s face. “As long as he’s pulling his weight,” she teases. “And you’re not letting him sleep in.”

“Hardly,” Baekhyun laughs. The fingers playing with his hair start petting cutely. “He was out of bed before me this morning and had the babies all fed. I found him out the back burping Loey.”

Chanyeol grins. “He’s a little… tricky to feed when he gulps it all down in one go,” he explains to his parents before launching into an enthusiastic description of each dragon and their quirks.

He’s up to Chen and his tendency to be super loud whenever he doesn’t want to take a bath when Luhan darts inside, moving up to the table with several quick strides.

“Sir, Madam. I’m sorry to interrupt but we should go.”

Every set of elven eyes that have tracked Luhan’s entrance immediately focus on the clan leaders. Mr Park glances up to him.

“What’s wrong?”

Luhan looks pained. “It’s my father, sir. He’s on his way. I don’t know how he got wind of you two being here but we need to leave and send these two home.”

Baekhyun tracks this exchange like a spectator at a tennis match, bouncing between the two people talking. Finally he looks to Chanyeol who is frowning up at Luhan. His hand in Baekhyun’s hair has paused. “That’s against all protocol,” Chanyeol says. “He can’t just show up before the formal day.”

“He can and he will.” Luhan lifts a hand to his earpiece and listens to whatever is being relayed. He gives Chanyeol’s parents a shallow bow. “I’m sorry but if we leave now we can avoid any mess.”

Baekhyun glances around the table. “What’s… going on?”

Chanyeol’s hand drifts down to cradle the back of Baekhyun’s neck, large palm splayed across his skin. It feels… protective. Baekhyun can’t place it. Chanyeol gives a gentle squeeze. “Clans generally don’t interact before the formal engagement takes place. If Luhan’s family are here then that’s highly improper and could be seen as an intimidation tactic.”

“Wait, wait.” Baekhyun scrambles to catch up as Chanyeol stands. “The neighboring clan is _Luhan’s_?”

Mr Park nods. “Chanyeol can explain it to you later but we should go. I don’t want any disturbances before the ceremony. It may just be a logistical error that’s brought them here but I would rather not find out.”

Luhan nods. “I have an Uber already on its way for these two. ETA is less than four minutes.”

Baekhyun is still struggling to follow any of this. “Are… any of you in danger from this?” he hisses to Chanyeol as all the elves in the room stand and vacate the café. “Or is it just some kind of giant cultural faux pas?”

“A little bit of both,” Chanyeol murmurs back, his hand returning to Baekhyun’s neck the moment they’re both on their feet. “But they’re not worried about any danger towards them specifically. Luhan’s presence assures that. What they’re worried about is you.”

“_Me_?” Baekhyun splutters. “I don’t remember there being a danger clause in this.”

Chanyeol lets his parents lead through the café front door and out onto the street. “That’s because this was never supposed to happen.”

“Cha—Chanyeol stop.” Baekhyun tugs on Chanyeol’s grip as they step out onto the pavement. “What’s going on?”

“There he is after all.” A drawling voice cuts through the evening street. “The dragon-keeper.”

Chanyeol goes rigid, eyes fixed on a point over Baekhyun’s shoulder. Around them the retinue turns as one, hands moving under jackets and into pockets but Luhan steps forward and holds a hand out, placating them.

“You shouldn’t be here father. I know it’s been a long time since we held a formal event but I’m sure you still know the rules.”

Luhan’s father’s eyes narrow. “Don’t lecture me on rules that were last enforced before you were born, boy. I’m not breaking any of them. I’m not here for a single one of you.” Mr Lu steps forward, brushing arrogantly past the other bristling elves until he reaches Chanyeol and Baekhyun. “I just wanted to see with my own eyes if the rumors were true.”

Chanyeol draws himself up to his full height. “What rumors?”

Mr Lu looks at Baekhyun like he’s a disgusting bug on the sidewalk. “That a clan already weakened by one inter-species union truly was diluting its bloodline even further with another human.”

Chanyeol snarls as each elf behind Luhan’s father unsheathes a blade. “Watch your tongue.”

“Two generations of filth, who would have thought.”

Mama Park steps smoothly between the two men. “This is neither the time _nor_ the place.” She says firmly, placing her hand on the new elf’s chest. “Either you remove yourself from my family’s presence or I’ll make you.”

It’s only then that Baekhyun notices the white dagger sitting snugly in her small palm. Without blinking Mama Park presses her weight onto her arm, inching the blade closer towards piercing shirt and skin. Mr Lu glances down, a slow sneer curling one half of his mouth.

“Be careful with that. You may house my son,” Mr Lu steps back lightly, all dangerous elven grace. “But you would do well to remember who in turn lives under _my_ protection.”

Chanyeol’s eyes narrow at the mention. “I don’t want to see you or any of your bigoted clan’s faces before the official event.” His voice rises, the bass of it becoming deeper. “You are not to set foot _near_ Baekhyun or I’ll instigate a challenge trial myself.”

Mr Park places a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder but it’s shrugged off. Chanyeol points at Luhan’s father. “Do you hear me?”

Mr Lu scoffs, making a pompous show of straightening his expensive jacket. Without deigning to answer he turns on his heel and strides off. Baekhyun quickly glances to Chanyeol to see his chest rising and falling, anger at something Baekhyun can’t fully comprehend yet making his breath choppy.

Without thinking Baekhyun reaches out and pulls Chanyeol towards himself, into a hug. It’s the only thing he can think to do and all of a sudden he has a huge armful of angrily trembling half-elf, shoulders twitching as he collects himself. Baekhyun stretches up onto his tiptoes and strokes Chanyeol’s back, pressing his face into the warmth of his neck. “Hey,” Baekhyun soothes him where no one else can hear, just like he would one of the whelplings. “Thank you for being brave. I’m still not sure exactly what about, but you did well.”

Chanyeol huffs a broken-sounding laugh before straightening up and running a hand through his hair. Baekhyun lets go and drops back down. He extends a hand and links their fingers, instantly watching the tension drain out of Chanyeol, who gives a squeeze. Baekhyun echoes it back.

Mama Park adjusts the sleeves of her long blouse delicately and Baekhyun can no longer see the knife. He butts his head gently against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Also your mother is pretty badass.”

Chanyeol laughs again, far more genuine this time. “She always has been.” He turns to his parents and hugs them each with the arm not attached to Baekhyun. “Text me when you get home safely. I’m sorry all this happened. It was supposed to be a quiet evening.”

Mr Park shoos away Chanyeol’s apology with the wave of one hand. “We’re overdue a little excitement. It has been a long time since we’ve had an event like this.”

Mama Park shakes her head at her husband, looking concerned as the rest of the retinue sheaths their blades. “I wouldn’t exactly call what happened ‘excitement’. But we all owe an apology to your fiancé Chanyeollie. I never expected Mr Lu would try a stupid stunt like that, but perhaps I should have known better given his history. Please keep yourselves safe until next week?”

Chanyeol nods. “I’ll explain everything to Baekhyun when we get home.”

Baekhyun thinks back to the copious evenings where Chanyeol had gone over traditions and facts with him like he was reciting a history book. “I thought you already had? I can recite dress codes and place seating and how formally polite I have to be depending on the opposing clan member’s status off the top of my head.”

“Which is amazing and perfect.” Chanyeol glances over the top of Baekhyun’s head to the Uber that’s waiting patiently on the corner. “But the tomes never had an official chapter for assholes.”

* * *

The babies are tucked in bed by the time they arrive home so Baekhyun orders takeaway. They hadn’t eaten at the café and the last thing he feels like right now after all that is cooking.

Yifan and Zitao decline the offer of food and leave them in peace after refusing what little money Baekhyun tries to hand over to them for their time. Chanyeol sees them off with a wave as Baekhyun brings up the delivery app.

When he finally collects the food from the driver he’s almost too tired to eat, but his curiosity is too great so Baekhyun compromises.

Chanyeol stares at him wide-eyed as Baekhyun digs some extra napkins out of the drawer. “We’re really going to eat in bed?”

“You know we’re actually able to do a lot of things as grown ups,” Baekhyun teases, juggling his plastic bag of white boxes. “Why, were you never allowed to do this as a kid?”

Chanyeol purses his lips in thought. “Not that I can actually remember.”

Baekhyun snorts, bumping the drawer closed with one hip. “Park Chanyeol, allowed to marry a human but not allowed to get crumbs on his sheets.”

Chanyeol sticks a foot into the back of Baekhyun’s knee. “I never thought to ask, that’s all.”

“Well you never know, next we might even have a picnic at midnight!” Baekhyun neatly dodges Chanyeol’s next poke and walks backwards towards the bedroom. He wiggles his eyebrows. “Really scandalize your upbringing.”

“And the neighbors.”

“Absolutely that too.” Baekhyun lowers his voice as they pass the babies’ room, peeking in to count nine snoring lumps out of habit. “Shut the door after us so the smell doesn’t wake them.”

Chanyeol does so as Baekhyun turns on the lamps and makes room for the boxes on his desk. He opens each carefully and cradles them in a wad of napkins for spillage. “Right, did you want chicken or beef-”

He turns to find Chanyeol behind him in the middle of slipping his shirt off, forearms crossed above his head as he lifts it up and away. He places it with the jacket that already sits neatly folded on the side of the desk and as he straightens up the twin tattoos above his nipples shimmer in the lamplight. Baekhyun’s eyes are drawn to them, mesmerized by the faint glow. At that exact moment Chanyeol’s eyes raise and he catches Baekhyun looking.

Immediately Chanyeol raises a hand as if to cover himself, but he seems to change his mind and aborts the move halfway. He finally awkwardly drops his arm back down and Baekhyun is very confused. When Zitao was visiting Chanyeol hadn’t minded being bare-chested with his tattoos on full display. Why the shyness now? He puts the food back down and crosses over.

“Is everything okay?”

Chanyeol bites his lip and nods, looking anywhere but Baekhyun. “Yeah, I’m-I’m fine.”

Standing this close to a half-naked Chanyeol without anyone else present -not the dragons, not his friends- is suddenly so very different. Baekhyun’s heart speeds up until he can feel his pulse in his throat. Every inch of his skin tingles. He tries to catch Chanyeol’s gaze but the other seems intent on studying the floor. For someone so big it’s endearing to see him so bashful.

Baekhyun’s fingers twitch with the desire to reach out and touch. “I never asked you about your tattoos.”

Chanyeol exhales. “I’ve… had them since birth. They would have been much more elaborate if I’d been born to a full elven bloodline.”

His words are measured and careful and Baekhyun can sense there’s something more behind them but he doesn’t pry. Chanyeol seems particularly conscious of them tonight for some reason and it’s already been an eventful evening. So he lets this one go. “Come on, lets get into bed.”

Chanyeol puffs out a faint laugh. “Yes dear.”

And just like that the strange, building tension is gone. Baekhyun sniggers, turning away so Chanyeol can finish undressing in peace -and Baekhyun can save what’s left of his sanity- by grabbing the food and taking it to the bedside tables. Using the mattress as a makeshift shield Baekhyun quickly slithers out of his clothes and picks up a thin sleeping shirt from where he’d dumped it that morning. Chanyeol, from what Baekhyun’s resigned dick has been subject to the last couple of nights, seems to sleep shirtless if not told otherwise. Because sometimes life is just that fucking cruel.

Baekhyun hops in as Chanyeol does and there’s a great deal of mattress hogging and jousting feet (“Why are your legs so _long?_” “I don’t know, ask my father. Why are yours so short?”) until they’re both settled, propped up against the pillows with Baekhyun giving up some of his precious space to Chanyeol’s calves as they drape over his own. Then they fall on the food before anything else, eating in silence for a few good minutes until Chanyeol slurps up a long noodle and rests his head back with a sigh.

“I’m sorry for not finding the time in all our talks to bring up a few things. I guess I never thought they would play a part in the coming week.” He lolls his head to look at Baekhyun who is still chasing a few remaining cashews around the bottom of his box. “But my ignorance nearly got you hurt tonight. And I’m so sorry for that.”

Baekhyun catches the escapees and downs them, chewing before answering. “You’re going to have to explain this from the top because I won’t lie, I had no idea what was going on from the moment Luhan took us outside.”

Chanyeol grimaces. “I’ll up the payments of course.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “It’s not about the money.” _It hasn’t been since you walked your beautiful butt through my front door and tripped over the first basket you found. _“I… that doesn’t factor into it. I just want to know the full story.”

Chanyeol looks frustrated with himself. “I should have figured this might happen. It’s my fault and I won’t make that mistake again.” He takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling. “When my mother chose to marry my father it caused a great divide amongst the clans in our area. It was seen as a weakening of our power base to have a human married into such a high profile position. It took a long time for that assumption to settle down. And then my sister was born.”

Baekhyun settles their empty cartons on the beside table and rolls back to face Chanyeol. “You never mentioned you had a sister.”

“That’s because when she was very small she was traded to the Lu clan in exchange for the firstborn son of their clan leader to ensure a tentative, lasting peace between us despite the unorthodox marriage. Both clans would raise a child not of their own.”

“Luhan.”

Chanyeol nods. “I’ve never known Yoona but Luhan has loved me like a brother instead. It was only fitting that he became head of my mother’s security when he came of age. He’s fiercely protective of us.”

“So…” Baekhyun connects the dots slowly. “His father deliberately came to us tonight to see if I really was human like he’d heard?”

Chanyeol scowls at the ceiling paint. “Yes. And it’s my fault because I was so caught up in making my own family happy that I never considered what the ramifications would be if I brought another non-elf into the family. It’ll be seen as an impossible weakening of my clan’s power base in the eyes of the traditionalists.” He screws his eyes shut, shoving the heels of hands into them. “I never _thought_. I was so stupid. So blinded.”

Baekhyun rolls over, curling into a small parenthesis at Chanyeol’s side. “By what?”

Chanyeol exhales behind his fists and finally drops his hands. “By all this,” he whispers sadly. “By all the ridiculously cute babies you have here. This house. The bath times and the stories and the nine little bottles sitting on the windowsill and your tiny garden and the movie nights and… god. Ugh.”

Baekhyun frowns, pushing up onto one elbow so they’re of equal height. “Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol drags his eyes from their fixed point above him and looks at Baekhyun. “By you,” he whispers, sounding broken.

Baekhyun’s heart stops. His mouth drops open and he stares. Chanyeol meets his gaze nervously, adam’s apple bobbing as he gulps. But he doesn’t look away. His face says it all.

Baekhyun finally croaks out, “You…”

“I like you. _Really_ like you.” The words tumble out in a rush. “I know I said when we started this that it wasn’t ever real and I wouldn’t expect anything or make you uncomfortable so you can kick me out tomorrow and keep the money and I’ll completely understand, but…” Chanyeol shuffles until he’s facing Baekhyun fully. His voice drops several octaves. “No matter what I won’t let Luhan’s father harm you even if you walk away. I promise. I’ll make sure he remembers his place.”

The butterflies bouncing around Baekhyun’s stomach ramp up their fluttering, squeezing higher and lodging behind his ribs. Chanyeol who flails and giggles and tells cute anecdotes to the whelplings when he thinks Baekhyun can’t hear him. Brave, dangerously beautiful Chanyeol who stood up to a clan leader and his retinue. Chanyeol who really, really likes him. Likes as in… Baekhyun pushes up and slides a hand into Chanyeol’s stunning hair, using the grip to bring their faces close. “Practice one more thing with me,” he breathes against Chanyeol’s lips before slotting their mouths together.

Chanyeol whimpers like he’s in pain but in the next second his hands shoot up to cradle Baekhyun’s face, large warm palms cupping his cheeks as Chanyeol presses forward, sucking on Baekhyun’s lower lip. He gives it small kitten licks in between mouthing over it, begging for entrance and Baekhyun grants the request like it’s the easiest thing in the world, threading his fingers firmly amongst the blue strands to hold tight as Chanyeol scoops him up, kicks the covers away and lifts Baekhyun bodily into his lap like he weighs nothing.

One of Baekhyun’s hands hits the wall behind Chanyeol’s head for balance and that makes Baekhyun giggle breathlessly into the kiss. “Shh,” he reminds him between pecks. “We can’t wake the babies.”

Chanyeol’s hands are greedily roaming down Baekhyun’s neck and across his chest. “You love them so much,” he whispers, tugging Baekhyun right up against him so he can bury his face against Baekhyun’s shirt. “How could I not fall for you?”

Baekhyun spreads his knees and settles down, pressing against the lengthening bulge he can feel between Chanyeol’s legs. He grinds them together rhythmically just to hear Chanyeol gasp. “I think I’m falling to second place around here. They’re awfully fond of you too.”

Chanyeol’s hands tuck under the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt and it gathers around his wrists as he slides his big hands up Baekhyun’s sides, fingers splayed. When he gets to the smallest point of Baekhyun’s waist his fingertips almost touch around near Baekhyun’s spine, spanning the width of him. Chanyeol makes a sound like he’s dying and bucks his hips up, bouncing Baekhyun on his lap.

“You’re just…” Chanyeol pants, squeezing. “So perfect. Like you were made to fit my hands.” He pulls back and slips Baekhyun’s sleeping shirt up and off, tossing it somewhere that neither of them care to look. He immediately returns his hands to Baekhyun’s skin as if he’s already addicted and Baekhyun feels on fire; hot underneath his skin and desperately hard in his thin boxer shorts. He whimpers and rolls his hips, feeling the long line of Chanyeol’s clothed dick against his own as he drags torturously back down. It’s like a fucking wet dream; to be making out with Chanyeol in his bed, both of them nearly naked and panting, hands greedy and unwilling to let go long enough to remove that last bit of clothing.

Baekhyun arches his back, whimpering as Chanyeol laps his tongue up over one collarbone and to his neck, laving over the soft skin at the base of Baekhyun’s throat before sucking a bruise into the hollow. His hands climb back up Baekhyun’s back to cup his shoulder blades like they’re something precious. Baekhyun drops his head back and reaches down, steadying himself on Chanyeol’s shoulders, palms slipping down his chest until-

Something crackles like warm, spiced lightning up Baekhyun’s arms and he jerks back.

Chanyeol pulls away with a trembling moan and glances down at his chest. The tattoos are sparking with each breath chanyeol takes. The twin small flames are alight. Baekhyun gapes, reaching out a finger to-

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s wrist, chest heaving. He holds on tight for a second, gently but firmly restraining. “They’re destiny marks,” he gasps, looking like it’s taking everything in him to keep Baekhyun’s hand at a distance. “They’ve been dormant my whole life.”

Baekhyun curls his fingers back into his palm. “Why are they… like this now?”

Chanyeol’s eyes slip closed and he licks his lips. “I think they started to glow about a week after I first moved in.”

Baekhyun blinks down at the small dancing flames. “Why?”

Chanyeol lowers their joined hands and changes his grip, linking their fingers. He opens his eyes and everything is laid bare and honest. “That’s when I started to fall for you.”

Baekhyun’s heart squeezes into his throat. He glances between the marks and Chanyeol’s hopeful face several times, finally settling on, “I can’t believe we’re both so _dumb_.”

Chanyeol’s whole expression morphs into a giddy, delighted laugh. He tosses his head back and hooks his knees up, cradling Baekhyun securely in his lap as he rocks happily, both giving into peals of laughter. Finally Baekhyun lifts their hands and uses the back of his thumb to brush at a delighted tear that clings to Chanyeol’s lashes. “We really are ridiculous.”

Chanyeol hiccups with his giggles. He wipes his eyes properly and sighs happily, collapsing back into the pillows. Then he looks down at his chest. “You remember the day Zitao first visited?”

Baekhyun settles back against the knees behind him, trying and failing not to press against Chanyeol’s cock that now sits snugly between his legs. “Mmm?”

“I only noticed when I got back to the bathroom but uh…” Chanyeol looks bashful. “That was when it started.”

Baekhyun can’t resist. He rocks a little in Chanyeol’s lap, teasing. “So you’re saying some guy you didn’t know turning up to see me made you go all alpha male?”

Chanyeol’s cock twitches and he lifts his hips leisurely. “I never knew that was how it worked. They’d… felt a little warm before then but I saw Zitao talking with you and…” he trails off, blushing.

Baekhyun smiles wolfishly. He remembers the way Chanyeol’s hand had locked into his hip, how he’d tugged him close…

‘_He practically peed on your leg._’

Baekhyun tips forward a fraction to bring his lips next to Chanyeol’s ear. “And you wanted to throw me over a chair and mount me right there?”

Chanyeol’s mouth drops open and he bucks faintly. “Yes,” he finally whispers, hands going to Baekhyun’s hips. “And so much more.”

Baekhyun spreads his legs and pushes down, pressing their dicks together. “More?”

Chanyeol nods. “The tattoos…” he takes a deep breath. “You can touch them.”

Baekhyun’s hands fly to Chanyeol’s pecs and he presses his palms directly over the marks of flame. Instantly pleasure flows like liquid through Baekhyun’s body and Chanyeol jolts, arching up. Baekhyun shakes helplessly through the waves, mouth dropping open. His limbs feel like liquid. Like he’s… “What the-”

“Feedback loop,” Chanyeol pants, grabbing Baekhyun’s hands and dragging his fingers across his nipples. “Science later. Sex now.”

Baekhyun’s spine curves as his nails catch on Chanyeol’s peaked nipples, feeling his stomach turn to liquid. _Holy shit_…

Chanyeol surges up and grips Baekhyun, one hand bracing behind his shoulders as he slides another down the back of Baekhyun’s shorts, palming a large handful. Baekhyun keens, pushing his ass back. _Yes. Fuck yes._ Sensation runs like a live wire under his skin everywhere Chanyeol touches, making him shiver and twist and want to fuck, to chase this pleasure and find out where it leads. It’s like being plugged into pure electricity. Baekhyun shoves his shorts down and kicks them off, twisting away so Chanyeol can do the same with his own underwear. Then he plants his hands back on Chanyeol’s skin because he wants _more_.

Chanyeol laughs, breathless and aroused. “Enjoying yourself?”

“I have no idea what this is,” Baekhyun manages as heat shoots through palms, filling his veins with warmth and making him so hard he’s aching. “But I like it.”

“This,” Chanyeol runs his hands up Baekhyun’s arms from wrist to shoulders and _woah_, faint orange trails of shimmer follow them. “Is an elven mark at work.”

Chanyeol is trying to act calm but his voice is so deep it’s all bass. Baekhyun wiggles and ruts against him for friction, pressing their cocks together. He’s not normally this needy and god, _empty_ and it’s driving him mad. “That explains everything and absolutely nothing.”

“It means you’re going to feel amazing.”

“I already do,” Baekhyun pants, head spinning. He’s hooked on the magic sensations that feel like an orgasm waiting to happen everywhere Chanyeol touches. Reaching down he takes hold of both of them and chokes a little as he can’t fit Chanyeol into the ring of his fingers alongside his own cock.

Chanyeol’s voice is smug as he places his own hand over Baekhyun’s and strokes them. “Not yet you don’t.” Amber sparkles shimmer like a rain of glitter and Baekhyun cries out, feeling the pleasure drip like honey down through his stomach, pooling in his balls. “But you can find out.”

“I’m—I’m not gonna come am I?” Baekhyun grits out because that would be _embarrassing_. “Please slow down. I wanna-”

Chanyeol gives a few more leisurely pumps and Baekhyun _whines_. He’s torn between wanting to tumble into the magic and wanting Chanyeol to flip him over and fuck him into the mattress. Because if just being jerked off feels this good…

Chanyeol abruptly removes his hand and Baekhyun gasps, dizzy and breathless.

“Do you have lube?”

Baekhyun struggles to make his mind work. “I…” how long has it been since he’s had sex? How long since he’s been attached enough to someone for it to be here in his own bed and not at some random apartment? “Shit, I don’t think so. I wasn’t planning on-”

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol soothes, sitting up against the headboard and dragging Baekhyun further up into his lap until he’s on his knees above Chanyeol’s thighs. “How wet do you want to be?”

Baekhyun blinks, looking down at his beautiful face, flushed from arousal and too perfect to be real. Sweat sticks a few purple strands to his forehead. “What?”

Chanyeol grins, playful and delighted. Both his hands skim around to Baekhyun’s ass and he tugs apart the soft plumpness of his cheeks. The tips of his fingers skim towards Baekhyun’s hole and-

Baekhyun keens, eyes slamming shut. Warmth sinks through his skin as Chanyeol rubs at his rim, fingertips radiating glittering magic and Baekhyun is suddenly dripping wet; thick and sticky and _holy god_ it feels good. It feels decadent. It feels… Baekhyun spreads his thighs, pushing back into the two fingers as they sink into him like it’s effortless, knuckle deep on the slick that Chanyeol is helping him produce.

“This is filthy,” Baekhyun gasps, propping himself up with a shaking hand to Chanyeol’s shoulder as he’s fingered open. Chanyeol laughs, low and deep, stretching forward to lap at a pink nipple in front of him. He suckles on the bud as he adds a third finger, smiling around it.

“We can always stop. Say the word and I’ll suck you off like we’re two normal people.”

Baekhyun rocks into the twin sensations of Chanyeol’s mouth and fingers, dazed, losing sense of time. Seconds and minutes float off and the only thing that exists is the pulsing pleasure-soaked trickles of magic that steadily fill him up like a bottle. “Screw normal,” he pants, head tipped back. With an effort he drags himself to look forward again because Chanyeol laving attention on his nipples until they’re puffy and Baekhyun can’t take that on top of being fingered... magically. Baekhyun almost wants to laugh, it’s absurd and wonderful and -_fuck_\- Chanyeol bites down on Baekhyun’s nipple, pulling away in a faint trail of spit and sparkles.

With the hand not steadying himself Baekhyun threads shaky fingers through Chanyeol’s astonishing hair; he goes wide-eyed as wisps of purple follow his fingers, changing the color.

“You’re part of my magic,” Chanyeol whispers, stretching his fingers inside Baekhyun until he gasps.

Baekhyun runs both his hands through Chanyeol’s hair, combing the floppy bangs back from his forehead greedily. The entirety of it is purple when he’s finished. Baekhyun licks his lips.

“You look so hot all magicked up.”

Chanyeol twists his fingers sharply. “That’s totally not a phrase.”

“I-it is now.” Baekhyun gasps and tightens his grip in the purple strands. “And it’s going to look amazing when you fuck me.”

“You like my hair?” Chanyeol presses his fingers deeper, brushing the bundle of nerves he’s been looking for and Baekhyun_ shakes_ as the slick overflows, sliding down the inside of his thighs to drip onto Chanyeol’s calves. God.

“I like-” Baekhyun whines, corkscrewing himself down to chase the pressure against his prostate. “-everything about you,” he manages, feeling a different kind of heat redden the tips of his ears. The magic whips up, swirling along their skin.

Chanyeol looks blindsided, as if Baekhyun’s revelation is completely unexpected even in the middle of sex.

“Really?”

“No,” Baekhyun uses his grip to angle Chanyeol’s head up so he can brush their lips together and hover there, almost touching. “You’re three fingers deep in my ass because I absolutely hate you. Idiot,” he whispers fondly.

Chanyeol thrusts those same fingers in sharply, applying enough pressure that Baekhyun’s legs nearly give out. “So glad we’re clear on that.”

Baekhyun groans breathlessly and sinks down onto Chanyeol’s fingers as far as they’ll go. “But you’re my idiot, and I’m not giving you up. So fuck me.”

Chanyeol closes the distance and kisses him, wet and hard. Baekhyun feels his fingers pull out with a filthy squelch and gasps at the sudden feeling of loss, but Chanyeol shakes his head into the kiss and grips his ass with both hands. Without breaking their connection he lifts Baekhyun a fraction like it’s effortless and oh fuck, he’s so open like this, so empty and-

Chanyeol licks into Baekhyun’s mouth, making him messy on both ends. Glitter tingles like dancing flames. Then he lowers Baekhyun, forearm muscles straining, until the head of his cock is pressing against all that ridiculous slick. Baekhyun tears their mouths apart, a trail of saliva following. God it’s messy and perfect and Baekhyun wants to ride Chanyeol so bad.

“Hard,” he whispers. “I want to feel all of you.”

Chanyeol swears, his composure snapping as he lets Baekhyun drop down, the thick head of his cock stretching Baekhyun’s puffy rim until just as Baekhyun thinks even with all the magic he can’t take it, he’s gonna break on that perfect fucking dick… Chanyeol sinks home. The sound of him going deep is filthy and Baekhyun glances down.

“God you’re so wet,” Chanyeol gasps. “Sucking me in like this.” Where his fingers grip Baekhyun tendrils of orange fire shimmer around his ass and hips, flickering pleasure. It’s too much, it’s too much-

“Move,” Baekhyun begs, panting heavily. “Please.” He drops his grip on Chanyeol and leans back to brace himself on his arms, spreading his thighs and letting Chanyeol see more of him.

Chanyeol’s arm winds around Baekhyun’s waist and he plants the other behind himself on the mattress as he fucks up into him, snapping his hips and fuck, _fuck _that’s it. That’s goddamn_ it_. Baekhyun bounces, his own cock curved up, leaking against his stomach as Chanyeol wrecks him with powerful thrusts of his hips. His abs clench and contract with each move, shining with slick and magic. Baekhyun could come from that visual alone. He wants to try, one day. Wants to lick his come from Chanyeol’s skin, jerk Chanyeol off right after and repeat. But right now he wants to drown in Chanyeol’s magic because holy shit it’s looping everything the both of them feel.

Baekhyun can't temper his voice, augmented by the flames that lick across his skin to drag him under until there’s nothing left but sensation and Baekhyun feels detached, feels ephemeral because there’s only beautiful Chanyeol here, grounding him with his firm grip about his waist, dragging him again and again onto his cock, his spare hand kneading fistfuls of Baekhyun’s bouncing ass as he rides Chanyeol sloppily, hips rolling rolling, chasing that perfect point.

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun from under his floppy purple bangs with eyes that look just as desperate. “Touch yourself,” he pants. “While I touch the rest of you.”

Baekhyun’s hand flies to his dick, stroking fast and hard, fingers slipping in the precum that’s covering the head. “I-is this..?”

“Perfect baby,” Chanyeol grunts. He flares his power and it nearly drowns Baekhyun entirely. “Perfect. Let me see you enjoy the climb.”

Baekhyun whines. He can _feel_ through the loop Chanyeol’s pleasure at being inside him, the warmth and tightness and how fucking much Baekhyun leaks each time Chanyeol nails his prostate. “It’s -ah!- too much,” Baekhyun sobs. “I’m gonna break apart.”

“You can take it. Take me.” Chanyeol fucks him harder, strong legs working for the leverage as Baekhyun can’t breathe, losing the strength in his limbs as they start to tingle. Everything tingles. It’s like the purest high and Baekhyun doesn’t know where it begins and ends, when he’s going to come, only that Chanyeol controls this climb and he’s-_fuck _he’s so close.

Chanyeol’s hands cover every inch of him like a wave, squeezing and stroking the magic and drawing sobs out of Baekhyun that sound wrecked to his own ears. He keeps fucking his fist in sharp pulses of his hips and giving Chanyeol the show he wants. Everywhere is so, so wet.

Chanyeol sweeps up Baekhyun’s arched back, leaving sparkling trails and grabs fistfuls of his hair. “How do you want to come?"

Baekhyun shakes his head trying to follow the words because it’s a sensory overload and his thighs finally give out, little whines escaping him that sound pathetic to his own ears but which Chanyeol seems to_ love_ judging by how he bites his lips and looks at Baekhyun like he created the world.

The hand pulls Baekhyun’s head back slowly until he’s arched, quivering in place instead of riding Chanyeol. “Answer me.”

“On you,” Baekhyun babbles at the ceiling. “Wan—wanna come all over you.”

“How did such a dirty angel fall to earth? “ Chanyeol muses as flashes of magic tingles through Baekhyun’s head like wildfire, caressing his scalp and soaking his skin in heat until all he feels is Chanyeol’s cock inside him, his big hands on him and Baekhyun’s hand flies over his sensitive head just the way he loves best as he _feels_ another gush of slick trickle out and coat Chanyeol beneath him. Jesus.

Baekhyun lolls his head to one side as Chanyeol curves him forward and strokes his magic home, massaging it behind his ears in delicious swirling patterns that color the edges of Baekhyun’s vision in sparks of firelight. He scrambles for handholds and finds one on the wall and one on Chanyeol’s neck, dragging his fingers up until he can press against Chanyeol’s lips, slipping a thumb between them. Chanyeol licks the pad of Baekhyun’s thumb invitingly, eyes daring him.

Baekhyun applies pressure with his last rational thought, dropping Chanyeol's jaw open. Chanyeol pokes his pink tongue out, licking lewdly along his bottom lip as he flares his power to new heights and_ ohshit_-

Baekhyun comes hard, shaking while the magic tumbles him inside out as he shoots thick lines over Chanyeol’s chest and face, aiming for that perfect mouth. _Fuck._ Chanyeol sticks his tongue out for it, licking the streaks along his chin as he shifts his grip to Baekhyun’s hips and bounces him again several times, muscles working to lift both their weight until he digs finger-shaped bruises into the softness of Baekhyun’s hips and drags him off, ignoring the mess and flips him around so that Baekhyun is on his wobbly knees up against the back wall.

Chanyeol gathers up Baekhyun’s trembling arms and places his hands against the wall to brace, holding him up with his own body as he slides home one last time and fucks him harder in this position, dropping his head to gasp against the back of Baekhyun’s hair. He interlocks their glittering fingers against the plaster even as he chases his pleasure, burying himself inside Baekhyun in fierce strokes until he stutters and comes, moaning in that sinful baritone. The sound hits Baekhyun deeper than the wild magic.

The air around them feels charged, like something has finally connected. Interlocked. Then in a shatter of orange droplets the magic soaks into them both, disappearing like glitter as Baekhyun collapses, muscles atrophieding. Chanyeol catches him as he slumps and guides them both down onto the mattress, curling up behind Baekhyun.

“My arms feel like noodles,” Baekhyun mumbles into the pillow under his cheek. “And my legs. Should I be all noodly?”

Chanyeol gives a breathless laugh that ruffles the hair on the back of Baekhyun’s head. “The marks will die down soon,” he groans weakly. “Give them a moment.”

Baekhyun tingles from head to toe from more than just a damn good orgasm. “So is sex magic some kind of deeply guarded elven secret or something?” he mumbles, wiggling as the aftershocks dissipate. “Because I’ve never read about it.”

Chanyeol’s warm arms wind around Baekhyun’s middle, pinning him in place as he softens inside him. “No,” he nuzzles against Baekhyun’s hair. “It’s not common.”

The sensation of Chanyeol slipping from him causes Baekhyun to shiver. He’s still dripping and it brings to his sluggish mind lots of _other _uses he could have in different areas of the body for such a talent, like a really fucking decadent blow job where he could let all of it overflow and run down his chin as Chanyeol abused his eager mouth... Then Chanyeol’s words register and Baekhyun lifts his head with an effort, looking over his shoulder. Slick and come trickles down the insides of this thighs, soaking everything. God. Baekhyun forces his brain to reboot.

“How-I mean why is it activating now?”

Chanyeol goes strangely rigid, his whole body locking up. “Do you remember what I said before?” he whispers, sounding… nervous.

“You said a lot of things,” Baekhyun rolls over and drapes himself on top of Chanyeol. “I remember something about sex now, science later.”

Chanyeol’s inhale and exhale raises and lowers Baekhyun. “The destiny marks,” he murmurs. “It’s-”

The scrabbling of dozens of tiny claws breaks the moment. Baekhyun looks quickly towards the door. “I think we were too loud,” he whispers. “Crap.”

Chanyeol flings out an arm and grabs the top blanket, slinging it tightly over them both as Baekhyun calls out, louder.

“I’m okay guys! We’re okay.”

Kai pops into existence above them both, blinks and then disappears again.

Chanyeol sniggers from his position as the bottom half of their impromptu blanket burrito. There’s the sound of wings, a few more scrabbles and then the door swings open, Soo dangling from the doorknob where he’s weighted it to turn. In a blink all the babies dart into the room, cannonballing onto the bed.

“Nope, everyone out!” Mortified, Baekhyun tugs the blanket up over their heads and seals them inside as the dragons bounce around the room. The sound of one of the takeout containers being knocked off the bedside table makes him peek out as Chanyeol is laughing silently from underneath him.

Suho prances past with the box upended over his head.

Several sets of paws squish over their cocoon and Baekhyun drops his head to Chanyeol’s shoulder, defeated. “I’m sorry we woke you all up,” he calls out, painfully aware of the fluids drying between their bodies. “Please head back to bed right now.”

But this is a great game to be awake so late and the dragons are tumbling everywhere, trying to burrow in and find both of the men. Baekhyun pleads and orders a few more times, poking Chanyeol to get him to stop laughing until Chanyeol finally sticks his head out, fluffy hair everywhere.

“Last one back in their baskets doesn’t get a song.”

There’s a collective pause. Then in an abrupt zip of scales and tiny feet the dragons disperse, zooming over each other to scramble back into their room. Chanyeol grins proudly at Baekhyun who has also slowly emerged.

“I’m handing in my keeper’s license,” Baekhyun deadpans. “You’re obviously more deserving of it than me.”

Chanyeol stretches up and pecks a kiss on Baekhyun’s nose. “I’ll take first shower,” he murmurs fondly. “We’ll make it quick. Just keep them occupied for ten.”

Baekhyun checks that the coast is clear and slips out of their impromptu nest. He wrinkles his nose at the sticky separation of their bodies and then with dawning horror remembers that gravity is a working thing; he grabs a handful of tissues to feebly try and wipe at his backside and legs. Suddenly taking second shower looks a little tricky.

Chanyeol lounges on the bed and looks Baekhyun up and down languidly. “You look good like that.”

Baekhyun shoots him a look from where he’s trying to mop the insides of his thighs. It’s a losing battle. “You have come on your cheek,” he replies airily, enjoying the way Chanyeol’s eyes widen in mortification.

They dart for the bathroom together.

The shower is short and brisk; hands kept mostly to themselves as both are keenly aware they’re being waited on. Chanyeol ducks out first, hair still dripping and Baekhyun (due to the sheer amount of slick, holy_ shit_) is the last to emerge fully cleaned, re-dressed in fresh sleeping clothes. Both hands toweling his hair dry with brisk scrubs, he wanders up the hallway on bare feet and peeks around the door to the dragons’ room.

What he spots makes his heart burst into a million warm fireflies.

Chanyeol is seated cross-legged in the middle of the ring of tiny dragon beds; nine baskets with different colored occupants all nestled in each. On his thighs is balanced the ancient guitar of Baekhyun’s and he’s strumming it, stopping every now and again to adjust one of the strings’ tuning. He sings softly, the words strung together in his deep, gentle voice.

Most of the whelplings have already been lulled to asleep, now curled up nose to tail. Xiumin is snoring. Lay tugs his little stuffed sheep closer to his belly and blinks drowsily up at Chanyeol like he’s made of stars; the last outlier still holding on. Baekhyun props a shoulder against the doorframe and just watches.

Chanyeol bobs his head in time to the lyrics. “Every time we turn a page on the calendar our love is filled up,” he sings quietly, still rocking the closest basket containing Bobohu with the tip of one foot and watching the last of them drop off. “More and more you mean the world to me.”

Baekhyun smiles, finally lowering the towel. The movement must catch in the corner of Chanyeol’s vision because he glances up, damp hair flopping in his eyes. It’s blue once more. Baekhyun feels awash with an emotion too strong to be named.

Chanyeol keeps strumming, not looking away from Baekhyun now. “We don’t change our minds,” he finishes softly. “When the colorful leaves fall I’ll hug you more and make the cold go away.”

Baekhyun exhales, feeling like he’s breathing the fireflies. Chanyeol finishes and glances around to see Lay has finally succumbed to his song and dropped off. He unfolds and stands, propping the battered guitar against one wall. Then he crosses to Baekhyun who feels tight and hot in his skin, almost like he’ll pop. His fingertips ache. Chanyeol is real and here in his house and _was_ in his bed earlier, making his body dance with magic. He’s… Baekhyun swallows.

Chanyeol reaches him and drops his head to rest their foreheads together. He breathes there for a second before he takes Baekhyun by the hand and leads him out, pulling the babies’ door closed. Not that it stops them when they are determined, apparently.

“We need to install child locks,” Baekhyun whispers, wondering vaguely when exactly it became ‘we’ instead of ‘I’. He doesn’t let himself dwell on it because looking inside too deeply means examining that feeling and possibly even giving it a name. Which is all too much to handle right now as Chanyeol leads him sweetly by the hand back to bed. He stops just barely inside the door though, and Baekhyun nearly bumps into him.

“Uh,” Chanyeol’s ears are pink even from the back. “I think we probably need to change the sheets too.”

Baekhyun snorts and drops his head to rest against Chanyeol’s shoulder blade.

* * *

For the first time when Baekhyun wakes up not alone this week he doesn’t freeze on the spot. Instead he twists over inside the warm cocoon of Chanyeol’s arms and winds his own around as much of the trim waist he can reach. He buries his face into Chanyeol’s chest and receives a sleepy squeeze in return. A long leg hoists itself over Baekhyun’s thighs and pulls him in so tight that Baekhyun’s temperature shoots up and his giggle is smothered in overheated skin, sticky from being pressed against another person all night. He’d forgotten how this felt.

Chanyeol presses a kiss to the top of Baekhyun’s head. “Morning, sunshine.”

Baekhyun blows a raspberry in between Chanyeol’s pectorals. That finally makes Chanyeol let go and Baekhyun flops back, limbs akimbo. “How are you so hot all the time?” he puffs up at the ceiling, sweating a little already. Chanyeol sniggers and Baekhyun flails a hand around until he can cover his already-open mouth preemptively. “You know what I mean.”

Chanyeol chuckles indulgently against Baekhyun’s palm. He gives it a long, slow lick and Baekhyun quickly rolls back over to pin him in place, half laying on top of him to manage it. “We have to make breakfast if we don’t want company again,” he whines into Chanyeol’s bare shoulder. “Stop that.”

Chanyeol runs a hand up and down Baekhyun’s side, ruffling the sleeping shirt as he goes. “Before we do I just want to…” he pauses. “Check, I guess. That we’re—that everything is still okay?”

Baekhyun pushes up onto one elbow to look down at Chanyeol. “Still okay?’

Chanyeol flushes. “That… that I didn’t mess everything up,” he finally finishes. “Between us. Last night.”

Baekhyun’s heart squeezes, his heartbeat doubling so fast it’s almost painful. “No,” he replies softly. Dipping down he kisses Chanyeol as gently as he can, taking time to tenderly lavish attention on both his top and bottom lip until he pulls back with a faint pop of air. “You didn’t. Not at all.”

Chanyeol looks a little dazed, bed hair sticking out at all angles and his expressive eyes wide and hopeful. “Really?” he breathes.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nuzzles his nose against Chanyeol’s, gathering up a little more of his courage than than he can remember holding in a long time. “You made everything better,” he whispers and Chanyeol’s arms and legs come up like excited vines to wind around him, squeezing so tight Baekhyun can feel their twin nervous heartbeats thundering together behind their chests.

Chanyeol rocks them both happily and Baekhyun can’t help but laugh at them both; they might have nailed the fake relationship thing in time but apparently they’re hopeless messes at the real deal. It’s kind of cute. So Baekhyun indulgently hugs Chanyeol back, releasing him only when the first yawning peeps start up from down the hall. “We’re about to be summoned.”

“Breakfast,” Chanyeol confirms, like today is just another sunlit day in the Byun household.

Baekhyun would have paid more attention to the little things if he had known it wouldn’t end the same way.

* * *

Chanyeol’s shoulders are broad enough that two babies can squeeze up on each and he’s spinning circles in the lounge like a helicopter as four dragons cling to him and squeal delightedly, wings flared out to catch the drafts. This is the scene Baekhyun walks in on, registry renewal papers in hand later that morning.

“Remind me why I put up with all ten of you again?”

Chanyeol staggers to a stop and stumbles over to the nearest chair, flopping onto it. The dragons all tumble dizzily off to land in his lap in a heap, paws in the air. He grins breathlessly up at Baekhyun. “Because I’m an awesome babysitter?”

Bobohu stumbles over Chanyeol’s knee, peeping agreement. Baekhyun points his handful of papers at the small yellow dragon. “You’re not allowed a vote. You’re already biased.”

Chanyeol notices the paperwork. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun sorts through his handful. “I uh… Just need to register Chen and then I’ll be right home. It shouldn’t take long.”

Chanyeol gently rolls his lapful of babies off and stands up, walking Baekhyun to the door. There’s a brief moment as Baekhyun is slipping his shoes on that he dithers about what to do to properly say goodbye. Do they… do they kiss now or something? Is that what couples do? _Are_ they a couple?_ You know besides the whole engaged-to-be-fake-married thing…_

Baekhyun’s head hurts. Luckily Chanyeol curls a finger under Baekhyun’s chin as he straightens up, thumb pressing faintly into the miniature dip below his bottom lip. He tilts Baekhyun’s head up and meets him halfway, giving him an affectionate peck.

“Travel safe.”

“Will do.” Baekhyun smiles into the lips that linger against his. “Go be an awesome babysitter.”

Chanyeol steps back and flashes him a goofy grin, shooing Baekhyun out the door and catching Sehun a split second before he latches onto his ankle to try and prevent him leaving as per usual.

The taxi is idling across the street and Baekhyun slips into the backseat, giving the address.

The ranger’s office is rarely busy but Baekhyun finds himself having to wait a short while to see Maria once he arrives. It gives him time to rehearse what he needs to say and by the time he’s called in he has his smile plastered firmly in place. Charmingly polite usually works.

The registration officer looks exactly the same as Baekhyun remembers her from last year, right down to the off-white blouse and tan slacks the wood sprite is wearing. The heavy necklaces she always wears drape across her chest like strange gem carvings, but Baekhyun knows from experience that they’re mostly warding charms against the undead and any other nefarious curse-laden visitors. The rangers catered for everyone but there was no telling what a potential applicant would bring in attached to them, unintentionally or not. She gestures for Baekhyun to take a seat opposite her.

“Nice to see you again Mr Byun.”

Baekhyun nods. “Same to you. It’s been a whole year and I haven’t had to pester you guys once.”

Maria hums, nodding. She scans the paperwork in front of her that Baekhyun had submitted at the administration out the front. “Not a single callout for the whelplings in your care in the last twelve months. I’m impressed. They must be getting better behaved.”

Baekhyun resettles himself in the seat, shuffling slightly. “Absolutely. I try to look out for everyone in the street, especially those closest. I want them disturbed as little as possible.”

“Even though,” Maria glances pointedly up over the tops of her horn-rimmed glasses. “They’ve put in complaints against your sanctuary before?”

Baekhyun flushes, shaking his head. “Not everyone understands what goes into caring for whelplings. And even fewer bother to learn or approve. I understand their concern for the neighborhood and property values. I’m not there to make a scene.”

Maria smiles wryly. “The eight dragons in your care would make a lot of people assume otherwise.”

Baekhyun sags a little. “I know. I’ve always known.”

“How have the vandalization levels been these past year?” Maria flicks the page over. “Malicious calls?”

“About the same.” Baekhyun answers honestly. “Although the family with the pair of teenage boys four houses down moved out several months ago so my front fence definitely hasn’t been gratified as much since.”

“General harassment?”

Baekhyun shrugs, thumbing the side of his nose as he thinks. “Nothing I can’t handle. We had a group picket outside the gate after the new year but I threatened to call the police and they dispersed pretty quickly before things got ugly. Some kind of Reptilian Euthanasia group.”

Maria makes a notation on her form. “Okay, well remember you can lodge a complaint with us too and we can put a warning out to the public about conducting such stupid activities.” She plucks a manila folder off the short pile next to her and flips back to the last unofficial walk-in appointment with Baekhyun. “Right, any escalating levels of power or atmospheric disturbance beyond what you noted…” she scans the document, “Last month when you came into register Chen with the front desk?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No he’s calmed down and assimilated well so he’s had no more emotional outbursts. We’re all relatively calm. And I have a little extra help around the place lately which has been nice. All in all we’re doing pretty okay.”

Maria’s painted lips crack up in a smile and she gives one more cursory glance over the documents. “Well I’m satisfied enough to extend your sanctuary license for your eight whelplings another year. Is there anything else you want to discuss? Anything new or unexpected?” She snaps the folders closed and re-stacks them, peering up at him. Her charms clink in an invisible wind. “Restraining charms all holding up?”

Baekhyun swallows. “Absolutely nothing else to discuss. Everything is fine, same as last year.” He turns his smile up a notch. “Thank you for your time, as always.”

The hand Maria extends has faintly green fingertips. Baekhyun clasps it warmly, the gnarled bark feeling of her palm strangely comforting in its familiarity. He’s been coming here every year since he began and Maria has seen him through it all. It’s what makes it hurt so much to lie, he supposes. He’s ninety-nine percent sure she would be on his side if she knew his little secret. But the one percent is what stalls Baekhyun’s tongue every time. Because if it turned out that she wanted to have Suho taken away…

That option will _never_ be on the cards; he won’t risk it.

Baekhyun stands, politely releasing her hand. “I’ll see myself out.”

* * *

Chanyeol greets Baekhyun at the front door with an armful of freshly oven-warmed dragon cookies balanced on a tray and a firm grip on nine baby leashes as the dragons all mill about his ankles like a hungry horde, their wings pinned.

Baekhyun laughs as he squeezes past them all, stepping carefully around and over the excited little bodies. “You didn’t have to come open the door if you’re this busy. I could have let myself in.”

There’s a smudge of charcoal baking flour above Chanyeol’s left eyebrow. He sticks his bottom lip out for a second. “But then I wouldn’t get to welcome you home.”

Baekhyun melts, all his stress trickling out between his ribs like molten sugar. “You big softie.”

Chanyeol beams at him, angling his cheek down. “And I wouldn’t get my hello kiss.”

“Is this how it’s going to be from now on, hmm?” Baekhyun obligingly kisses his cheek, feeling a little like one of those stupidly overwhelmed maidens in Zitao’s trashy romance novels. Chanyeol looks pleased with himself, his cheeks faintly colored.

Baekhyun helpfully takes the tray. “Wow, did you make all these yourself?”

Chanyeol separates his leashes into both hands now that he’s able to do so. “Soo helped a lot. Until they came out of the oven and he turned just as mad as the rest of them.”

Baekhyun looks down at the twisting, whimpering mess around their feet. “I swear if they ever did an in-house inspection they’d come away thinking we starve you.”

Kai pops and reappears just level with the tray to take a lunge. Baekhyun swiftly shifts it out of his reach with a faint ‘ah’ and unable to flap, Kai drops back to the floor with a faint thump.

Chanyeol laughs so hard his shoulders shake. “Let’s cool the cookies in the fridge where they can’t get to them and then we can set them free again. They kept trying to swarm me from the moment these were resting on the bench.”

“Excellent idea. No, these are going to be for_ dessert _and that’s final.” Baekhyun dances out of reach and quickly moves to set the tray in the fridge. When he returns Chanyeol is untying the babies and letting them stretch their wings. Loey and Lay immediately make a beeline for the kitchen to sniff around but Baekhyun knows they’ll come away empty-handed. Leaving Chanyeol to that task, Baekhyun takes his finalized registration papers back to his bedroom and slips them into the topmost drawer of his desk.

His fingers hover over the handle as he pushes it closed, takes hold of the tiny gold key in the lock below and twists it. Then he places the key into another drawer, underneath a pile of baubles and hex bags he’s accumulated from Yifan over the years.

He’s re-checking the handle when there’s a series of low growls from the living room. Wandering back out Baekhyun finds the dragons all free of leashes and staring in the direction of the front door. Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol who is folding the long strands of cord around his forearm.

“Expecting anyone?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No. You?”

Xiumin’s growl deepens, becoming a tiny snarl. A puff of snowflakes fall from his wings as he ruffles them. Suho moves for the entrance to the hallway and it’s only then that Baekhyun hears a heavy, frantic thumping on the front door.

Chanyeol frowns, putting the leashes aside. “Prank call? You said you get them often.”

“Not unless they’ve started leaving bags of flaming dog poop on my doorstep again.” Baekhyun steps around the bristling dragons and moves for the front door. As he gets closer a voice joins the hammering.

“Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Are you home?”

Chanyeol immediately darts forward and past Baekhyun, throwing open the door. “Luhan?”

The elf on the doorstep looks disheveled and exhausted. He looks up at Chanyeol in relief. “Oh thank god you’re here.”

The dragons, noting Chanyeol’s friendly reaction pour out the door to inspect the unfamiliar visitor. Luhan takes a step back and his pretty face goes rigid with shock for a moment.

“Uh, t-they’re not contained?”

Baekhyun crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe as Sehun gnaws on the tip of one elegant shoe. “They never are. But make no sudden moves and they won’t hurt you.”

Luhan calms a fraction at that. He tries to ignore the way Loey is fluttering behind him, face snuck curiously under the tails of his tailored jacket. “I needed to speak with you,” he says urgently, looking quickly between the pair of them and finally settling on Chanyeol. “It’s about your parents.”

Chanyeol immediately straightens. “What about them?”

Luhan makes a motion for all of them to go inside. “In private. I’m not sure if I was followed and I only have a short time.”

Baekhyun steps aside to let him pass and shoos the babies off to let Luhan move unmolested. Kai takes great pleasure in popping into existence on top of his head to look down at Luhan and then disappear again when he squeaks.

Chanyeol shuts the door behind them and spins Luhan around. “What’s going on?”

“It’s my father’s clan,” Luhan says, expression pained. “He’s decided to forego the engagement and issue challenge.”

“What?” Chanyeol’s eyes blow wide and horrified. “When? How soon?”

“Immediately.”

“You’re _kidding_.”

Luhan looks miserable. “I wish I was. It’s why I’m here. I came as soon as the news reached me. We may still have a little time if we act fast. I can get all of you on a private jet and out of the country by the end of tonight.”

Chanyeol’s face falls. “You’re not serious. You can’t be.”

Luhan shrugs, harried and sharp. “It’s the best I can do for your family. But the decision needs to be made now.”

Chanyeol throws Baekhyun an agonized look and Baekhyun can’t stay silent. “What the hell does this all mean?” he demands, hating that expression on Chanyeol’s perpetually happy face.

The earpiece normally resting in Luhan’s ear dangles around his neck as he turns to Baekhyun. “It means that my father has seen the Park clan as lacking in power. He’s issuing a formal challenge under the traditional rules of battle.”

“_Battle?_” Baekhyun flashes back to the night he walked in on Chanyeol reading clan etiquette to Sehun quietly. “What the fuck? Why now?

Luhan drops his gaze, looking at the floor. Chanyeol sighs; he pinches his nose and makes a pained sound before meeting Baekhyun’s gaze. “Because he met you.”

Baekhyun recoils. “No,” he breathes. “Oh my god you mean this is all because of me?”

“No, this is my fault.” Chanyeol shakes his head and reaches for him but Baekhyun feels chilled to the bone. He glances between the two elves and swallows the hideous lump in his throat back down.

“What does a challenge entail exactly?”

“Back in the day?” Luhan lifts his eyes back up. “Armies would march. Clan lands would run with blood. Today? We are far more assimilated to the modern world.”

“And?”

“Clan leaders dual. To the death.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “You mean… Chanyeol’s_ parents_ would have to fight?” Memories of Chanyeol’s kind, sweet mother and his soft-spoken father flash through Baekhyun’s mind. “You can’t be serious.”

Chanyeol’s arms fold across his chest. “Not happening. Get them on the plane. I’ll fight in their place.”

Baekhyun yelps. “What? No! No one should have to fight. This is absurd.”

“This is_ tradition_,” Chanyeol grits. “More than my family pride is on the line here, my clan’s entire powerbase will be assimilated into the Lu clan if he wins. Our family line ends here and my people’s lives will never be the same.” He looks back to Luhan. “How long do we have?”

The elf shrugs. “His force will arrive at the estate at sundown. The jet will be on standby at the airport until midnight but it has instructions to leave regardless of who is or_ isn’t_ on board.” His earpiece squawks and Luhan frantically replaces it into his ear. “I have to go. But you must decide quickly.”

“To stand and fight or watch my parents die for me?” Chanyeol growls. “None of us will abandon the clan.”

Luhan looks torn between gratitude and fear for his adoptive family. “Make the right choice,” he says softly, clasping Chanyeol’s forearm. “Whatever that is.”

Giving a nod to Baekhyun, Luhan slips back out the front door. Chanyeol lasts until it clicks shut behind Luhan before he sinks down the wall and slumps onto the floor, long legs drawn up. He forms a small ball with his face hidden behind his crossed arms and the dragons immediately clamber up over him, distressed.

Baekhyun drops to his knees. “Chanyeol,” he whispers. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure something out.”

“No,” Chanyeol’s voice is muffled and strangely thick. “We won’t. Because this has nothing to do with you Baek and I’m so, so sorry I had this whole stupid idea in the first place. I should never have come here.” He sucks in a long, wet break and Baekhyun can’t take that sound, shuffling closer until he can hug him.

“Don’t apologize. I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, hair flashing purple as the whelplings nuzzle across his shoulders and hunched back. “But I am. If I don’t take the coward’s way out and put my whole family on that plane I’m condemning them to watch me fight Luhan’s father. Because I won’t let my parents enter combat.” His back shakes with a silent sob. “My father’s never even_ held_ a blade. He’d die to the first swing.”

Lost, Baekhyun scrambles for something. Anything. “But I thought the exchange your parents made with your sister was supposed to ensure this wouldn’t happen?”

Chanyeol goes eerily still and Baekhyun connects the dots that Chanyeol won’t bring himself to say out loud.

“It really_ is_ because he saw me, isn’t it.”

Chanyeol raises his head and his eyes are red-rimmed and puffy. “Even if it is,” he murmurs. “It’s still my fault. Because my clan-adjacent is a speciest bigot and I should have known better before putting that moronic add in the paper and treating this like it would be some kind of hallmark movie.”

Baekhyun pulls a face and reaches out, wiping the trails of tears that are streaking Chanyeol’s cheeks with his thumb. “This is our life and it can be as fucking dumb as we want it,” he whispers fiercely. “No one has a right to make it otherwise.”

That makes Chanyeol smile brokenly. He chokes out a wet laugh. “But it still doesn’t change what has to happen. I’m putting my parents on that plane.”

The hard floor is getting to Baekhyun’s knees so he gathers himself and stands, tugging Chanyeol upright with an effort too. “You know they won’t abandon the clan any more than you will. They’re not going to leave the country while everyone else falls under a new rule.”

Chanyeol looks at his watch, swiping at his eyes. “It’s four already,” he croaks, launching into movement. “I need to get my things together-”

“What do we need?”

Chanyeol, already three steps away, freezes and looks back at Baekhyun. “No.”

Baekhyun ignores him, walking up the hallway and past him towards the bedroom. “Tell me what to pack and I’ll get started.”

Chanyeol’s hand closes over Baekhyun’s wrist and he pulls him to a stop. “You’re not doing this. I’m going alone. I can’t ask you to do this, Baekhyun.”

“You didn’t ask me.” Baekhyun turns and looks up at the face he’s come to treasure. “I’m coming anyway.”

Chanyeol’s face twists. “You have the babies to care for,” he shoots back. “They need you. And this is a clan matter. You wouldn’t be allowed to fight.”

“_You’re_ setting yourself up to fight to the death!”

Chanyeol’s grip tightens desperately. “I won’t let my parents die for me!”

“And I’m not going to sit back and watch you do this. I can’t!”

Baekhyun squares his shoulders as the whelplings patter around the room, anxious at the raised voices. Bobohu gives a sad peep from where he’s curled into Xiumin’s basket by the lunge room entrance and Sehun winds his paws around Chanyeol’s ankle and holds on like a limpet, not liking him upset.

Taking a deep breath Baekhyun puts everything on the line; for this impossibly brave, loving man. Because if it came down to it, Baekhyun knows Chanyeol would do the same for him. Is_ trying_ to right now, in his own endearingly awkward way. “You said when you first came here that my arrangement with you was to give the illusion of consolidated power. That it was what all elven clans respected the most.”

Chanyeol nods, confused.

“Your family’s estate is remote, correct? The woods bordering the far edge of the city outskirts?”

Another nod.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and holds out his free hand. A blue shape who has been watching the proceedings carefully from the end of the hallway soars in and lands on Baekhyun’s arm in a flap of leathery wings. Tiny claws dig in and Suho looks up at Chanyeol.

Baekhyun exhales shakily. “Then let’s show them power.”

* * *

Yifan meets them at the edge of the last road’s turnoff bordering the woods not long before sundown. He brings a small bottle from the boot of his car and approaches Baekhyun as their taxi speeds off back into the city limits. It pulses.

“I sure hope you know what you’re doing,” he says quietly as he hands it over. Thin, black tendrils of magic soak through the dark glass like smoke. “I had to steal this from my father’s vault. You do _not _want to know what was guarding it.”

Baekhyun nods, clutching the gift and shifting the heavy backpack he’s carrying to his other shoulder. “I do. At least… I think I do.”

Zitao comes up to stand beside them. “What’s the plan?”

Chanyeol paces behind the rest of them on the phone so Baekhyun fills his friends in. “Chanyeol will go in first to accept the challenge on his family’s behalf. Apparently this all still has to be done according to the rules. And then hopefully in time Luhan lifts the elven runes warding this place and I can join him.”

“Join him to do what?”

Baekhyun lowers the backpack to the dirt, glances around and then unzips it. Suho’s head pops up and he warbles happily at the familiar faces. Both of Baekhyun’s friends gape; Zitao immediately crouches down to give Suho a pat. “What is he doing here?” he hisses.

“He’s my backup.”

Yifan snorts, pursing his lips. “Uh, not to be the bearer of bad news but you should have asked me to bring you something other than a cloaking potion. What are you planning to do, chuckle them to death with a baby?”

Suho blows an indignant bubble.

Baekhyun folds his arms around himself, rubbing his forearms. “Not exactly. But if we make it out of this I promise I’ll explain. And if I don’t-”

“Don’t even think about bequeathing me these little terrors full time,” Zitao retorts, punching Baekhyun lightly. “Can you imagine the _paperwork_? You can’t die for that reason alone.” 

Baekhyun smiles. He steps around the backpack and hugs his friends one by one. When he pulls back he straightens himself. “Go look after the rest of them until I get back. They’ll probably have torn the house in half now being left to their own devices.”

“We got that covered,” Yifan points down at Suho who is nipping at a passing firefly. “You just… protect him. Somehow. Whatever it is you do.”

Suho cocks his head in the draconic approximation of a nod. Chanyeol behind them cuts off his call and pockets his phone. “Okay everything is set.”

“Luhan couldn’t convince them to take the plane?”

Chanyeol smiles thinly. “Nope.” He looks to the two others. “Thank you for this. I really appreciate the help.”

The corner of Yifan’s mouth cocks up. “I’m sorry we weren’t meeting for the first time under better circumstances,” he says ruefully, shaking Chanyeol’s hand. “So kindly don’t die before I’ve had the chance to shout you a drink and tell you all the really embarrassing stories about Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol grins. “It’s a deal.”

“Hey!”

Baekhyun points his friends back to their car. Suho sinks back into the bag with his firefly meal, snorting. With a last look both men return to the car and with a crunch of tires their headlights spin off into the dusk. Baekhyun watches them go with a pang of finality. Then he looks up to Chanyeol.

“Ready?”

Chanyeol adjusts the black leather and hide ensemble he’s wearing. Left tucked into a satchel beside the nearest warding rune to the turnoff by Luhan, he’d donned it as soon as they’d arrived. It covers him completely from neck to toes with elaborate buckles down his arms and legs that Chanyeol explained were made of a tougher hide designed to reflect sword blows. It looked deadly and hot as fuck. And Baekhyun wants desperately to send Chanyeol off with a smile so he sidles up and kisses him.

“Promise me that after we kick this asshole’s butt you’ll wear that around the house?”

Chanyeol snorts. “It’s ceremonial.”

“It can be ceremonially removed by me,” Baekhyun replies. “I’ll practice.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes but he tugs Baekhyun in and squeezes him tight in a hug. “I have something to tell you before I go,” he murmurs against Baekhyun’s hair. “I was kind of waiting for the right time but that might never come now so…” he pulls back, clearing his throat. Baekhyun blinks up at him.

Chanyeol takes hold of Baekhyun’s hand in his black-gloved one and pulls it up to rest over his heart. “My tattoos?”

Baekhyun wets his lips. “Yes?”

Chanyeol smiles softly. “They only activate once in an elf’s life.” He gives Baekhyun a long look full of nervous hope. “When… they meet their soulmate.”

Baekhyun reels. “A-and you’re telling me this _now?_” he whines as Chanyeol laughs, bringing Baekhyun’s hand up higher to tenderly kiss the backs of his fingers.

“I was trying to find a way to tell you that wouldn’t sound too heavy but you’re laying your life on the line for my family tonight and I—it seemed fitting,” he finishes quietly. “I never knew whether to believe the stories I grew up hearing or not but now… I think I do.”

A cool breeze whips up as the last of the sun goes down and Baekhyun shivers. “What stories?”

“About finding the one. Your perfect other half. The one who would go into battle beside you. We don’t exactly do that sort of thing much in the twenty first century.”

Baekhyun’s heart tumbles over itself at the earnest look in Chanyeol’s eyes. Finally he manages to get some air into his aching chest by remembering how to breathe. “Now you definitely have to make it out alive,” he murmurs, raising onto his tiptoes to kiss Chanyeol again. “So we can have our storybook ending.”

Chanyeol smiles into the kiss. “You, me, a bundle of baby dragons and a white picket fence?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun breathes. “Something like that.”

The clear sound of a horn cuts through the darkness and Chanyeol jerks back, looking to the tree line. “They’re here. I have to go.” He glances back to Baekhyun, hair tumbling about his face in the breeze. “The moment Luhan lowers the wards do whatever it is you’re going to do.”

Baekhyun nods. He doesn’t want to let go but Chanyeol sips his hand free and steps back, reaching behind his head and sliding a long white knife from its place in his spine sheath. Then with one last long look at Baekhyun he pulls his hood up, steps past the warding line and disappears into the woods.

Baekhyun’s legs give out and he sinks down beside the backpack. “Well,” he sighs after e moment, sharing a glance with Suho who had popped back out to watch Chanyeol leave. “I guess all that’s left is to get ready.”

Suho peeps and wiggles until the backpack plops onto its side and he can squirm free. Baekhyun scoops him up and cradles him at eye level on his hand. “Are you sure you still want to go through with this?”

Suho flicks his head in the direction of the trees. Baekhyun huffs a laugh. “You all really like him huh?”

Suho sits up as straight as he can and blows a little bubble. It pops between them and Baekhyun presses a tiny kiss to his forehead, giving him a good scratch behind the ears before he reaches into one of the side pockets of the backpack and withdraws a penknife. Suho patiently cranes his neck back, exposing his throat.

Baekhyun flicks the knife open and runs his fingers down Suho’s neck until he finds the telltale bump behind one particular scale that lies above his glands. The restraining charm’s gem is easily visible once Baekhyun angles the scale away and he pops it free with a few brief wiggles with the tip of the blade. It drops out into his palm and Baekhyun pockets it, giving Suho’s throat a gentle rub to let him know he’s finished and that the dragon had done well.

Then he waits for Suho to turn around and Baekhyun feels down the back of his head to the shadowy dip where his skull meets his spine.

The second, secret gem is far better concealed and Baekhyun has a harder time finding and digging this one out. He’s never had to replace this particular jewel since it was installed one very stormy night several years ago. It had nearly killed him to do it but he can feel the miniature charm still hidden where he had once placed it.

Chanyeol may not have recognized anything about Suho when he first met him but Baekhyun knows that soulmates and traditions aren’t the only thing recorded in ancient tomes across the world.

There’s also warnings.

The gem finally pops free. It rolls into Baekhyun’s palm, glowing, and Suho shakes himself.

In the distance the sky rumbles with thunderheads.

* * * 

Baekhyun paces the time down, counting the many passing minutes until Luhan can drop the wards. Curiosity had pushed him to consider testing the invisible barriers laid down between the stones but the enchantment had sizzled warningly along his skin before he had even gotten close enough to touch it. The long-laid spellwork was ancient and immeasurably powerful so Baekhyun eventually gave it the respect it deserves and keeps a careful distance.

He’s pacing the southernmost line of moss covered stones when he feels the magic in the air dissipate like a blanket being lowered. His neck no longer prickles with residual energy and Baekhyun takes a hesitant step towards the stonework.

He receives no pushback.

Spinning, Baekhyun darts back to Suho and drops to the ground beside him. “Hey, time to go. How are you feeling?”

Suho grunts, shivering. Baekhyun had left the second jewel next to the whelpling in the dirt so as to wean him off the magic slowly, but he still looks rough. Baekhyun brushes away the sheen of moisture that has started to bead along Suho’s hide.

Dragons don’t sweat.

Suho shakes himself and the droplets fly off. Then with a whimper he drags himself back into the backpack and curls up, panting. Baekhyun strokes him for a second, trying to offer what comfort he can. “I can put it back in, you know. You can still walk away if this is too much.”

Suho growls from within the depths of the bag and Baekhyun smiles faintly. He taps the damp nose and whispers a very soft ‘I love you’ before carefully zippering the backpack up and dropping the gem into a side pocket to keep it close.

He re-pockets the knife and shoulders the backpack, picking up the cloaking potion and cracking the wax seal on the top of the cork. Wiggling it free, Baekhyun quickly covers the open neck of the bottle with the palm of his hand and recites a binding incantation to make sure the writhing concoction inside adheres to his words.

“One concealment,” he finishes with, sternly. “Then you’re free.”

The imp inside scratches against the underside of his hand. Baekhyun shakes the bottle; shadows of magic leak out to swirl around his hand and he repeats his bargain, finishing with a firm, “Do you understand?”

The scratching stops and the imp belligerently settles down. Baekhyun carefully withdraws his hand and with a clicking of claws a nasty winged body emerges from the container. The imp sneers but can’t make any move to escape, watching Baekhyun instead with hollow, black eyes.

Baekhyun upends the bottle and the smoky potion pours forth, sliding in dark tendrils around his hand and through his fingers, ephemeral. The imp darts down on leathery wings and gathers them like the tails of a cloak and begins to zip around Baekhyun, winding them tight and secure. When he finishes tying the elaborate shield Baekhyun feels like he’s looking through gauze for a few seconds until the effect sinks into his skin and clothing. For the next half an hour he’ll be hidden from eyes; human and elven.

The imp hovers, black eyes narrowed. Satisfied, Baekhyun nods once and it flashes a series of wickedly sharp teeth at him and shrieks, zipping off into the evening air. Baekhyun sighs, resettling Suho’s backpack on both shoulders as securely as he can. From inside the material comes a sickeningly damp crack and unable to turn back now, Baekhyun does the only thing left.

He runs.

* * *

The woods are thick but the light pouring from the estate gives a dull glow that Baekhyun can aim towards. He gets faintly turned around once but the resounding peel of the horn corrects him and he stumbles on, not daring to use the light of his phone to see by in case a passing guard spots it.

Eventually the trees thin out and Baekhyun begins to hear voices. Indistinct, angry sounding exchanges tell him he’s nearing the right place so Baekhyun picks his steps more carefully, eventually scrambling down a shallow incline that marks the estate grounds and coming to the tree line.

The Winterhouse as Mama Park had described it looks as old as the rocks that had been placed around it’s boarders. Baekhyun can only see the back half of the structure but the huge mansion is eerily white in the moonlight; half devoured by vines and crumbling latticework it looks elegant and ancient. Nothing from the human world had ever dared to encroach on it and Baekhyun feels vaguely like he’s walked into the set of a movie.

A whimper from his backpack jolts Baekhyun into movement and he slips out into the open, trusting the cloaking spell will hold as a patrol of two elves stride past, bristling and on edge at the invasion of the other clan.

Neither so much as look his way so Baekhyun breathes a little easier, ducking over the foundations of the Winterhouse and into an alcove that must have once been a doorway. Crouching down he tugs off the backpack and pushes it into a shadowed corner, unzipping the top. Suho gives a muffled groan and Baekhyun’s gut clenches at the sound.

“I know you’re holding on as hard as you can.” Baekhyun dips a hand inside to pat Suho. His fingers come away wet. “Just a little longer, okay? I promise.”

Suho nods. There’s no bubble this time.

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth, forcing himself to stand. Then he tears past the next patrol unseen and runs as fast as his legs will take him towards the voices. He ducks another set of elves as he turns the final column and skids around the front of the mansion into a huge, sweeping courtyard of crushed white stone. It looks like something horses and carriages would have once drawn up using and Baekhyun would bet his entire house that once very long ago that was exactly what had happened here. Long disused now, it’s flooded in the lights from the two dozen luxury vehicles that are circled around, engines purring.

The elves are clustered in the dead center. Baekhyun can make out Chanyeol’s parents standing at the head of their retinue, swords drawn. And several steps in front of them Chanyeol faces down Luhan’s father who has come dressed to kill in vibrant black hide. He sports twin blades, one in each palm, his own clan’s royal guard spread out behind him in brown hoods and Baekhyun freezes as Mr Lu continues yelling.

“I don’t _care _which one of you it is! Step forward and accept the challenge.”

Chanyeol bristles, his hood thrown back and his bright blue hair flaring in the headlights. “This is unorthodox and you know it! My parents will not fight you.”

Mr Lu cocks his head. “Then you will take their place.”

Chanyeol flicks his blade in a short, agitated arc. “Don’t make me do this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Mama Park steps forward but Chanyeol extends an arm to keep her from getting too close.

“You have no right to be on my lands like this.” Mama Park's hands flick and a glint appears between her fingertips. “You or your men.”

Mr Lu sneers. “I have_ every_ right. We need not go forward with the whole charade of a clan engagement if I can see beforehand that you are this weak. Diluting your line for multiple generations.” He spits at Chanyeol’s feet. “_Human_ blood. Disgusting.”

Chanyeol’s father puffs up in anger but Mama Park moves before he can speak. “Take your speciest prejudices back five hundred years to the cursed day you were born. They have no place in the modern world and I’ve had enough of this. Your blind bigotry has driven you to this and I’ll see it ended. We settle this tonight.”

Luhan’s father smiles slowly. And as Baekhyun crouches at the edge of the courtyard’s stones he sees him start to laugh.

“You really think that after all these years this was _my_ idea?” Mr Lu drawls between chuckles. Baekhyun sees Chanyeol and his family freeze. With a dramatic flick of one of his blades Mr Lu takes a step to one side and a hooded figure steps forward from his retinue. “Not that it matters now. You have accepted the challenge. The deal is made.”

Baekhyun squints into the headlights as the figure walks forward and pulls their hood back. Dark blue hair spills out and the figure looks up to Chanyeol with a face that could have been his twin, if only she matched his height. Chanyeol recoils.

“_Yoona?_”

Chanyeol’s sister scowls at him. “Don’t you dare use such a filthy human name in my presence. I don’t answer to it. Address me as Yavanna.”

Mama Park gives a small cry and makes to move forward but her husband catches her in time. Yavanna looks past Chanyeol to her parents.

“Why?” Mama Park whispers, sounding wounded already.

“Why?” Yavanna sneers. “You have the_ nerve_ to ask why?” She stalks around Chanyeol, sliding an identical knife to her brother’s from inside it’s long spine sheath. “You, who _gave me away_ and instead chose to keep this abomination in my place? How dare you even _look_ at me!”

Mama Park clutches at her husband’s arms. Baekhyun can see the sheen of wetness on her cheeks. “It was to ensure peace! Don’t you understand? We had to abide by the ways. We…” she looks crushed. “We loved you. From the moment you were born.”

Yavanna turns away with a filthy look. She drags the tip of her blade across the stones. “Not enough, apparently. But don’t mind _mother_,” she spits the word like it’s filthy. “You gave me a far better chance at life. You gave me to a clan who accepted me despite my tainted human blood. Who taught me to ignore that side and be proud instead of my _true_ elven heritage.”

Chanyeol stands as still as stone. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yavanna whirls on him. “I do know! I know the truth that you’ve been blinded to. The weakening of our inherent magic as the generations go by, the way we will lose ourselves if we continue down this path. Your husband-”

Chanyeol lowers his chin dangerously. “You don’t have the_ right_ to speak of him. He’s ten times the person you are.”

Yavanna flicks her chin in distaste. “I’m just saving you from your fate. Two generations of a union such as this is unforgivable. So now _brother dear_…” she smiles thinly. “I am here to claim the land that was my due birthright and to right my family’s wrongs. All of them in one night.”

Mama Park looks like very nightmare she has ever considered has come true. “Don’t do this,” she whispers. “Please.” She looks behind the siblings to Mr Lu. “Don’t make my children fight to the death for my choices.”

Chanyeol shakes his head angrily. “They’re my choices too,” he cuts in. “I chose Baekhyun and I stand by that until my last breath.”

Yavanna scoffs. “Disgusting.”

Baekhyun feels a tingle run up and down his body as the spell loses potency, but he stays still. He knows that at least a portion of this must play out to satisfy tradition even though it just about kills him not to walk out there and take Chanyeol’s hand. Ahead of him Yavanna raises her white blade and inspects it with a long, elegant fingernail.

“Such a pity that you’ll die for him and he couldn’t even be here to support you. But we’re so different after all, I wonder if he’ll even mourn.” Her eyes flick up. “Or if he’ll just hop on the next elf he finds.”

Chanyeol swings, the movement a blur of rage. In a flash Yavanna drops her free hand and brings her sword up to catch it, the impact ringing out clearly in the courtyard. Chanyeol uses all his weight but his sister is fast and slides the stroke away, forcing Chanyeol’s shoulder down. And in a whirl of intent she spins, blade slicing for his neck. Baekhyun’s heart lodges in his throat.

Chanyeol ducks the move, leaping back to swing at her belly but Yavanna curves her spine and dodges it, the tip of the blade slicing past her leathers. She drops back into a stable pose and grins.

“Hit a nerve?”

Chanyeol snarls and lunges, bringing his sword around with both hands. He swings it down and Yavanna sidesteps the blow, parrying it away with an effort. Chanyeol cracks an elbow back and it hits her across one pointed ear, sending her staggering. He spins his blade and follows through with a slice towards her shoulder. But Baekhyun has seen enough action movies to recognize that Chanyeol is only aiming to wound.

Yavanna though, is not.

And continuing at this mismatched pace it was far more likely that Chanyeol would be mortally wounded before he wore her down.

Yavanna kicks Chanyeol away from her and shakes her head. Flicking her blade back and forth she circles him, forcing Chanyeol to turn to keep her in view. And that’s how Baekhyun knows the concealment spell has finally worn off because Chanyeol spots him on one turn and his eyes widen in recognition.

And in that moment of distraction Yavanna strikes.

Baekhyun watches the blade pierce Chanyeol’s side, deflected by the hide buckles into just under his ribs. And in that horrible moment as Baekhyun shoots to his feet and sprints across the courtyard he screams at the top of his lungs.

“Suho! _Now!_”

Every elf in the courtyard looks to him as Baekhyun runs in and then… they look behind him.

An ear-splitting roar fills the entire space between the ground and the stars, loud enough that several elves drop to the ground clutching their ears. The rest stare in horror as a huge claw curves around the side of the Winterhouse, digging into the stonework. Then another. Below them a long, scaled tail snakes around, shattering a pillar.

The claws dig in deeper, gouging marks the size of tires as Suho hauls himself up the side of the building, crumbling stone and brick and broken vines to the ground as he reaches the top and his massive head appears, spikes defined in the moonlight. Then he opens his bright blue eyes and stares down at the courtyard below.

Several elves shake so hard they drop their weapons. A few amongst Luhan’s father’s retinue are old enough to swear in elvish recognition and the terrified whisper sweeps through the ranks like wildfire.

“_Hydro!_”

“It’s_ can’t_ be.”

“They’re extinct!”

Baekhyun skids to a stop beside Chanyeol and knocks Yavanna aside. The move jolts her blade free and Baekhyun shoves Chanyeol’s trembling hand over his wound, looking around to the horrified elves.

“I will only say this once so you will_ listen_ to me!”

Suho unfurls his leathery wings and the fifty foot span blocks out the rising moon. In his shadow Baekhyun continues.

“I don’t give a shit about your traditions but apparently my husband does so take a good look and sear this moment into your fucking long memories.”

Luhan’s father raises one of his swords at Suho. “Take it down! I will not be cowed by this human’s pet.”

There’s the sound of metallic weaponry clicks and Baekhyun_ hates_ the modern world sometimes. He presses Chanyeol’s hand tighter and steps away from him.

“Your clan _leader _doesn’t seem to know his history.” Baekhyun mockingly gives the deep bow appropriate for Mr Lu’s standing and then raises his hand so Suho can see Chanyeol’s blood. In a deafening thunderclap of furious wings Suho propels himself into the night sky like a bullet. “So it’s time to remind him.”

Suho’s wings snap open with enough force to whip the treetops and then he folds them against his body and dives. Several dozen elves throw themselves out of the way as he lands on the semicircle of expensive cars with a deafening boom, crushing them like toys. Then opening his incredible jaws, Suho _roars_.

Every single elf dressed in midnight black freezes on the spot. But it’s not in fright.

In the few broken and flickering headlights left from the destroyed cars Baekhyun lowers his hand and slowly walks up to Luhan’s father whose eyes are rolling in terror. He’s immobilized, can barely breathe. Suffocating inside his own skin. Baekhyun smiles thinly and tilts his head to one side, the shadows cutting across him in abstract angles.

“I think you’ll find that we’re more alike than you ever dreamed,” he says slowly and firmly. Mr Lu whimpers, choking on the air he can’t get fast enough as his lungs weaken. Behind him his men writhe, inching closer to death. “Do you know why?”

The whites of Mr Lu’s eyes show as he rolls them in terror. Baekhyun’s smile fades.

“Humanoid bodies, -elf and human alike- are made up of around sixty percent water. The plasma in your blood is over ninety. And do you know what once terrorized both your people and mine until they drove them to the brink of extinction?” Baekhyun grips Mr Lu’s chin and forces his petrified gaze to focus on him. “The dragon species who can control that element. You wanted power in Chanyeol’s union? In the Park clan? You _have_ it.”

Mr Lu’s elves gurgle desperately. Baekhyun steps away from the clan leader and looks to Yavanna. “Take your people and never set foot here again. Dare to come for the Parks and I will have Suho show no mercy. I will have him pull every single one of you apart on a molecular level.”

Yavanna wheezes, turning blue. Baekhyun looks to Suho.

“Set them free.”

Suho growls, low and dangerous like an earthquake. Every paralyzed elf drops to the ground like a puppet with its strings severed. Several don’t move. Suho snarls, the rush of air overturning a wave of white stones around him.

Baekhyun looks to the Park clan who have remained untouched, huddled against the steps of the building. They evidently recognized Suho’s coloring. Baekhyun offers a small, apologetic smile in their direction before turning back to look at Mr Lu sprawled on the stones gulping for air. Baekhyun kicks one of his dropped blades back to him.

“Leave. Now. Gather everyone and walk if you have to. But go.” Turning back to Chanyeol, Baekhyun gathers him and looks out at the broken elves. One last shattered headlight sparks under the weight of Suho’s claw and shatters.

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol to his family and doesn’t look back again.

* * *

_Epilogue:_

The afternoon sunlight catches the spray of bathwater and turns it into a momentary rainbow. Baekhyun walks in just in time to catch the view as Chanyeol covers himself, defending against the very enthusiastic wiggling of Loey.

“We let you off last week because you hid behind the fridge for two hours. You are _not_ getting out of being washed again.” Chanyeol cups the whelpling in one firm palm and sluices water over his back and wings, holding him tummy-deep out of the water as Suho swims happy laps around him, endlessly trying to show the other dragon that he has nothing to hate about water.

Baekhyun dumps the next load of fresh, dry towels on the benchtop beside the sink and then bends over to prop his chin on Chanyeol’s head as he kneels beside the bath in his wrestling match.

“Still having fun I see?”

Chanyeol sighs fondly, gently washing Loey free of the suds. “I’ll pull a stitch if he doesn’t calm down.”

With an apologetic peep Loey goes very limp, dangling all his red legs in the water. Chanyeol smiles, patting him with a finger behind his ears. “That’s better. See? This will be done much faster if you don’t flail everywhere.”

Baekhyun retrieves one of the warmed towels and holds it out once Chanyeol is finished and lifts Loey out. Baekhyun brings him to the sink and proceeds to rub him down brusquely, keeping his fingers out of the way as Loey tries to catch them for nibbles. “The doctor’s office rang earlier by the way. You’re booked in to have the stitches removed next week.”

Chanyeol rolls his shoulders, stretching his back gingerly. “Thank god. I’m sick of the ‘no strenuous activity’ decree.”

“Why?” Baekhyun lowers a freshly-clean Loey down onto the floor and he zooms out, most likely to the lounge room carpet to rub away all their hard work. He drops his voice low and suggestive. “Looking forward to a certain something strenuous in particular?”

Chanyeol covers Suho’s tiny ears as he bobs amongst the bubbles. “Not in front of the babies!”

Baekhyun snorts. “Pretty sure Suho was out there making whelplings of his own long before we were ever born. You’re safe around him.”

Suho noses a bubble out of the water and bounces it on his snout. Chanyeol smiles down at him and eases scale conditioner gently along his back. Baekhyun knows when he reaches the little dip behind the dragon’s skull because Chanyeol gives a thoughtful hum.

“You remember that Cat Four hurricane several years back?” Baekhyun offers in response to Chanyeol’s silent, unasked question. His boyfriend purses his lips thoughtfully.

“Hurricane Junmyeon? The really big one that made landfall?”

“Yeah, that one.” Baekhyun moves over and crouches down beside Chanyeol. He looks down at Suho playing and dips a finger in the sudsy water, swirling it. “You remember how normally hurricanes weaken as soon as they hit the coast?”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol is digging through his memories, Baekhyun can tell. “That one was weird because it didn’t. It just made land and then didn’t weaken for two days.”

Baekhyun pushes a bubble towards Suho. “It wasn’t weakening because it didn’t… quite… hit land. It was still technically just at the edge of the beach.”

“For two days?”

Baekhyun nods. “The atmospheric disturbance was so weird I took a chance and went down there when we were all supposed to be on lockdown. It wasn’t just a hurricane. It was Suho. He’d beached himself because he was injured.”

Chanyeol scrubs in gentle circles down Suho’s back as Soo and Kai tear into the room behind them, spin the bathmat in a circle and dart out again. “Where did he come from?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Out to sea is my guess. I know the most powerful of Hydros were hunted close to extinction so maybe they took to the oceans as their only safe place. Water and all. But he’d been in a fight with another of his kind by the size of his wounds. He was pretty badly hurt.”

Chanyeol looks up. “You saved him.”

Baekhyun smiles. “Something like that. It took me those two whole days to devise the constriction charm to bring him down to a manageable size so I could treat him. But everyone was seeking shelter from the conditions so I was able to transport him unseen once he was small enough. When he was well I took him back to the beach at night but he’d only ever swim a short way and then come back to me. He seemed to really want to stick around so I had to hide him. The rest of the babies receive enough bad press. If they knew I had a fully grown Hydro in the house…” Baekhyun shivers. “They’d—it’d be bad,” he finishes bleakly. “They’d take him away and put him down.”

Chanyeol frowns. “The eight dragons on your registration paperwork.”

Baekhyun nods slowly. “Suho isn’t listed. He never will be, officially.”

Chanyeol looks back down to Suho paddling contentedly in place on his palm. “You made the right decision,” he replies softly. “I would have done the same.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun nudges their shoulders. “I knew I made the right choice keeping you around.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol flicks a wet hand at him and Baekhyun catches it.

“Uh-uh! Don’t strain the stitches.”

Chanyeol pouts, leaning in for a kiss. “Just you wait until I’m better.”

Suho choses that moment to cheekily spit a fountain of water up at them both. Baekhyun supposes they deserved it for being so sappy.

Somewhere in the back of the bedroom a crash resounds. Zitao’s voice floats back.

“Yifan! I need to borrow one of your hexes for a moment.”

Sehun streaks past the bathroom door, trailing something that looks suspiciously like the end of a curtain rod. Seven lumps follow gleefully along under the long material.

Baekhyun sighs and rests gently back against Chanyeol’s damp shoulder. “Just need that picket fence.”

* * *


End file.
